Pieces of Heart: a Forgotten Memmory
by Lebrezie
Summary: Namine’s heart fades into darkness and it is Roxas job to pick up the pieces; but what happens when she forgets...to remember, new allies become old enemies, and what seemed like the truth was nothing but a never ending lie.Tragedy Romance Mystery R&N K
1. The final beginning

Lebrezie: Well this is the first chapter of what I hope to be a very successful story.

It's all up to you, readers! So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Period.

Pieces of Heart: a distant memory.

The final beginning

----------

"Son!" the explorer called, pausing to take a breath.

"Roxas! We have to get out of here now!" the father said glancing out the window, as the wind picked up, his hair whipping across his forehead.

It was when he saw that water trestle, just feet away from the front door; pick up off the ground and crash into millions of wood shards some twenty feet away, his pupils dilating.

Out of pure instinct, he quickly took action, grabbing his son by the waist he lifted the small boy into his arms as he started to run through the house aiming for the door, small trinkets falling off the shelves and crashing to the floor as he passed from room to room.

Once out of the house, Roxas, the poor young boy, began to scream bloody crazy, "But Papa, my items!" he yelped struggling to break free of this fathers grip.

Once out of his father arms, the boy bolted back towards the unsteady mud maid hut.

"No son don't!" the father screamed, reaching his arms out, but the sand suddenly consumed the air, a sign that the storm was reaching its worst, making it unable to barely see the hand in front of his face.

"Roxas!" "Roxas!" He screamed, shielding his eyes from the whirling clouds of sand.

"Papa," he heard a faint wail coming from mess of dust.

The explorer bolted forward head first into the center of the storm, searching for his son.

"Papa," Roxas screamed. "Papa, I am scared," the boy screamed once he saw a shadow enter the room.

The explorer ran across the room clutching his soon in his arms, "I am right here," he whispered rubbing his sons back.

"Let's get out of here." He said, once again lifting Roxas into his arms and ran for the exit, dodging small objects and pieces of debris spinning off the walls.

Roxas pushed his head into his father's chest, gripping his fingers tightly around his worn and ragged shirt.

"Almost there," he spoke reassuring his son, but as he ran he could feel the ground rumbling, and he could not help but feel that at any moment the house was going to fall on top of them. The sweat on his brow thickening, he ran faster, keeping his eyes forward.

As he leapt out of the hut Roxas screamed, and turning his head just at the wrong second a large rock hit the side of his head knocking the fairly large man off balance.

He fell to the ground, just after dropping the poor boy, and they both hit the ground hard.

Roxas rolled some feet away, crying as he felt the pain of the sand bombarding his face.

Roxas shook his head free of sand and shielded his eyes as he rose, his feet sinking deep within the sand following each step.

"Papa!" "Papa!" he screamed his eyes wandering the vast desert, but unable to see a single thing.

It seemed like hours, until he finally got a response, but in reality it only took a few seconds for the explorer to scream, both happy and frightened that his son was out there separated from him.

"Son!" pausing to catch his breath he repeated "Son!"

Roxas heard the faint sound of his father's voice, and perking up his ears he tuned out the sound of rushing air and flying debris, only concentrating on his father.

Holding his arms out in front of him, the young boy trudged through the sand, and seeing the blurry image of a man lying in the sand, he bent over.

It was his father lying face down, little pockets of sand filled in the wrinkles in his shirt, his hair matted, and head bleeding from the impact with the rock.

"Papa," "Papa," Roxas cried frantically shaking his fathers back, tears swelling in his eyes.

Regaining consciousness the explorer slowly shook his head, removing the sand from his ears and face, as he lifted his head.

His vision blurred he shakily reached a hand out placing on his son's cheek, "Roxas?" "Roxas is that you?" he asked, and he felt the flesh move beneath his hand, indicating a nod.

"Thank god you are alright," he said forcing a smile, he himself feeling his life slip away.

"Roxas I love you," he said rubbing his thumb across his son's cheek. "You know that right." He paused, "Oh what am I saying of course you know that," he said chuckling a bit.

"You are the best son a man could ever have," he whispered, gazing over his son's features one last time.

"Can you do me a favor?" He questioned, the sand still swirling the pair.

"Yes, papa," he spoke, his lips barley moving, and he could feel tears sliding down his son's small, soft cheeks.

"I need you to go," he said lowering his eyes, breaking the powerful gaze his son held.

"Papa!" Roxas screamed, shaking his head forcefully.

"Don't be afraid Son," he said his eyes glowing with pride.

"No go," he said removing his hand from his son's face.

But Roxas did not move a single muscle, he just held his gaze, right at brittle ground.

The sound of the small mud hut being ripped up from the ground could be heard from the distance, and suddenly the pride in the explorer's eyes was replaced with fear, and he yelled.

"Roxas! Run now!" he screamed pointing off towards the castle in the distance.

"Go there, NOW!" he said himself weeping.

Roxas slowly got to his feet, the sand whipping around him, blowing his hair all over his face, it was a surprise that he the boy being as small as he was, was not blown away. "But Papa" he whispered.

"NOW!" he yelled at Roxas.

And with those words Roxas backed up and ran away, his father saying, "Be safe, my son," knowing he was already out of earshot.

He never stopped running, his feet crashing at the ground, sand flying in all directions, and no matter how tired once he saw the palace gates he sped up.

His shoes clicking on the floor as he ran down the cobble stone pathway.

Still weeping he ran past the guards, sounding the entrance alarm. He stormed up the stairs searching in desperate need of someone who might help.

And when he heard the slight sound of a woman's voice coming from a large room only a story or two away, a flicker of hope passed through his eyes, although the sounds of the quickening guards chants, "He is heading for the throne room, hurry stop him!" once again brought fear into his eyes.

As he climbed the last stair, he gasped for air, then bolted to the throne room, panting heavily he burst through the passage, to find a women sitting atop a large pillow dressed in fine silks.

And without a single thought, he rushed over to her leaping into her arms, he gripped her garments tight and cried, the guards rushing in after him.

"There he is get him!" the guard in lead screamed.

And first the women looked confused, but then swiftly took action.

"Stop!" The women he clutched yelled, bringing her hand in the indicated stop position.

"He is nothing but a mere young boy, I say about five years of age, and you chase him into my thrown room as if he was a killer!" she raged.

"but he…" one of the guards began to plead.

"I am the Queen of this palace, and I say leave to matter to me, now go!" she ordered, her voice stern.

Once all the guards had filed out of the room, she slowly rocked him back and forth, compassion in her voice, "Baby, what is troubling you so?" she questioned.

"My papa…" he choked, tears streaming from his eyes, "…Sand Storm…" he spoke, "…help." He finished pressing his face into the arm of the women.

Compassion leaving, her eyes became tense, her kingdom was in danger and she was not even alerted.

"Baby, Where?" she asked again turning her attention to the young boy in her arms.

"The village," he slowly said covering his eyes, tears flowing beneath his dirty fingers.

"Do you know which one?" she questioned her tone becoming more hurried.

It was then that the Queen's daughter sang her name, "Mother," as she skipped into the large room, from the hall.

"Not now Namine," he said sternly, only taking a second to glance up at the blond child before looking again upon the small boy.

"The southern, I believe" he said politely, as if gaining his speech back, as he rubbed his eyes, now red and swollen from the tears.

She immediately screamed for the guards telling them the news, the left within the minuet.

"My papa!" the boy screamed after the guards, the tears returning to his eyes.

"Shhhh, everything is going to be ok," she said sweetly.

The boy's cries becoming a bit softer.

"Are you tired?" she questioned.

He nodded in reply, again scratching at his puffy eyes.

And she began to sing, a lullaby that she had sung her daughter when she was young, and rocked him back and forth for a long time, until she was sure that he was fully asleep.

She gazed over his facial features and he soundlessly breathed in her arms, his hair matted and tarnished with sand, but she could still see some hints of blond, his face small but dirty, she rubbed a hand through his hair, slowly massaging his scalp.

The young princess still at the door shifted her feet, she had been waiting all this time, and the queen finally noticed her presence, nodding her head beckoning her to come in.

The young girl stepped lightly in order not to wake the sleeping boy, but her foot steps echoed throughout the large throne room.

"It's ok," her mother stated, when she noticed that Namine had paused in fright, due to first glance at his appearance, for the first time she noticed cuts and bruises all over his body, his clothes tired and worn.

She glanced back at the door before continuing on walking, and kneeled down next to her mother. She stared at the small boy's dirty face and tattered clothes, concern filling her young, blue eyes.

"He is about your age, Namine," the Queen said smiling sweetly, but the girl did not blink her eyes or move a muscle, she just continued her examination of the sleeping boy.

"He looks so sad," she stated looking up at her mother. The Queen at first shocked at her daughter words, was speechless, but then again like she always did shook her head, rendering herself of thoughts, and replied.

"Yes, Namine, Yes he does," she said a frown across her lips, as she lifted a hand brushing a loose strand of blond hair behind her daughter's ear.

It was silent for a long time, the Queen humming and the princess just sitting, both of their eyes completely focused on the small boy.

"Will he be ok?" Namine finally questioned, her eyes looking up at her mother.

"Let's hope so," the Queen answered, not wanting to scare her daughter about the sand storm.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked innocently, her words directed to the boy.

The Queen paused, pondering her answer to the question, and her daughter did not seem upset at all, just sat and waited patiently for the Queen's answer.

"Yes," she said letting a slight smile slip, "You can be his friend."

And with those words, the princess smiled, and looked down at the boy.

"I can do that," she spoke, and air of confidence in her voice.

---------------

Roxas awoke from his dream, and slowly blinked his eyes open, a slight bit of dirt falling from his eyes lashes and hitting his pupil. He rubbed his eyes, to get rid of the pain of the sand, and slowly sat up.

His eyes still closed he felt a hand being lightly placed on his chest, "No please don't strain yourself," a young blond haired girl said removing her hand as he opened his eyes.

He looked at her for a long moment, confusion written all over his face, but then the girl spoke again, and her voice soothed his running mind.

"Please, if you will, lie back down." She whispered, her head lowered as she twiddled her hands.

He slowly nodded, choosing to obey, and as requested of him, laid back down; his head hitting a soft, fluffy pillow.

"My name is Namine," the young blond said smiling, placing a hand over her chest showing that she was speaking of herself.

He replied to her gesture in the most polite way her saw possible, "I am Roxas," his voice a bit hoarse, and he found it difficult to talk, being that his throat was swollen and itchy.

She gradually lifted a hand from her lap and placed it atop Roxas's, "It is very nice to meet you Roxas," she said smiling.

He was debating on weather to reply when he heard a loud bang signifying the opening and closing of a large, stone, door.

"The guards are back," Namine said titling her head in the general direction of the sound.

Roxas looked over as well and although his vision blurry he made out the figure of a women talking to some guys, which according to Namine were guards, in armor.

He leaned forward along with the girl sitting beside him, both doing their best to listen in on the conversation.

"Regarding the boy?" the Queen questioned.

"Yes the father said…." But his hearing failing him Roxas felt himself squinting his eyes, as he clutched his head in pain.

"_Different_, huh?" the women said.

Roxas now drifting in and out of consciousness, he saw the sides of the room further blur, as he blinked his eyes rapidly.

"Yes, his words were _Special_, Miss."

And then the pain becoming too much to bear, Roxas allowed himself to drift back to sleep, the room going black.

Although Roxas was now fast asleep, the blond girl was still fully awake and had every intention on listening.

So the adult conversation continues.

"So the fate of the father is…" the Queen asked.

"I am sorry your highness, but he died on the scene." The guard stated.

"Did he say anything regarding the fate of the boy, before he passed?" The queen asked a look of remorse in her eyes, as she glanced over at the bed behind the curtain.

"Any relatives?" she stated, not waiting for the guard's answer.

"Actually yes, he was very specific on the whereabouts of the boy, he asked for you to take care of him." He paused deciding to explain to whole story.

"I was walking the area, the southern village, once the sand storm passed, and stumbled upon him half buried in the sand he was, asked if I had seen a boy about the age of six, I told him about how a boy fitting that description ran into the palace, and then he told me the lot of information I just told you." "He said that his son, the boy, finding you was meant to be, and that he was not one to mess with fate." The guard said smiling, satisfied that he could be of such as help.

"Yes, thank you," The Queen paused pondering his words, "You are dismissed." She said rubbing her chin.

She was almost turned when the guard once again called for her attention, "One more thing your majesty," he said holding up a single finger.

Turning on her heals, she nodded and the guard continued, "Before the man, um, passed, he said that he was not the boys, true father, but treated him as his own."

The guard paused for a moment before continuing, "He did not say how he got the boy, I guess he did not find that information important, but he did say that much."

"Then it is settled we will keep the boy her in the palace and he will keep his father's name." she said she tone changing when she spoke 'father'

"Did we get that?" she questioned the guard, "His Name?" she repeated.

"Yes," the guard stated, "Hikari, you majesty, Hikari." He repeated.

She nodded to the guard, and the men behind him then turned on her heals and walked away.

"Hikari, hmm," she said to herself, "Why does that sound familiar?"

-----------

From then on Roxas stayed with the Queen and her two children Namine and Cid, in the castle.

And although he never did know the Queen's real name, always addressing her as your majesty or your highness, he did see her as a mother figure, and she shared her lives history with him, when she found it necessary.

She told him of her husband, the true king to Island Paradise, of his strong status among the people, and of his unforgettable personality, laughing and smiling as she brought forth the happy memories, but ending with a frown as she spoke of his death, when Namine was just a baby. She paused for a moment, and he still remembers the silence or her weeps, and how it cut through the air, like slicing butter with a stake knife.

Composing herself, she once again continued where she left off with the fact that Cid was the next in line, him being the only son of the family, but himself being only five at the time, was not yet of age, and so she took her husbands place as a temporary ruler.

But as all natural things occur, she died, when Roxas was age eleven, forcing Cid to take an early kingship at the age of sixteen.

But those tales are to be held for later, and returning back to Roxas's first days within the castle, the days he claims to be the prime of his youth, he recalls were spent a majority of the time with Namine, blushing slightly at his words, the story continues.

-----------

The six year old Roxas and five year Namine sat in the outdoor sandbox, playing silently. It had only been a week since the terrible storm, and Namine was told by her authorities to be sensitive as to what she said around the young boy.

Breaking the silence the young girl asked, "So do you know hold old you are?" she spoke without looking up from her small sand castle.

He solemnly shook his head; he had hardly spoken at all since he was told of his father's fate, but when he rarely did speak his words were only directed to Namine or the Queen.

And as he did, spend most of his time with Namine, he found himself talking more openly about things to her.

"Well do you know your birthday?" the young blond questioned again.

"No," he said quietly as he shifted the sand clumps through his hands.

Silent for a moment, Namine brought a sandy finger to her chin, pondering on her next words, she felt as if she had hurt his feelings, and was carefully choosing what to say.

"Well then, you can share my birthday," she concluded happily.

Roxas's expression suddenly changed as he looked up from his sandy hands to her, sweetly saying, "Thank you."

She says she recalled him smiling for the first time that day, of course Roxas denies the fact, Namine only pushing him lightly on the shoulder and giggling each time the matter was brought up.

They played silently in the sand for some time after the questions had been asked, until once again she spoke, "Well?" the petite blond said raising her head, her eyes directed towards the boy.

"Well what?" the boy answered her statement somewhat confused by her choice of words.

"Don't you want to know the date of our birthday, silly?" he asked playfully a large smiling wrapping her lips.

He paused for a moment, still getting used to her generosity then quickly replied, "Yes."

She paused, for suspense, giggling as she held his gaze, then yelling with excitement, "April twenty-third!" her voice projecting over the small sand dunes as she threw her hands in the air.

"It's in the spring time," she spoke, and he watched as she giggled and laughed, he felt her tense up every time she was around and I felt it good to see her smile.

After the excitement faded, they both went back to their sand globs.

"You know if we work together on one, then the sand castle will be bigger," Roxas said pausing, he stared down at his sand pile, the top tower falling lopsided, then continued with his thoughts, "I think a bigger one is better than two small ones," he suggested picking at his fingers, the nervousness showing through his behavior.

The words ringing through her ears, they sounded like music, and she leapt for joy, for the fact that Roxas had said something that was not a reply, and then nodded, doing her best to conceal her wide smile.

"Yes Roxas, I would very much like to build a sand castle with you," she giggled, her face beaming with joy.

And with that Roxas stood up, sand falling from his lap, and trudging through the sand he sat down next to Namine.

--------------

Even though it was declared that Roxas's official birthday would be the day he arrived to the castle, the day being December ninth, he still found a little present on his bed each morning on April 23, for all the years to come.

-------------

Lebrezie: ok don't kill me, I know it was sad, and then it was all explanatory one you. I know but if a Queen dies, you just got to know, its one of the more important things.

I hope I ended on a good note, again returning you back to the future.

Anyway please review!


	2. The Fate of Heart

Lebrezie: Well here is chapter two, out as soon as I hoped it would be. Oh and this is my first chapter out on my lap top. Good to have it back. (read other stories if you want to know story) it is so exciting. EnJOY! Oh and I changed chapter two, so if you have already read it, then read it again, because it is the same about the first 7 pgs, but then it changes a lot. Yes a lot. Ok so I know BCCF, I told you it would only change a little, but it changed a lot, so read again. Thanks, bye. And enjoy!

Roxas: um excuse me Lebrezie, but Namine wants to make a shout out.

Lebrezie: go ahead.

Namine: Well I just want to wish Kingdom-x-Hearts a happy birthday, same as mine, were twins.

Roxas: any twin of Namine is a love for me. -Gives Kingdom-x-Hearts kisses-

Lebrezie: aw happiness. Now Disclaimer time!

Namine: L does not own anything, but she would like to thank xxKingdom-Hearts-Fanxx for being the first reviewer, and GaleBread for being second. Cause second should always be rewarded.

Lebrezie: thanks Nami, now on with the show!

Chapter 2

The Fate of Heart

"Of course, your majesty," Namine said bowing to her brother.

"Namine," he the king said chuckling, "You're royalty as well; you can address me by my name, as I do with yours."

"Well then why can't Roxas?" she asked stomping her feet.

"Oh so this is about Roxas," he asked, although it sounded more like an statement, his smile dropped with his words concerning the boy, "Should have known." He said under his breath, most of the problems Namine had recently concerned Roxas one way or another. 'Why won't you not let me and Roxas be alone?' 'Well Roxas is allowed…' the arguments of the past week returning to mind.

But he was rudely ripped from his thoughts by a shrill scream.

"That's not answering my question!" she yelled.

"Namine, don't make me say it…" his tone rising with each word, but he was cut off.

"I asked WHY?" she demanded.

"Because he is not royalty!" he screamed at his sister, partly lifting himself from the throne on which he sat.

"Well mom treated him as if he were her son!" she retorted again stomping her foot.

"Well mom has been dead for five years now!" he yelled, the words slipping through his lips before he had a chance to process his thoughts. Immediately catching his breath, after realizing what he had said, his face saddened a bit.

Her face fell, she was only 10 when her mother died and because her brother became king, only shortly after, she never truly got over the loss.

"Namine," he said, the tension leaving his face, his voice soft with remorse.

"Just shut up, Cid!" she screamed anger filling her eyes, tears building at the brim of her eyes. She had been sad for the most part, but throughout the years, had covered it with anger.

"Namine I know you are angry…" he tried begin, but was at a loss of words.

"What is so wrong with Roxas, Cid?" she asked taking only a short pause in between sentences, "he has been living in the palace for practically all his life, and he has done nothing wrong!" she screamed throwing, out of frustration, confusion, but mostly anger, in the air.

"It always comes back to Roxas," he said chuckling, rubbing his hand against his chin, a trait he had inherited from his mother.

"Why don't you like him, Cid?" she screamed her head tilting toward the ground as she thought, 'I can't help but like him.'

"Namine he is just…" But he was interrupted, he himself building up anger.

"You know what, I don't want to hear it!" she screamed her head snapping up.

"I get it! You don't want me to see Roxas," she screamed glaring at him, "Well too bad!" she ended running out of the room.

"Where are you going!" he demanded, rising from his seat.

"To go see Roxas! She yelled, the vibrations in her voice proved that she was already down the main palace hall. Thinking to herself as she stormed out of the room, 'At least he understands me!'

The king laid his head in his hands and sighed, before finally alerting the guards.

"What is the matter, your highness?" The head guard hurried in, bowing to his king.

"Follow her!" she said, rather calmly.

"If you don't mind me asking," the guard stuttered, but then swallowing, continued with his statement, "Is there something the matter with the boy?"

"Yeah, I just don't feel right about him," he said standing, took a breath, "Now lets move!" he screamed, jerking his arms forward, and it was not before long that an entire section of the army was out in the desert in search for the young princess.

-----------

"Roxas!" Namine screamed, jumping off her carriage.

"Oh, hey Namine…woah!" Roxas smiled turning round to meet his childhood friend, but yelped as she collided with his chest knocking his to the ground.

He lay on his back, himself sinking in the sand; she lay on top of him, her hands placed on either his of his head.

"Roxas it is so great to see you!" She giggled, smiling, "With you working on this dig, I hardly ever get to see you." She stated, her face falling, but not wanting to sadden the boy forced herself to keep a smile.

"Oh well I am sorry, about that." He said his face still flush from his current position with the young girl. But he claims it was due to the heat of the vast desert.

"No you don't have to apologize, I know that this is what your father came to our country to do, and I am happy that you're following in his foot steps." She said her smile once again retuning.

It was true that Roxas father, his identity to this day still remaining a mystery, came to the island of Paradise Island, to uncover the vast set of mysterious artifacts, the main one being the one Roxas was presently working on, located in the center of the desert, far from any civilization.

Roxas was about to inform Namine of her position on him, his face expression becoming uncomfortable at the thought of speaking with her about such things, but she continued her thought from before, saying such words, "…and that is why I brought you some food." She pulled out a picnic basket, hand woven and laced with trim, an item of royalty.

"I thought we could have a picnic." She said lifting herself off of her friend.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," he said getting up, now towering over her, he had grown so tall, he claimed from his memory that his father was tall, but then he also pointed out that most things were tall when he was a mere six year old.

"Let me just inform my workers of the break." He said walking over to the group of large me.

Yes it was true, because of his father, but mainly the Queen, Roxas became a head worker, for the uncovering of artifacts and ruins, of the city. And because of his dedication he had his own crew of men by the age of sixteen, and after working together for almost a year now, that had great respect for one another.

Standing there in the desert, the wind blowing her royal garments in the wind, her hair getting slightly matted, she gazed the vast landscape.

Her country, the desert extending in all directions, it was true that most of the island was desert, becoming more and more sand like as you traveled further inland, most people and towns residing on the outside, because of the ocean, and due to the incident a little over ten years ago, to avoid harsh, uncaring sand storms.

She walked over to the country's latest attraction, the artifact Roxas was in charge of uncovering. It lay in flat on the ground, but covered a vast amount of land. It took the shape of a heart imbedded in the sand, hard stone outlined its edges, fancy, old, pictures and symbols engraved its face.

In a way it was beautiful, but the longer she gazed the more she felt wrong, a slight shiver moving down her spine, as a thought struck her mind.

---------

It was her, she sat in a room made of glass, her reflection staring back at her in all directions, and in her hand she held a single heart, its soft pink curves barley touching the tips of her fingers.

She knew it was her, but she felt herself watching as well. She wanted to go over and comfort herself, ask what was wrong, but her feet were glued, as she felt herself unable to move.

She gazed upon the back of herself, and in the mirror she saw herself crying, she reached a hand forward, but she felt herself freeze, her mind slipping, and she felt herself falling back into the ground or was it the sky.

-----------

"Namine," Roxas said once he approached the girl, "Please don't go near this ruin, we don't yet know its power, and it could be dangerous." He finished now standing next to her.

"Namine?" he questioned, after not hearing her response. Her hair was blowing in the wind, covering her face, but more importantly her eyes.

"Namine, are you alright?" a sense of panic in his voice as he reached out and placed a large tired hand of her petite shoulder.

She slowly turned at the realization of his touch, her eyes blank and grey. She looked up at him. He tried to speak but her gaze over powered his words, and he stayed silent.

She brought a hand up to his cheek and grazed his skin with the tips of her fingers.

"Roxas," she whispered the slightest of smiles appearing across her lips, but then her gaze changed, and he blank eyes dropped, and she whispered, "Help."

His face tense, concern filled his eyes, when she once again looked up to face him, her eyes returning to the color of the sky, her expression was dull mixed with confusion. She seemed dazed, she tried to smile, but her knees buckled and she fell forward.

Extending his arms, he caught her, and held her. Her eyes were closed, and she felt faint, her face cold, and clammy. He quickly picked her up wedding style and carried her across the desert over towards the shade.

----------

The world was dark, and everything felt like nothing, until his voice penetrated the dark walls.

"Namine, this ruin, we don't yet know its power." He said, silent weeps could be heard.

Brought back by the sound, she lifted her eyelids and started up at the top of a cloth covered tent. Her hand grasped within his, he was staring off into the distance, his face stern, his eyes locked, on the tent entrance.

"Roxas?" she spoke, her voice barley above a whisper.

His attention immediately turned to face her, and his expression lighted.

"I am glad you are alright, Namine." He said, his face still in a frown, "But please stay inside, the winds have picked up outside." He said again returning his gaze to the door.

She listened, the tent becoming silent, and she heard the wind swirling outside.

"Is it bad, are we going to be ok?" she asked quickly, breaking the silence.

"No worries, this has been happening a lot his week, I just don't want to see you get hurt." He replied, a smile reaching his lips.

She sighed deeply, laying her head back against the pillow.

----------

"Roxas?" she stated his name, as she titled her head forward, in order to get his attention.

"Yes." He said, his gaze not leaving the door.

"How long was I out?" she questioned.

"No more than thirty minuets." He said his eye brows narrowing.

She paused, preparing herself to question.

"Do you know what happened," she asked, and his head jerked suddenly, his attention now on her. Startled by his reaction she paused, her mouth gaping slightly, showing that she was in mid word, to rethink the way she asked her question. Then started again, "Do you know why I fainted?" she asked her eyes lowering.

He answered not abruptly, but nor did he extend the silence.

"I don't know Namine, but it scared me." He admitted, "I never want that to happen to you again," he paused his eyes softening, "And that is why I promise to always protect you." He said, the silence in the room growing, but he was soon called out of the room by one of his esteemed workers.

She felt her face blush at his words, and the promise ringed in her ears over and over again, but her thought were interrupted when one of the palace guards entered the tent, his clothes somewhat disorientated due to the wind.

"The king whishes to see you, Princess." He said bowing. "He would like to take you home, now." He said politely, without moving from his spot at the door.

Namine panicked, her brother wanted to take her away from here, from Roxas, he wanted to break the promise. And she quickly came to the conclusion that he was not going to let him, and do everything in her power to stay by Roxas's side.

She quickly jumped from the bed, her feet landing on the floor with a thud, her head a bit woozy but she ignored the dizziness and went. She dashed for one of the four cloth walls, bent down and lifted up the cloth curtain. The muffled sounds of the guards voice yelling after for her to stop.

The wind had picked up since she was last outside, and she was having trouble holding onto her sun hat, but after hearing the sounds of the king's men she forgot the hat and ran in the opposite direction.

She ran towards the dig, knowing that Roxas would be there, after all he always was.

Once she got close enough, she yelled his name, "Roxas! Roxas!" she screamed, cupping her hands around her mouth, further projecting her voice. The winds were picking up and the sand began to swirl, the faint noise of voices could he heard around her.

"Namine!" he yelled rushing over to her, pulling her into a tight hug. "Namine," he said into her ear speaking softer, "what are you doing outside, you were supposed to go back to the palace." He said a hint of anger in his voice.

She was shocked at first by his words, but then shook her head clearing her thoughts, and spoke as she slightly pushed away from him, "I don't want to go back!" she yelled over the wind, "I want to stay here with you!" but her voice was being muffled.

"It is too dangerous." He yelled, his memories falling back to when he was young.

It was then that a huge gust of wind swept by, the sand stinging their skin. He once again pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her, her face lying against his chest. He bowed his head, and leaned it against hers. The whole time, thinking, praying for her safety.

Being so close to him felt good, and once the wind past she did not want to let go, but she could hear the voices of the king's men, and even the king himself yelling for her, and she no matter what it took, was not going back with them, because she knew for sure, that she would be band to leave the castle if she did.

She pulled away, shielding her face from the wind, which had slightly died down since the earlier gust. "I have to go!" she screamed, "they are coming, I have to hide" she said to him.

His eyes glossy, for the thoughts of his father, and his last hours, flooded back to him, fresh in his mind as if they had happened yesterday. But then he felt emptiness in his arms, and shook his head free of these thoughts. Namine was gone, and without even thinking he began to run after her.

She ran towards the ruin, feeling that if she was there, she would be forever safe.

He saw her in the distance, running towards the ruin. And fear struck his mind, it was going to take her, and he ran faster.

But as he ran through the sand filled wind, he saw the faint image of her stepping into the imprinted heart shape ruin, he screamed, "Namine! NO!!!!" but as he ran to the edge of the ruin, she saw him look back at him, her feet placed in the center.

He reached his hand out to her, but the sand surrounding the edge rushed up, as if creating a wall of sand and wind.

He flung down to the ground, placing his hand over his head, protecting his neck, as the wind flowed over him. 

----------

Namine ran into the ruin, her heart beating fast, and she stumbled to the center. Hearing Roxas, she turned to look back, and as he reached out his hand, the sand swirled upward, creating a wall. She shielded her eyes with her arm, but slowly brought it away.

She looked around, it seemed as if she was in a room, the walls of sand, though not solid, seemed to be impenetrable, and the sand whooshing outside the walls, sounded fierce and uncaring. While the air inside the now heart shaped room was still and cold.

She could faintly see the image of Roxas his head buried under his arm, the sand ripping at his fragile self. She tried to run forward towards him, but she was jerked back. Held in her place she felt herself become weak.

Her eyes once again turning dull, the image of the glass room flashing before her eyes. The sand making the walls began to spin rapidly in all directions, and she felt dizzy her mind clouded, her eyes fell.

She felt as if she was being torn from her body, as she was lifted from the ground. The wind swirling her hair and clothes, she outstretched her arms and blinked her eyes.

Then the pain rushed in, as she felt her heart being ripped from her, her soul being torn apart. She wanted to scream, but all she could do was feeling the pain.

She once again she felt like she was looking at herself from other eyes, but the pain reminded her it was real.

Until it was gone, she felt empty a shell, and then she fainted, her body falling back to the earth, she felt like her dream, her vision, as she fell back to the ground.

---------

Then it suddenly stopped the wind calmed and the sand settled all within the same second; the desert returning to normal. Roxas lifted his head brushing the sand from his hair, and pushed his torso from the ground pushing off with his arms. His vision blurry he glanced forward, the figure of a small young girl laying in the center of the heart ruin, once again flat, the walls of swirling sand had disappeared.

He shook his head, his vision becoming clearer, and darted forward.

Without thinking he ran into the heart, stepping on the sandstone tiles, his feet clacking against the rocks.

She laid oh her side, their in the center of the circle, her head resting against the cold stone, her arms out in front of her also laying against the rock. Her legs crossed, her blond locks covering her face.

He sprinted forward, kneeling down next to her. He lifted her head, placing it on his leg, and brushing the bangs for her face. Her face was pale and cold, her expression was blank. He took her hand in his and laid his head to her chest, hearing the slighted of beats.

She was alive the joy rushed through his body, he kneeled on both knees placing a hand under the top of her back, and then another in the crook of her knees, and picked her up wedding style.

He walked out the heart ruin, and he felt as if he walked through a force field, ignoring the change he continued walking.

The men and guards were recovering from the storm, most only with slight wounds.

Roxas walked past them his eyes focused on the king; stopping when he was only a foot away. He coldly spoke, "This is your fault," without making eye contact with the king.

The king was shocked, but did not reply harshly, but rather calmly, for he knew that they young boy that he had despised had saved his sister, the princes to Paradise Islands, and that there should be no punishment for that.

"We will escort you back to the palace." He said gesturing his hand toward one of the unbroken carriages.

Roxas only nodded, knowing very well that Namine did not want to go back with her brother, but because he wanted to do what was best for her, he entered the carriage, placing her in his lap.

----------

That day Roxas sat beside Namine's bed all day, holding her had, silently praying. Her eyes never opening to blink.

The sun finally died, the world becoming night, and the earth becoming cold.

His eyelids falling heavy, he slipped his hand from Namine's covering his mouth of his gaping yawn then carefully slipped his fingers into the palm of her hand. Laying his head down, he slowly drifted off into a heavy slumber.

Gracing his finger tips against the soft smooth skin of her palm, he smiled, and dreamed of happy times.

-----------

"Roxas," a voice called.

"Roxas," it whispered again, its echoes channeling through the large palace corridors.

His eyelids lifting slowly, he looked around the dark room, glancing from wall to wall, nothing but darkness, so he once again closed his eyes hoping to return to his dream of past birthdays, large forests, but most of all Namine and his memories shared with her.

"Roxas," it said after some time.

Roxas once again heard his name, but not wanting to leave his dream.

He clamped his eyes shut hoping to recapture the feel of his dream and drift back into his slumber; he needed to see the end, what would happen.

"Roxas," it called, beckoning him.

But his dream also called for it was of her.

"_No, Roxas don't go."_ She said, her blond hair shadowing her face.

He tried to reach out his hands to her and protect her, but reality was calling.

"Roxas," the voice said now directly speaking into his ear.

"_No, Roxas, help me."_ She said, her eyes lifting, tears streaming down her face.

"Roxas, dear, please wake up," the voice spoke, sounding clearer, it pitch seeming women like.

"_Help me!"_ she screamed, her voice disappearing into the echo's as his mind awoke, and his body shook with fear.

His eyes shot open of the image of her descending into the darkness, him being taken away leaving her there.

"Namine!" he screamed sitting straight up, relived that his night mare was over.

"Oh dear, Roxas you scared me." The voice, now clearly coming from a women said, she said covering her hand with her mouth, covering up the laugh, and pointing to the sleeping girl beside her.

Roxas's pupils dilated and his face turned white, his lips quivered and a shiver inched through his veins. For the Queen sat in front of him.

Realizing that Roxas was in shock she spoke, "oh Roxas it is just me," she said shooing the air, and then giggled to herself, "I never knew you would grow up to be such a lazy boy." She said taking a pause, "I took so long to wake you up." She finished.

There was a long silence that filled the room, the vast darkness setting in between them, the sounds of the sleeping blond could be heard, and the shifting movements of the young man in his chair, but then the deceased Queen spoke.

"You have grown up to be such a hansom, young man." She said, her voice full of pride, as she lightly touched his cheek.

Her touch calmed the anxious teen a bit, and he found the nerve to speak.

"You majesty…" he said, the words barely slipping from his mouth, but as his thoughts over rode the shock his words became mumbled and his thoughts jumbled.

"Yes, but would you please follow me, I don't want to wake the sleeping girl." She said taking a step towards the large door on the other side of the room.

She stopped glanced over her shoulder and smiled slightly then continued walking.

Roxas slowly got up from his chair, being aware of his every move, in order not to wake the sleeping princess, and then hesitantly took steps following the Queen.

She exited the through the large door, and seated herself on one of the cushioned benches just outside the medical room.

She patted the seat next to her, motioning for Roxas to take a seat, after noticing that he was once again glued to the floor in what was now, after shock.

He slowly nodded his head and took a seat.

Roxas wanted to sit as close to the Queen as possible, for he missed her dearly, and whished to feel her wrap her arms around him, like she had all those many times before. But he sat on the opposite side of the bench, crossing his legs in an awkward position and started down at his hands.

She spoke after only a few moments, she knew not to waste time, "Roxas, I know this meeting must be weird for you, but before I begin, is there anything you want to ask?" she questioned to young boy.

His head jerked up with the sound of her words, the sound of her voice so captivating, so unreal that he could not help but stare.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts and tried to organize enough words to make a clear sentence.

"Yes," he said slowly, pausing, repeating the question once or twice in his head in order to make sure it did not sound as stupid as he knew it would, "Am I…," but his eyes dropped and he clasped his hands together, "Am I…" he started again, "Am I dead?" he asked his eyes serious as he locked gazes with the Queen.

Her face expression brightened, and she smiled, "No Roxas, my son…" Roxas shuddered at the words, she other than his father was the only one to call him 'son' and it felt warm and inviting as it touched her lips, but when gone it left the feeling of distance, and remorse. "…you are not dead, you are very alive in fact." She finished.

"Then how?" Roxas said lifting and clenching his hands into fists then releasing them again. His face tense, as if he had just witnessed a murder.

"This is only a dream Roxas," she said placing her hand on his, "This is only a dream," she repeated smiling then pulling him into a large, inviting, loving, motherly hug.

And as the sunlight hit the glass, and slowly inched its way into the room, the Queen felt it burn her cheeks and she pulled away, leaving Roxas again empty.

"We must hurry," she stated, now standing, as she glanced up towards the large windows lining the corridors. "We don't have much time," she said her face crinkling, showing age with wrinkles.

And with that she rushed to the door way of the medical room, stopping quickly she faced Roxas. He being taller than her, she stood taller to reach eye contact.

"Roxas, listen to me," she spoke sternly, "Namine, she is dying, and she needs your help." She said rather abruptly. At the news of another death of someone close to him, Roxas shuddered, but quickly regained his composition, and looked directly into the Queen's eyes.

"Please take my daughter, and help her." She said hurrying over to Namine's bedside.

Roxas confused on what to do, just stood there slightly lifting his hands, then putting them down by his sides, again.

"Quickly, now" the Queen motioned with her arms.

And Roxas scooped Namine into his arms, wedding style, her head resting on his arm.

"Now follow me." She said, rushing forward and out of the room. Winding through the corridors and down stairs they went; Roxas never stopping to question the Queen's actions.

Before he realized it, they were outside, the sun peeking up above the horizon; a gentle breeze hitting his face.

"Go!" she said, motioning towards the desert.

"But…" he began but was interrupted.

"Listen, Roxas my dear, I will always be with you, and I am sorry for leaving you at such an early age, but you must go!" she said touching his cheek.

He nodded, never failing to obey the Queen's orders, and walked forward, his shoes hitting the cobble stone, making a small clacking noise as he stepped.

"Go, and follow you heart." Roxas heard the Queen speak, he turned around, but she was gone, disappeared into the shadows, he frowned and turned again and began to walk.

The frown leaving his face he thought, 'This truly is a very odd dream.' But despite his thoughts he still continued on walking.

----------

Roxas trudged on, his feet sinking deep within the sand with every step. The sun now high, was beating down on his head and shoulders and he had removed his cloak and placed it over the girl in his arms to protect her from the sun.

He walked a few more steps, but the sun did not quit, and his eye lids became heavy, the sweat beating down his forehead. His mind became blurry, and his vision unclear. He began to see hallucinations, unclear what was for real or not.

A large rock, providing shade was seen in the distance, and Roxas decided that it would be best to rest in the shade to regain his energy. All the time whishing the dream would end.

His eyelids became heavy and tiredness over came his body, his muscles ached, and his mouth ran dry. He needed to keep going, but felt as if he was going to end.

He took one last step placing his right foot in front of his left and his balance was caught off guard, he stumbled and feel, the poor princess, hot and sweaty, but still overcome by and endless sleep, laid in the sand beside him. He needed to continue he needed to fine hope, but they journey never seemed to end, and he could not find the strength to rise.

Pulling the princess close, he closed his eyes, allowing his brain to melt, a sense of peace over came him, and he left, the world closing, he was leaving, and it felt good.

------------

Lebrezie: ok so how do you like it, yep that is the end, Roxas died………jk.

Keep reading the story goes on, just figured you need a break, my eyes would sure hurt if I were you. Well hope you enjoyed the joke. Hehe I did, I mean how many thought that he actually died, I did, when I was writing it, I was like harsh. Well tell me in a Review. Bye!

------------

He woke, his eyes drifting from left to right, his eyelids still covering his eyes, obscuring his vision.

The sound people covered his ears, people sweeping, shopping, dining, the noise pollution pulled him from his long slumber. He propped his hands palm flat on the floor, and lifted himself off the ground. His vision blurred he blinked, thinking that he was in a small room with wood walls, and a mat bed, confused him, so he blinked once again rubbing the sleep away, only to find a clearer picture of what was described.

He jumped to his feet, he did not recognize the place in which he was and that was a bad thing.

His mind tracing his thoughts, he found nothing, nothing at all, nothing except a dream, and an old woman. Then the blood rushed to his face at the realization that in his dream he was carrying a girl. He rushed out of the room, not knowing who she was, but he felt a strong connection with her, and was concerned about her well being and safety.

As he slid open the grass door, he ran into a older women, herself plump and round, he smiled sweetly and bowed slightly.

Roxas stuttered at first, but then managed to get the words out, "Um is there a girl here, Blond hair, blue eyes, about my age?" he asked, pointing to himself.

She only nodded her head and gestured for him to follow. She led him to a room, slides open the grass door, and there on a small straw mat lay the girl of his dreams.

He rushed over to her, kneeling down by her head. He cupped her head in his hands, breathing heavily out of panic.

A Woman made a hiccup noise and he looked up, noticing her for the first time.

She smiled sweetly and questioned, "Do you know this girl?" she gestured toward the sleeping blond.

He nodded slightly responding, "I think I do."

She only nodded at his response, and then glanced over the girl once again.

"She is forever sleeping, and is missing something important to her." She said never glancing at him.

"I don't know." He said looking down at her, gazing over her features.

Without realizing that the girls attention was now on him she spoke, "Are you alright yourself, you look quite confused." She stated, worry in her eyes.

"Yes," he answered quickly, "I don't remember much…" he paused thinking, "…of anything really."

The girl then smiled and slid closer to him, "I can help with that" she said placing her hands on his temples, one hand on each side of his head.

"You probably have temporary memory loss, judging by this wound on your head." She said then examining his head trauma.

"I can bring your memory back, I am called a witch, but I just think of it as higher level healing, do you wish to remember?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Ok then, all your memories will flow back as once, so please be prepared for even the worst of experiences." She said her voice a bit shaky.

He nodded once again, then closed his eyes, preparing himself.

Then it began, a memory or two coming, _"April twenty-third!"_ …_sand castle will be bigger_…then they began to flow rapidly.

Going from bad to worse.

_Papa… I love you… afraid… Son… I am scare…d The village… Roxas! Run now…Regarding the boy… Different, huh… you can share my birthday… Island Paradise… Princess… Namine… very odd dream… Roxas, help me… Roxas it is so great to see you… have a picnic… this ruin… we don't yet know its power dangerous… this ruin… we don't yet know its power… Namine! NO!!!!... back to the palace… Sand storm…This is only a dream… Roxas follow your heart. _

He ripped his head away from her finger tips and clutched his skull with the pain, physical and cytological.

He lifted his head crying, for the memory of his father, or the Queen, of Namine, and of his promise, "I never want that to happen to you again," he paused his eyes softening, "And that is why I promise to always protect you."

His eyes dropping to the girl, the princess, Namine, 'I will always protect you' the words echoed in his head, and he smiled slightly. Whispering the words after the nurse had left,

"It was not a dream, it was real, this is real."

----------

Lebrezie: well ok so I know that it was sad, but it will get a lot happier in next chapter I promise. And new characters next chapter, yeah!

Roxas: ohhhhh diss.

Cid: shut up, I was just playing my part. Any way I can have you murdered or something.

Roxas: ahuh. And I quote, 'Just a part' meaning your not really a king.

Cid storms off.

Roxas: your words not mine.

And I just noticed that I have had a very bad sand storm in both chapters, I don't know if that is a bad sign of not yet. We will just have to see.

Oh and thanks to NamineLovesRoxasTooMuch and SarahSupaStar as well as the others I mentioned earlier!

Oh yeah and it skipped about 11 years between the two chapters, if you guys caught that.

Ok so I got a lot of reviews saying that this sounded a lot like Tsubasa well that is because I am reading it right now, fresh ideas, but one of the main reasons why I changed the chapter, I am trying to make it different. So I hope you enjoyed the modified chapter 2.

Oh and sorry **BlueChihuahuaCrimsonFlame **for having to abbreviate your name earlier. Haha sorry.

I will update soon, promise. Oh and school starts tomorrow, so please help me with lots and lots of reviews!


	3. A new companion or three

Lebrezie: So this is chapter 3 of Pieces of Heart: hehe so Roxas forgot his memory. Well then.

So I just thinking that I had 13 reviews for the two chapters so my declaimer people are going to be Organization 13. (Oh and be nice they rehearsed and worked really hard just for you)

Declaimer: Lebrezie – does, anything, cake, own – lebrezie fakes, her cake, anything, own, for does not, cake, anything, own anything.

Well there it was, the perfect disclaimer, and they had cake!

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3

A new companion…or three.

----------

"Excuse me Sir?" He woke to a voice, the familiar sounding voice, of the sweet nurse.

"hmph," Roxas replied, prying his deprived eyes open.

"I am here to inform you that your bath is ready," the nurse said extending a towel to the young blond.

"Yes thank you," Roxas said taking the soft cotton in his own hands.

She was closing the grass door to the room both he and Namine shared when he once again called her attention, "Um, excuse me Miss?" Roxas said lifting his eyes to her at the door, and once her attention was obtained he lowered his gaze back to his blond travel mate, "Is there any one of high power in the area, a king perhaps?" he spoke his voice stern, but his emotions weak.

"Yes," The nurse piped up, "I will schedule an arrangement as soon as possible." And with those words she left the room, leading Roxas to his bath.

------------

"So, Sir…Roxas, it is?" The high priest asked, flipping through the sheets of paper in his hands.

Roxas slowly nodded as he looked up at the priest sitting high on his stool, because there he stood in front of the throne, in what was called the priestly room.

The priest slowly smiled at the boy as he gazed down at the piece of paper, an essay in which Roxas had written, pleading his case.

The head honcho nodded his head, obviously agreeing with Roxas words, as his long red hair cascaded down and around the edges of his face, his long well groomed bands covering the whites of his eyes.

"I see you have the seal of royalty to the kingdom of Island Paradise, are you royalty Sir?" He asked his eyes shifting to Roxas as he spoke, the bangs retreating from his eyes.

"No, your highness, but I am traveling with the Princess." Roxas said blankly.

"And is she the girl you spoke of," he said pausing lifting the Roxas letter from the table beside him, "The girl your age, the one you were traveling with." He finished handing the paper back to Roxas.

Roxas took the paper graciously, and nodded his head.

"And you are requesting a guard to insure your safety." The priest questioned.

Roxas nodded his head, "It is for the princes, to see that she is safe." Roxas responded his eyes drifting to the floor, a hint of blush touching his cheeks as the promise he had made flooded his mind.

"Yes, if it is for the princess, then I will see to it." The all high one said, a smile touching his lips.

Roxas was dismissed, and decided that before going back to the lodge that he would check out the village surrounding the palace; possibly to buy some supplies for his journey.

----------

"Yes, Sir, those will do fine." Roxas said gesturing to the apples on the stand. And Roxas graciously took the treat after paying with a single gold coin.

He then turned around to find a small girl, about his age in years, covered in a hooded rag; brown, old quilts covered her small frame.

"Oh, excuse me." Roxas said, his eyes widening at the sight of the poor girl.

She only gave one single gesture, as she nodded her head then left, pushing beside him as she walked away.

Roxas stood their, his thoughts moving back to the poor girl, his conscience pounding his brain he wiped around, "Um, excuse me Miss!" He yelled his voice echoing through the long, narrow corroder that was the market place.

She swiftly turned around, exposing a lock of her red hair from under her hood, and flashed him a sweet smile.

"Yes?" She asked, stepping toward him, the bustling crowed filling the space between.

He tried to reply, "Would you like this apple?" He asked, but the crowd began to scream with loud noise, and the echo filled the small corridor with untranslatable noise.

She only shook her head, and pointed to her ears, indicating that she could not hear his words.

He spoke loudly and clearer this time, only to find the same result. He only sighed at his disappointment when he noticed her gesture something to him.

She motioned to her ear, then to a near by alley way, mouthing the words, 'Over there.' Then she began to walk towards the secluded area.

He followed her, thinking nothing of his actions, and once in the alleyway leaned his weight on an empty, cargo barrel.

"Ah, that is much better." She said removing her hood with a smile, exposing her shoulder length red hair, her violet eyes, and her elegant face.

'Woah' Roxas thought in his head, expecting her to look, well poorer, but she looked…like royalty.

"So, you told me to wait?" Kairi asked as she leaned forward clasping her hands behind her back.

"Oh yeah, I did," Roxas said shaking his head of all stupidity, "I wanted to see if you wanted an apple." Roxas stated but tried to make it sound more like a question towards the end.

She only giggled at his comment, bring a hand from behind her back and placing it over he lips in attempt to contain her laughter.

"Thank you for the offer, but no silly, I can bye my own apples." She said smiling sweetly at him, after she could speak once again.

"How," Roxas said trying to gesture to her rags, without trying to make it obvious.

"I am Kairi princess of this country!" She said, placing the hand that was once used to cover her mouth, on her chest, her voice growing higher with self esteem.

"I am really not supposed to tell the citizens who I am, but judging by your garments, you are a traveler," she declared this time she gestured to his clothes.

Roxas was taken back at her words, why not inform the citizens of the princess, he always remembered the citizens adoring Namine, why not here too. "Why?" Roxas blurted, verbalizing his thoughts.

"It's father," She said her gaze turning to the ground, lacking the rest of her explanation, "So that is why I sneak out," She spoke, her words perking up, her motions gesturing to the garments she wore, giving full explanation of her actions.

"I am just looking for adventure," she responded before Roxas could speak, "Father never lets me out of the palace."

It was silent for a long time as Roxas thoughts drifted off into space, but then his thoughts were interrupted by a certain red head trying to get his attention, "Um excuse me, but may I know your name?" She questioned as she waved in front of his face in attempt to get his attention.

"Oh, I am sorry," Roxas spoke, trying to be polite as possible; he was after all talking to the princess, "It is Roxas." He said blankly.

It was then that he noticed Princess Kairi staring at him intently and he felt that her stare was more than just a common glance; it felt as if she was entering his mind, and searching his memories. He looked at the ground, hoping this horrid feeling would stop.

"You have an interesting aura," She said slowly and softly, griping her forearm with her hand, as she noticed that the blond felt uncomfortable.

"What?" Roxas asked, confusing in his voice as he jerk his eyes towards the princess.

"I know it is weird, but I have the power to see auras, or well to put it in simpler terms, into your mind…your thoughts." She responded, her voice becoming quite shaky towards the end of her response.

"You mean to say that…you just read my thoughts?" Roxas asked pausing for a few moments in the middle of his sentence, forcing the words to come out. The thought of a stranger, no matter her status, reading his mind did not give him a good feeling at all, especially all that had happened to him.

"No, not all, I try to avoid personal feelings, unless the person tells me it is ok, that would be an invasion of privacy." She said a slight smile coming on her face, in hope that the blond was not too shocked by this sudden fact.

"So then…what did you see?" Roxas asked, hesitation in his voice when he asked the one question on his mind, he feared that she had seen too much, and he did not want to inflict that type of pain and hurt onto anyone, even if they were a mind reader.

"I saw a very beautiful blond girl, and I sensed that you had a strong connection to her, but then I switched memories, that like I said before would be an invasion of your personal thoughts," she paused for a moment as if thinking how to say something difficult on her mind, "And I saw that you are on a terrible quest to save the one most important to you." She finished her eyes dropping to the ground.

But once again before Roxas could respond to her words she spoke again, "I think it would be rude for me to search your feelings further so I wont, but can I ask you a question?" she asked her eyes looking hopefully towards the boy.

Roxas nodded and replied, "Sure."

"Ok then, well is the blond the one you wish to save?" She asked her voice barley above a whisper, a hint of blush coming over her cheeks as she spoke, the thought of love made her anxious.

"Yes," Roxas said without hesitation his voice firm and certain, "That is why I am here to help her, we are traveling and are currently asking the king for help."

"I can help, I can come with you!" Kairi jumped for joy, at the thought that for once in her life she had the opportunity to be somewhat useful.

Roxas was at first shocked by her sudden excitement and question, but then once he saw the look in her eyes he felt he owed her a true answer and then began to speak, "Um…Princess…"

"Please call me Kairi," She said interrupting him.

"Ok then, Kairi…it would be nice for you to join us, but it is a very dangerous journey and well to be honest…your father does not even let you out of the palace, how would he feel if you asked to go to a different world." Roxas stated the truth as clearly and nicely as possible, but it still hurt to say those words, and her reaction that followed them.

"Oh, yeah I see…" She paused, her eyes lowering to the ground, "I guess you are right." Her hands interlocking together as she stared at the ground.

"Well I will put a good word in for you to the king," She said her eyes never leaving the ground, "Well I suppose I should head back to the castle." She said, lifting the worn hood over her head, covering her vibrant hair, her young face, and her violet eyes; her appearance returning back to the peasant he thought she was.

"MayI escort you back," Roxas said trying to make her feel better.

But she only turned her head back to face him, everything covered by the hood except for her mouth, and her lips moved as she spoke, "No that would not be necessary, it was nice to meet you Roxas, and I hope that you are able to return the princess safe and sound."

With that she whispered good bye and turned on her heals, walking out of the alley back out to the market center.

And after a few minuets of sitting and thinking Roxas followed in her foot steps, back to the palace, her prison.

---------------

It had been some days since Roxas and Namine were first invited to the castle, and he had seen Kairi casually around the palace once or twice, but today was the day that the King requested his presence so he was currently waiting outside the throne room doors.

"Sir Roxas, the King will see you now," the friendly servant said as she led Roxas towards the throne room. The large doors opening in front of him and then closed again, no one entered the room but himself.

There, in front of him, sat the King on his throne, and to Roxas's surprise Kairi, the princess sat on a smaller throne beside the king, her faced lowered to the ground as the king looked directly at him.

"Your majesty you requested my presence," Roxas said as if rehearsed, then bowing slightly, he had done this same action many a time in his own cities palace, so you could say it was rehearsed.

"Yes, I did, this meeting is about your journey…" Kairi shook slightly as the king spoke these words, but Roxas did his best to shrug it off and continue to listen to the king's important words, "…and those guards you requested." He finished gesturing his hand, beckoning some one to come forward, and as if appearing out of nowhere two large men stepped forward.

"This is my main defense officer," The king said gesturing his hand to a tall well built brunette, his bangs slightly covering his eyes a large scar across the bridge of his nose.

The brunette after being properly introduced began to walk over to Roxas side, "Thank you for accomp…" Roxas began but he was rudely cut off.

"Don't make me kill you," the brunette stated coldly no emotion in his eyes, voice or face; as he brushed past Roxas and exited into the hallway.

Roxas stood shocked by his words, but did not want to offend the king so he shook himself back into a serene mental state.

The king just shrugged off the guards words and playfully responded, "Do not worry son, Leon is just a bit colder than most, but almost all his threats are guaranteed to be empty."

Then a grunt could be heard from where Leon once stood, and Roxas turned his attention along with the king over toward the dark corner.

The room stayed silent for a moment, until the king finally spoke, a hint of nervousness in his voice, "Oh yes, and this is…a powerful weapons artists, Axel." The king announced, the red head now stepping forward.

"Ahem," the spiky haired man grunted, lifting his hands so they were level with his chest, exposing shackles that linked his arms together.

"Oh yes, guards unlock him." The king demanded, and as commanded a few guards hurried over to the tall red head.

'Time to give the new boss a little scare, hehe,'

Click

"Fools!" He roared with laughter fire appearing in his hands, but just as he made this action he was once again pinned to the floor, when five or six ninjas appeared from the corners.

And from outside in the hall Leon smiled at his well planned defense system.

"Fine, fine, I will behave, girl scouts honor," Axel said after he lifted himself off the floor.

Then he casually walked across the floor sending a smirk towards Roxas then exited towards the hall following the guard's foot steps.

It was then that Roxas was dismissed, and he turned on his heals. He was about to exit through the large stone doors when he heard the sound of and argument coming from behind him.

"Father will you please let me go?" Kairi whimpered

"No, and that is final."

"But I never get to leave the palace, Roxas even said it." Now being pulled into the conversation Roxas felt the need to step forward, but instead stayed in his place.

"Yes and that is for your safety Kairi!"

"But I never get to have fun," Kairi whispered, her bodying now cowering in fear of her fathers raise in voice.

"Kairi…" But the king was interrupted by a certain blond.

"Your majesty," Roxas said in a stern voice, unable to handle a girl's depression he had to say something take some type of action.

The king was appalled by his guest's intrusion but neither did he say a word, and Roxas continued.

"Look at your daughter; she is miserable, look at what you have done to her!" Roxas belted the anger in his voice rising, he felt as if he was no long talking to the King and Kairi but to Namine's older brother about Namine, the passion in his voice flowing thick with every word.

"I for a fact know a girl whose brother smothered her, never let her live the way she wanted, and her fate was somewhat that of death," Roxas said choking out the last words.

"I hope you do not wish this same fate upon your daughter, so Sir I say that if you love her then let her go, she needs to do this for herself." Roxas said his eyes staring straight into those of the king, his fists clenched tight.

The king only blinked his eyes in shock, and after a few moments Roxas spoke again, "Come on Kairi, you are coming with me, I am going to give you the journey you want."

With those words Kairi slowly turned her head towards her father and he smiled slightly at her. With his approval she jumped off the throne and ran towards the door lunging herself into Roxas arms, "Thank you so much, thank you." She repeated tears streaming her cheeks.

At first shocked and embarrassed by the sudden contact he blushed but he slowly wrapped his arms around her and said, "Your welcome, Kairi, your welcome."

The king interrupting their thanks voiced his thoughts across the room, "Bring her back within one-hundred days!"

Roxas only nodded after pulling away from Kairi then exited the throne room doors.

-------------

After his daughter and the boy had left the king called upon his guards, "Is that the boy they speak of?" He asked as if demanding the correct answer.

"I believe he is, your majesty." The guard responded, pausing only for a moment then questioning the king, "Wasn't that one of our more troubled warriors, with the red hair, that you sent out with them?"

"Yes, but the more reason to get him out of the country right, anyway if the boy is who we believe he is then he will have no trouble from the criminal at all."

And with those words the king smiled dismissing the guard.

--------------

Lebrezie: well I hope you like this chapter, and no, this is not going to turn into a Kairi and Roxas she was just thanking him.

So yeah this reminds me of Aladdin a little, only Kairi and Roxas DO NOT fall in love. Trust me on that one.

And no worries Namine will wake up…eventually. Haha I am so evil.

Well please review! Thanks bye.


	4. The past always comes back to haunt you

um...yeah this is not a new chapter, i just had some grammar mistakes that GaleBread so nicely pointed out, and wanted to change them so thanks!

Lebrezie: So yeah, hey you guys. Sorry for the really late update…but well I kind of had major writers block…on all of my stories.

Axel: But HAZA! You finally put me in!

Lebrezie: Yes Axel, yes I did.

Roxas: now make Namine wake up!

Lebrezie: One request at a time shesh!

Roxas: fine fine…but love can't wait forever.

Kairi: Oh Roxas, how romantic! –runs over to Namine with a recorder in hand-

Sora: HAHA! Roxas is in love. Roxas and Namine sitting in a tree doing something they shouldn't be, it beings with an S and ends with an X. Oh my gosh, it must be sex! -ILOVEAnime65

Roxas: DIE DIE! –pulls out light saber and chases after Sora-

Sora: LIGHT SABER! What the hell! What are we Star Wars or something!

-After running around for 10 hours-

Lebrezie: sigh. Guys can we stop no-

Sora: AWWWW! – a star wand appears in his hand, stops looks at hand, the smirks evilly- BO-YA! TAKE THAT DART VADER!

-After another hour of idiocy-

Sora is hairless…and Roxas is in a dress.

Lebrezie: -shaking head- All I can say to that is…one with the story…please!

Chapter 4

The past always come back to haunt you

---------

"Roxas come one why don't you get out of this stuffy room and explore the castle," Kairi suggested as she took a seat next to him on the floor and set a hand on one of his shoulders to awake him from his stare.

Roxas shook his head lightly and blinked his eyes once or twice to get rid of the blurry dots flashing in front of his eyes. (A/N: no he is not high, but when you get up too fast and you see those colored dots, yeah that is what just happened)

"Kairi I dunno…" He responded tiredly as he titled his head towards the princess, revealing his pale skin, ruffled hair, and bagged eyes.

A look of sadness came over her as she gazed upon his facial features, and a twinge of pity hit her conscious; but she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and began to devise a plan to get him some fresh air.

She bolted out the door and within seconds he heard the once silent hallway fill with the noise of two very familiar voices.

"WHAT!?" A male screamed, is castle stroll obviously interrupted by Kairi.

"I said, you are going to get in there and watch her or else!"

"Or else," a small chuckle could be heard between words, "Or else, six feet vs. five one, it is not going to happen…unless you think you can convince me, princess." The male's voice becoming more, how could Roxas put it, seductive?

A growl could be heard, and Roxas interpreted it to be from the small girl, and then a very large, or let Roxas rephrase that, earth shaking moan. And his mind being all guy, no matter how proper he was raised, he automatically jumped to the worst possible conclusion. 'What are they making out or something?!?' he frantically screamed in his head, not that he cared what the princess did, but his cheeks suddenly flushed when he looked down at the sleeping princess. For the first time he noticed that she was barley clothed other than an almost see through night gown the maids had given, or well put on her. He gulped hard as he gazed upon her soft skin and felt the urged to caress her soft cheeks.

He had slightly lifted his hand from his lap but immediately jerked it back to his lap when he heard the entrance door to the room slam loudly against the wall; but he did not only pull his hand back, no that was just the beginning. He then proceeded to jump in the air and spin his entire body around to face the entrance, knocking over a bowl of warm water complete with hot towel onto the floor.

His eyes wandered to the two almost blurry figures at the door with a startled look, and he was about to speak to plead his case once his vision returned to its normal focus, but he was rudely interrupted.

"What are you looking at, never seen a guy kicked in the balls before, well commit it to memory and watch out because it happens a lot with her." Axel groaned using on hand to gesture to the small dainty princess now cleaning up the damp floor, while his other was holding his…pants.

"Oh no …um Axel I did not mean it…" Roxas pleaded but he was cut off by the upset read head.

"Save your breath, I don't give a care." Axel spat as he awkwardly waddled over to a chair.

Kairi just rolled her eyes before speaking, "Just ignore him Roxas he is just mad cause a girl can beat him up," Kairi said loud enough so that the now very angry weapons specialist could hear her every word.

"Hey, what you did was cheating, and plus if I did so much as lay a finger on you I would end up in hell!" Axel defended shaking his fist in the air.

"Oh well I hear the second time around is always better than the first so you should be fine." Kairi spat, knowing very well that she could anything she wanted to the poor man and there was nothing what so ever that he could do about it.

Axel just stuck his fist in his mouth to keep himself from saying the very harsh words he was thinking out loud.

"Anyway," Kairi said once she finished cleaning up the blond accidental mess, "Axel said that he would watch Namine so you can relax before our journey." Kairi said smiling, obviously proud of herself that she figured out the perfect plan to once again get what she wants.

Before he could respond Kairi locked both her hands with one of his and pulled him up off the ground; she then proceeded to pull him forward and out the door.

He took one last glance around the room and just as he was leaving the room and entering the hallway his eyes temporarily locked with Axel's, who just smirked evilly and waved slowly as if saying, 'Yeah because leaving your unconscious girlfriend with a prisoner is perfectly fine.'

And as if she could read his thoughts, oh wait she can, Kairi said, "Don't worry I hit him pretty hard, she should be fine." Kairi said not stopping but turning briefly to smile back at Roxas.

Roxas took Kairi's word for it, but he already decided that he will be checking back on Namine every hour or so, he trusted Axel…somewhat, and Axel said that he would watch over Namine for him…which well when you put two and two together was the exact reason why he was going to continue checking up on her.

------------

They had been walking for about ten minuets now, and Roxas sure hoped that Kairi knew where she was going because he sure had no clue.

"So you like artifacts right?" Kairi questioned although her tone said more like 'I know you like artifacts, I am just telling you that I know.'

So when Kairi said this unusually accurate guess Roxas spoke without thinking, "Wait how do you kn…oh yeah, you can read minds." Roxas concluded, temporarily judging himself as stupid.

Kairi just giggled, which made Roxas even more embarrassed, and stopped walking. "Ok I have to go to the powder room, so in order to get to the museum room you walk down this hall take a left at the picture of the guy with freaky moving eyes, walk down a set of stairs, pass the tiger chambers, walk down a hallway lit with crystal laps, climb back up two sets of stairs, don't stop on the first it is too dangerous, take twenty steps, make a right, take twenty steps down a normal looking hallway and then it is on your left…or is it your right…oh well you will figure it out." Kairi said taking a long pause to catch her breath, then asking if he got it.

Roxas was only able to slightly nod before she rushed off in some random direction. Roxas stood there for a few moments trying to go over the directions in his head, but he finally decided to just walked forward and find out if he had to take a secret passage or not later.

The destination seeming so far off on his so called journey that he was supposed to take with Kairi turned into a casual stroll as he admired the pictures and architecture of the palace.

He got to the picture that followed you with its eyes and stopped to examine it for some time and to his surprise Kairi was actually right. It did seem to follow you wherever you seemed to move. It actually reminded him of Namine's older brother Cid, the way it never stopped looking at you as if you were the enemy with an evil glare.

Roxas was about to proceed and get himself even deeper in the castle when a harsh, deep voice made him go from relaxed to tense within a matter of seconds.

"Why are you wondering around punk, get back to your room!" It was the man that told him to die or something earlier upon their first meeting; you know the one with the scar and brown hair. His name seemed to slip Roxas's mind but that was not about to stop him from being polite…and prevent himself from being killed.

"Yes Sir!" Roxas said giving the head of defense a salute. But the brunette only shook his head and walked away knowing that the blond was not trying to intentionally make a fool of himself, which just proved how much a fool he really was.

Not wanting to get on the bad side of a guy he new he was going to sped at least one hundred days with he began to head back in the direction of his room, but not being able to remember whether to take a left or right or go straight for that matter he soon got lost.

Roxas remembered getting lost constantly back at destiny, and that was with Namine guiding him too…although he did admit she did not have the best sense of direction in the world…and well apparently neither did he. But that was besides the point he was lost in this hunk of stone and no matter how much time he spent getting lost at destiny it was not going to help him here.

He continued to walk absent-mindly until he was in a great round room with the faces of people on them. What he later found out to be the foyer to the priests throne room. The faces were large, bigger than his entire being and most he did not recognize but one possibly two. One he was sure of, it was a picture of Kairi and it brought out the beauty of every feature on her. The other he was sure he had never met, but oddly the face seemed vaguely familiar. It was the picture of a man or well a boy about his age with brown hair. He was not smiling like Kairi but scowling and his face brought a sickening feeling to Roxas stomach.

He backed slowly away as the horrible taste come into his mouth and the feeling of vomit inched up his throat. Roxas leaned up against a near by marble wall in an attempt to increase his health back to normal.

It was not before long that he realized that he was leaning up against the door to the priest's throne room door that he had entered only a few days ago. He could also hear voices, which he recognized as the priest and some one else speaking inside.

Roxas knew that it was not moral to eavesdrop but he felt too weak to move so he sat down his back leaning on the door and told himself that he would block out the words being spoken inside.

But as all find it is difficult not to do the royal words entered the ears of the young blond and he listened in on their conversation.

"Yes I know losing Leon is going to severely damage our chances of winning, but it is Kairi, I wanted her to be protected by the best."

"Yes that is precisely why I sent Kairi away, for the same reason no one knows about her." The king said, without what appeared to before the priest could respond, but Roxas knew for a fact that the priest was talking to someone. So he eventually came to the conclusion that the other person probably someone of lesser status was mumbling and would not travel far enough for Roxas to hear.

"Of course she is in danger every day; so many people want to use her as leverage against me."

"I know I know…I just hope that this way he will keep her safe, he is supposed to be the other half after all right?"

"Yes I have heard rumors about him…he is the boy they found outside the palace walls…yes I have heard the rumors whether he was floating in air or on water I don't know. Either would be a miracle I agree."

"Roxas the boys name is Roxas"

At that moment Roxas pushed his head shortly followed with his body away from the door in reaction to the priest's words. He was both startled and frightened to learn something so abnormal about his past. He frantically shook his head and sprinted down the hallway.

------------

Roxas sprinted through the halls of the palace ignoring the yelps of the maids when he knocked them over of made them drop their clean towels. At hearing the voice of what seemed to be a high government official or worse…Leon, Roxas ran to a random door jiggled the lock and bolted inside not even bother to close the door.

He stayed silent as he hid underneath a stone table and waited for the stern male voices to pass. Once they did he waited some moments afterwards before he even thought about moving. The last thing he wanted was to get caught for what appeared to be snooping because he did not know the law or punishments of this country and could easily break a law anytime.

He was about to exit the room when a glare caught his eye. He walked towards it lighting a small lamp and gazed down at his discovery. He was in a room filled with ancient artifacts, but they were not displayed as if in a museum but they apparent to be in storage and were jumbled together.

He was not alone for more than five minuets before he was disturbed but he instantly recognized the voice and did not fret.

"You better not be planning to over throw the Priest, I already tried, and trust me I wanted gold and all I got was two steal bands…locked around my wrists." Axel informed with a full out scowl on his face.

"And why would you think that?" Roxas asked annoyed lifting an eyebrow as he tilted his head slightly to face the light emitting door way.

"Oh I dunno, maybe it is the sneaking around in the palace, or hiding away in a dark damp room…and your constant mumbling." Axel concluded as he gestured to the blonde's grim surroundings.

Roxas only sighed as he shifted the course items in his hands.

"No-" He began but was cut off by the red head leaning on the door frame.

"Yeah, don't even try to deny it, I was standing here for all of ten minuets and not once did you stop grumbling oddly to yourself."

"I was not mumbling…or well I was, but I was not plotting, I was admiring the ancient artifacts." Roxas said matter of factly.

"What are you obsessed with old stuff or something?" Axel questioned

"Well I guess you could say it is more of a fetish, but yes artifacts interest me."

"Alright 'Mr. Almighty Key of wonder and magnificence' who likes to use big _girly_ words," Axel said in obvious sarcasm as his swiftly swayed his body back and forth in a girl-ish manner as he wiggled his fingers in the air.

"Yeah well, artifacts calm me I guess." Roxas said a hint of frustration in his voice as a small scowl forced itself on his lips.

"Or does it? Time is a questionable thing; you will find that out soon enough." Axel said a large smirk on his face, as he pointed his shaking finger at the distraught blond.

Roxas just started at the red head, for it was his turn to give an idiotic look. Moments passed before Roxas concluded that Axel was just an insane prison victim and not to try to make any sense of his words.

"Well then why are you here?" Roxas questioned as if he was talking down to a younger individual, he himself an authority figure.

Axel sensing his harsh tone decided to poke some fun and lighten the situation.

"Yeah I witnessed your little panic attack back there, and I just wanted to make sure I was not going to spend the next two years of my life with some paranormal freak." Axel bluntly stated.

"The priest said 100 days," Roxas questioned temporally forgetting about the specialist's harsh attempt at fun.

"Yeah trust me we will be gone for longer." Axel said as if informing the blond of the nation's capital, as a proved fact.

Moments passed of total silence as Roxas turned his attention back to what Axel referred to as 'rocks' in an attempt to hid his thoughts on what Axel had just said.

Axel seeing that Roxas had lost attention, a thing Axel fought to never happen, he scanned his mind for an interesting and shocking topic. He brought his hand to his chin and rubbed slowly as he listed out the possibilities in his head. 'The princess's power…no he might already know that,' 'The mystery of Time…no we will let him figure that out himself.'

He paused his thoughts or they were more interrupted when he came to a sickening realization, 'damn I could sand a wall with these things, note to self: shave later.'

After this life changing moment he presumed to rub his chin even though he could feel the prickly hair through his gloves.

'That the priest really wears a wig…which is just plain sick, 'That every single country that has ever come into existence has been at war, the same war that is going on right now…bingo.'

He smirked evilly to himself and did not leave a moment to spare as he quickly spoke his thoughts, "We are at War you know," And after counting to three he turned on his heals and walked out the door.

"Yeah, I think I over heard the high priest talking, but I had my doubts." Roxas said turning around after deciding to actually speak, with caution of course, to the mentally insane. But to his surprise he found nothing but an empty door way. And he thought to himself, 'why is he here when I want to be alone, but when I need an answer he suddenly disappears.'

Just when Roxas was about to shrug off the retard/ magician Axel appeared, or well his head, in the door frame and replied, "Well what do you think a peaceful country would need a weapons specialist for?" And with those words he acted not only by smirking but by lifting his arms in the air and pointing in two index fingers directly at himself.

Roxas just chuckled at himself as he pictured the next two years with the big clown, then his eyes shot open and he dropped the rocks, the course objects landing with a large crash on the wooden stable, but he could care less as he sprinted out the door and down the hall shouting, "AXEL! You were supposed to stay with Namine!"

---------

Roxas stumbled back into the room he and Namine had been sharing for the past couple of days. He leaned against the door frame panting continuously, and he focused on slowing his breath before opening his eyes.

He found, to his relief, Kairi sitting beside Namine's straw bed on the floor, blotting her head with a wet towel.

"Kairi where is Axel?" Roxas said breathing heavily in between words. He had sprinted to hell and back for all he cared and he was tired.

"Oh no Roxas you did not stop on the first floor, I told you not to go there. Do you need some baby powder or peanut butter, what about some hydrochloric acid or Advil, do you have purple dots behind your ears and on the bottom of your feet?" Kairi said quickly as she examined all of Roxas body, as he stood their confused and uncomfortable.

"No Kairi, I am fine, I did not even make it past the guy with weird eyes." Roxas confessed willing to do anything to stop the princess from trying to lift up his shirt to check his arm pits for green words saying 'banana.' There was one thing for sure; Roxas was never going to stop on the first floor leading to the museum…ever.

"Oh well in that case you better get some rest, see you first thing in the morning we got to leave." Kairi said waving good bye as she ripped Axel by the collar, who had questionably appeared in the corner of the room, or had he been there the whole time. Roxas did not know nor care, for he was tired so for the forth night in a row he shared a bed with the blond princess.

--------------------------------------------

Lebrezie: well thanks for reading, and thanks to my reviewers!

Hoshizora no Hikari Final Hikari roxas-khSarahSupaStar and GaleBread

I would write more down here, but it is 9:16 (to be exact ahem) and I still have to start my homework…and eat dinner. Although you guys know I would skip food for you!

Axel: -cough- -cough- LIAR –cough-

Lebrezie: well then I would not skip dinner for everyone…AXEL!!!

And um no worries Namine will wake up soon!

R&R! bye!


	5. One piece closer, to the end

Lebrezie: Ok so you guys, I know that it has been a long time, a really long time. And I am really sorry about that, so I am going to make this introduction thing short. No annoying organization members or rude disclaimers.

You deserve the story, so here it is.

But before you go, I just want to say. I wrote this chapter differently. Very different than before, actually I think my writing style has changed…drastically. See I just finished reading the Twilight series…and I think it has taken a toll on me. I absolutely loved it, especially Edward! Tehe. But I am afraid that my writing is a lot like well Stephenie's style…

So yes it is written in first person, I think all the chapters are going to be first person, it is just so much more fun that way…well at least for me it is.

Oh yeah and well I hope you like it…even though it is different.

It is in Kairi's POV,

We wont have another Kairi POV for a while, so enjoy this chapter while it lasts!

Read it twice if you must, just to get the full effect, or heck, review twice if the mood tells ya to! It would sure make my day!

Haha just kidding. I really hope you like this chapter, even though it is weird, I like it a lot.

With out further a due! Read, enjoy, REVIEW!

-------------------

Chapter5

One piece closer, to the end.

"Bye Father." I said blankly, these moments when we said goodbye never seemed to affect him.

All those times that he would send me away, always coming up with some excuse, but I knew that my vacations were more than just a coincidence. Whenever there was a breach in security, I was always sent away, at first I was oblivious, but I eventually noticed the pattern.

I just shrugged off those almost painful memories of this life time and pulled away from the lifeless hug. I smiled knowing that I would see his face in one hundred days; "that is what they promised," I whispered reassuring myself. I knew he would hear me, and he responded.

"Yes," he said nodding his head, "if their contract fails to be complete, so does our side of the deal." He said winking.

I knew that my father was a large negotiator and that my needs were only a small part of the puzzle, but I did not mind, as long as I got what I needed in the end, my happiness, everything would be worth while.

He winked at me, and I smiled at him, I would not let him down. He had reminded me these past few days that I was the inside man, I had to make sure everything went as planned.

I was not about to let my country, but more importantly, Sor- I mean him down. I was still smiling as I turned and walked away; just the thought of him with his chestnut brown locks and sea blue eyes, managed to make my heart flutter.

It has always been a mystery as to why I was the one to remember, why I had involuntary taken the burden of the past and not Roxas, after all he had played the most important role in our fate.

Or well, that was what they told me. I never once took into account that she, specifically, could be lying to me. I trusted her, and soon my trust in them followed.

My memories were quite a complicated set. I did remember most memories, and although most were blurred, I could picture just enough for me to know the story, to make my heart fluttery when his name entered my thoughts.

As I turned around I reluctantly pushed that memory to the corners of my mind, a place they did not deserve to belong.

I knew a blush had come over my face, and it needed to be completely gone, as if it never existed, before I reached the exit to the large throne room.

There he was, Roxas, the hero of the story.

I hid a grimace, he was not a hero in my mind, and my hatred for him was growing rapidly.

Every moment my emotions grew stronger, uncontrollably of course, I am sure he could be a nice boy if I took the time to get to know him. But I doubt that would change my mind, I knew- for a fact- that this life, was just a mask, and even if he did seem different- I scowled at the word- his true colors will eventually shine through.

No one deserved a second change, especially him, not after what he did.

I am sure that my emotions about that particular day would be stronger if I could remember clearly, I can faintly see, but not as clearly as others.

It is as if I am looking at the sun setting over the horizon, all the colors blend together, but you can still see the picture. And although it was not clear I knew the gist of it, and even a memory as faint as that was able to make me hate him with my whole heart.

Roxas smiled at me, and I smiled back, convincing him of my sincerity. I had always been a good actress, but the feeling of actually deceiving someone.

It thrilled me.

I locked eyes with his accompanists, Axel and Leon, also two travelers that were to share this journey with me.

I nodded at each of them, giving more of my attention to Axel. "So are we ready to leave?" I asked in the happiest voice I could conger up.

"Well don't you want to say goodbye to your people first?" Roxas asked, it was a stupid question, and I forced myself not to grimace.

"No, actually I don't think they even know I exist." I said, dishing out my act.

He believed my every word, and I could tell he felt remorse for asking such a sensitive question.

I knew he was going to ask why; I would just have to wait for him to finish the debate he was having in his head about how to ask me. I waited, not as patiently as I had hoped, I wanted to start this journey and the sooner to be done with it, but I think I appeared shy enough.

"Why" He asked hesitantly, it was much simpler than I expected, but I was grateful to get the conversation moving again.

"Well, I don't know. I have asked daddy that many times, and he always says the same thing, it is for my own safety," I answered, repeating my fathers words like I memorized them, well actually after hearing them so many times I guess I had unintentionally committed them to memory.

Of course I had known the meaning of them for years, I was able to read minds, and I was not stupid.

I stopped my thoughts after realizing that the blond had not responded, he was probably trapped in his own thoughts.

I shrugged.

The least I could do was pull him out.

"But you know sometimes I think that it has to be something bigger. Like a war or something…a war between all the worlds." I knew it was something I was not supposed to tell, but after shooting a glance at Axel, he appeared calm, so I quickly concluded that I had not given too much away, either that or he had already stumbled on that piece of information.

After a few moments of silence and examination I decided on the second option, he seemed more pensive than shocked.

I shot a hard glance at Leon and he shook the blond from his thoughts, I knew I would hear no more from Roxas about my relationship with my people.

For one I had sent his mind in a spiraling downward fall that would most likely keep him quite for the next few hours, enough time for us to be rid of this city and one step closer to our goal.

--------------

"Ok guys, now that we are here..." I stopped for a moment to bit my lip, "…wherever here is, what do you guys want to do?" It was one of those annoying habits that I could never stop.

I forced myself to stop, my lips would get chapped easily in this desert, I am sure they needed no encouragement from me.

There was a long strand of suggestions, most essential, like getting food, water, Namine's piece of heart, most likely added by Roxas.

I only smiled when I heard his suggestion, he really did care so much about her.

I stared at him while the others bickered, most likely, about what to do next.

It was such a shame, his fate, really. He seemed like he did not deserve it, but fate is inevitable, and it was bound to happen some time, so why say anything to him.

I had been struggling with this since the day I met him. I even tried to give him clues, hints; a piece of me wanted him to figure it out, to step right into the trap, willingly. But I knew that his knowledge would only make everything more difficult, so I stop helping, and let him be. He found nothing out, to my knowledge, but I still had my suspicions about Axel. If he really had told Roxas about the war, what else had he told him.

I ignored my tempting thoughts, lets daddy handle the politics I reprimanded. I need to focus on this moment, these one hundred days. I had waited so long for the life time where we all could be together again, this life time, and I was not about to waste any second of it.

I shook my head of those thoughts, there is no point in worrying, these one hundred days, or however long it took would seem like nothing compared to the eternity I have waited for this existence, this chance.

I smiled at Roxas waiting only a second for his returning glance, then I looked away preparing myself for the odd not to mention stupid suggestion Axel was about to throw at us.

It only took a few seconds before he spoke, "How about bowling?" he suggested, it was obvious that he was oblivious to the stares he was getting.

He only looked at the ground most likely thinking about the strike he was going to get once he convinced us all to choose his option, which never happened of course.

I would never let it happen, if I were to not blow up at him now, like I always seemed to do whenever he suggested something irrational, stupid, illogical, foolish, ridiculous, unreasonable or even just plain crazy, I would surely blow my cover.

So I inhaled deeply, which I am sure only Leon noticed and began my rant,

"Axel are you an idiot, we were sent on this mission to find Namine's pieces, and you want to go _bowling_?!..." I paused taking a quick glance around the group; they seemed to be buying my act, as always.

I took another deep breath, just after locking eyes with Roxas and began again,

"…and think about Roxas, what is he going to do, he would never leave Namine's side, let alone go have fun while she was on her death bed!"

I stopped abruptly, knowing that I had taken my rant too far. I quickly searched his mind, and just like I thought, I had forgotten to mention to him that if her heart was not restored she would become a nobody, which in my opinion was permeate hell.

I quickly locked eyes with Roxas, he was pained and confused; I did not need to use my powers to see that. His emotions were plainly listed on his face.

I took a step toward him, but Axel put a hand out and shook his head slightly, I nodded in agreement.

"We should probably begin our search," Leon stated, he received a quick nod from Axel and I.

I looked toward Roxas, he slowly nodded his head.

I needed to find away to lighten his mood, he was the only one who could find Namine's piece, other than Namine herself, but she was unconscious at the moment.

I took a step forward ignoring Axel's hand, I was fully aware of the damage Roxas could do when he was upset, but I figured a little compassion would help not hurt the situation.

"Roxas, I can find Namine's piece, I can see it, if we get close enough; I will be able to pinpoint its exact location." I blurted without thinking.

I noticed Axel's bewildered expression, I shot him a glare out of the corner of my eye, and hoped that he got the message that I knew what I was doing, or at least I hoped I did.

I walked up to Roxas, "Grab Namine, we are going for a walk." I said hastily, I wanted to think my thoughts through before he got out of the house.

If I read Roxas mind the entire time I might be able to get a clue if not the location of that piece.

He stepped out of the door carrying Namine in his arms; he looked at me and nodded forcefully.

He was determined; he really believed that it was his responsibility to save her.

I stepped back and shook my head as I felt a wave of guilt run through my body.

I shivered, it was wrong to feel guilt; he _killed_ Sora; that was all I had to keep telling myself.

If I did I could get through these one hundred days without telling him a single bit of the truth.

I scowled as I called to him and the others, "Come on, we better get going."

Axel was at my side at once, he apparently could sense my hostility, I glared at him, but he understood that it was not for him.

Once I let the anger leave my mind, I slowed, Axel by my side, and waited for Roxas and Leon to catch up.

I clenched by fists as I felt his presence beside me, I had to learn to control my anger.

"I am doing the right thing," I whispered, and then I invaded his mind.

---------------------

We had been walking for a while, and as planned I had been frequently checking Roxas thoughts. Unfortunately I, or well Roxas, was having no luck finding Namine's piece.

After we passed the last mile mark I began to wish for a bread crumb trail to follow, but if life was really that easy then I probably would not be in this situation in the first place.

But just like I always did, I suppressed my anger, afraid that it would close the window. I had more important things to deal with at the moment that did not involve moping in my own misery.

See Axel had begun to complain about being thirsty after we took about our first ten steps; I thought he was faking, due to his freakish obsession with fire.

I thought he would be used to the scorching heat.

Leon ever so calmly offered to run back to the house and grab a canteen for the trip. But Axel said that the switchback was unnecessary, even thought it only would have taken two minuets.

I really wished I had stopped to argue with him, anything to avoid this hell he was putting us through right now, honestly I never knew a person could be so annoying.

Anyway so he decided during the baby of our trip that he was going to be Indiana Jones and live off the land, as he called it.

I muttered to him that he needed to add watching idiotic movies to the long list of other unmentionables I told him never to do again.

We had all been distracted, and thirsty ourselves, so apparently we were so unperceptive or careless to notice Axel sipping juice for a near by cactus plant.

A random, possibly poisonous, a fact I was beginning to hope for, desert plant.

We all sighed, frustration breaking our lips when he began to complain, drunkenly.

His appearance became rather ghastly rather quickly, and although I occasionally got a chuckle when he complained about his _visions, _it was beyond annoying.

My two favorite were between the dancing hippos that would not stop following us and the smiling banana and the rude bagel trying to follow natures course, which he explained to us did not involve them being eaten.

At this hallucination I angrily stepped closer to Roxas.

I have been trying since then to block him out along with my closeness to Roxas, both seeming not to bother me as much as well, five minuets ago.

I think this sudden comfort was due to a combined effort of the sudden quietness that had come over the group, maybe Axel got lost, I happily suggested to myself.

But more importantly Roxas was finally thinking of something that was possibly important enough for me to read his thoughts.

I Smiled. He was finally thinking right.

I sighed in relief; I knew they were all getting suspicious and weary, well except Axel. He doubted me from the start.

Turns out we were not that far off, pretty close actually. I smiled, and told the news, receiving a grin from Roxas, I could not tell if it was sincere or not, but it did not matter, I still winced.

They all congratulated me, even Axel, he seemed more aware of his surroundings by the time we arrived, which backed up my theory even more when he said, "You're amazing Princess, I knew you could do it all along," paired with a hard pat on the back.

I just sighed, then glared. He got the point and I kneeled down next to sleeping beauty.

--------------------------

Stealing the piece was the easy part.

I spotted it half a mile away, with my mind of course.

I told Roxas where to, and Axel followed. I smiled slightly at the red head, I was glad that he was creating this friendship trust thing with Roxas.

I knew he acted as if what he was nothing more than compassionate, but I had read his thoughts more than once. I would want an ally on the enemy line too, just for tactful purposes.

I kneeled down next to Namine, Roxas thought of her as his 'sleeping beauty.'

I giggled at the thought, she was gorgeous, just as I remembered her – well except a little younger. I suppose we all were in a way, our reunion had come a little soon than expected, but it was not a significant change so I could make due.

I glanced up at Leon when he let a small huff escape his lips; he was probably offended by the way I was examining Namine. I wonder if he knew about my gift.

I doubt father would tell him, he was not of that much importance, but he was a smart guy, so I remained cautious.

I just shrugged and let my mind wander. There was no one of importance in the small village town we stumbled upon, and nothing interesting to see. It was an odd place, surrounded by desert. The locals were probably afraid to leave.

I suppose it was like the town Roxas lived in before he was forced into this fateful journey.

I brushed away my thoughts. I did not like the past, most of it was horrid, and very little heartwarming.

I searched fretfully for an escape. The memories were quickly approaching; I could feel them, creepy from the corners of my mind, ready to attack.

I looked down at the blond before me, if I could read her mind, swim through her thoughts, but the chance along with the excitement disappeared when the faint echo traveled the streets.

"Come on, grab her, lets move!" Roxas screamed, one of his fists clenched tight.

"What?!" I screamed, out of all the things they could have done, I was not prepared for this.

"We snagged the piece!" Axel hollered, as he swooped down and whisked Namine into his arms.

I sighed heavily, as I began to run, I should have gone with them.

"I can't believe you stole from a butcher!" I screamed, not bothering to ask what they had done, I had already read their most recent, stupid, past.

"How else were we supposed to get it? It's not like we had any meat to wager…" he paused for a moment, I glared at him, but his smirk only intensified, "…unless you would volunteer." Axel chuckled. I knew exactly what he was thinking, it made me scowl.

I threw my head to the side, stupid idiot. I was not meat. He was going to have nightmares tonight; I would make sure of that.

----------------------------

We stopped just outside the city, each of us panting heavily.

Axel set Namine down, her head resting on Roxas bundled shirt; he had taken it off and placed it in the dirt without even a second thought. I sighed for a moment, my attention caught in the compassion Roxas was showing the girl.

Then I heard a chuckle wisp through the air. It hit my ears with the faintest intensity, but I shot a glare up instinctively, "I am not meat." I muttered, the anger dripping from each syllable.

"Sure you just keep telling yourself that, _Princess_." Axel purred, and then turned to kneel by the blond before I could respond.

I clenched by fists, and took a long deep breath. I let it out slow and opened my eyes, everyone was looking at me, I smiled, it felt faker than usual, and sat down. Opposite Axel, I did not want to sit by him, due to his rude behavior and his wretched smell; I mean honestly would it kill him to use some deodorant.

I crinkled my nose, why did he have to sit down wind. It was silent for a moment, a long moment, so I looked up. Once again all their eyes were on me. I was beginning to wonder if they were playing a game. "What?!" I spat, I was eager to hurry the process and get back and have it done with.

"Well we were just wondering if you knew-" but I cut Roxas off, I knew the end of his question, and figured that I should tell the truth, just this once.

"No, actually I am just as clueless as you guys-"

"Hey!" Axel snapped.

"What?!" I responded, that was uncalled for, how could he be so rude.

"Shut up Axel," I heard Roxas demand as he elbowed Axel. Hard. "Never mind him, just continue." I smiled lightly, at least someone had some manners around here, even if it was _him_.

"Very well then, as I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted…" I stopped and Axel muttered, "I am not clueless." I just stifled a chuckle and continued, "…I have no idea how this _process_ works."

"So, um, sorry." I said shrugging; I wanted to sound somewhat sympathetic even though I really did not care.

"Oh well, does anyone have any suggestions then?" Roxas asked, he seemed oddly shy, not just now but throughout this entire…three days, was it. He acted nothing at all like I remembered him.

I sat for a moment waiting, the silence was…nice.

"Maybe someone needs to kiss her, you know to break the spell or something." Axel said, rather smug. I sighed, spoke too soon.

"WHAT?!?! Axel you pervert, that is absurd, you just want to get some, you perv. I can't believe we even let you come on this journey, I mean you are going to be the death of us all…" I hollered, angrily shifting my eyes. Leon was stifling a laugh, at least someone enjoying this bicker.

"SHESH! Girl, you really know how to give a guy a head ache." He yelled, surprisingly over my voice. He sounded frustrated, it shut me up. It did look like I hurt his ears, just a bit.

"Can we all just stop fighting for a few minuets, at least until we figure this out." Roxas pleaded, I could tell that this was not just a game to him. Not just a simple puzzle that could go unfinished or a minuscule obstacle on the path to your hearts desire.

This, finding Namine's pieces, was his life journey, and his life's meaning. I really wish I could honor that, and maybe just maybe if I really willed myself to do so I could…

…but then that image, just the thought of it tore my heart to pieces. I held a tear, screw Roxas; all is fair in love and war.

"Actually I think 'Mr. Combustion man' has got the idea…" Leon said. I choked. I nearly lost my concentration and I felt the tear pool at my lashes.

"WHAT?!?!?" Axel and I simultaneously screamed. I think Axel was more, frustrated, with his new founded nickname than the possible truth to his suggestion, but I was fully convinced, as of this moment that Leon was a crack addict.

"Yeah, I read one time, in some place…or well maybe I heard it...but what the heck it is worth a try!" Leon pleaded, Roxas looked hopeful, and his mind did not seem _that_ corrupt. So I vaguely nodded my head.

"Think he drank the cactus juice?" Axel suggested, nudging my arm with his boney elbow. I squinted by eyes, but he continued just the same, "you know I told him not to drink the cactus juice, old men and their stubborn ways, just don't listen to us smart folk anymore." Axel finished again prodding me with his elbow. I just scowled and quietly told him that it was us who had to confiscate the cactus juice from him, and that Leon was the responsible one. But he just shook his head and chuckled. He obviously had no clear memory of the incident, poor guy.

"Um…Leon are you feeling ok?" Roxas asked, this time speaking loud enough for the whole group, well except Namine, to hear. He had the right to ask, Leon was more the silent stealthy type, let alone a person to actually speak his opinion. I am sure that his suggestion took us all by surprise.

"Yep, just peachy." He answered with a grin that showed all his teeth. I shivered, I never knew there could be such a thing.

"Yep, its confirmed, you my friend are on the tipsy side of life…Welcome to the Club!" Axel rejoiced, apparently happy to have a fellow college along for the ride. I just pouted at his stupidity and watched Leon's smile replace itself with a full out scowl. Axel really could be such an idiot.

"I did not such thing!" Leon protested, I chuckled it was such a funny sight to see such a large man defend his honor for such a small price.

"Are you sure, we have cookies!" Axel exclaimed, I just shook my head. He was going too far, if he kept talking he was sure to be dead, and I really hoped not to have Axel patties for dinner tonight.

I pouted at the thought, then shivered, disgusting.

"Augh! That's enough you too…" I began, hoping that I could stop their argument with a cute pout. It was working on Leon, but Axel knew all my tricks. He cut me off, in mid sentence. I scowled.

"But cookies…" He whined, he sounded so pitiful. I hated it.

"I don't give a care about your stinken cookies!" I bellowed, he was making me so furious. I dug my fists into the sand to prevent myself from slapping him across the face. Every single second the he decided to prolong our trip took away a second from my reward. I hated him for that, yet he did not heed my warning. He just kept on pushing my buttons, what an idiot.

"Are you sure, they have mini chocolate chips." He insisted, lifting a finger in the air. I wanted to rip it off, but I restrained myself. I slowly stood up and muttered, "I am leaving, let me know when she wakes up."

I turned my heal and began to take a step –

"NO! wait!" Roxas pleaded. I turned around slowly my eyes wide with shock. Was he actually touching me? I looked down, it was confirmed. His hand was locked around my wrist in attempt to prevent me from leaving. I furrowed my eyebrows. It burned. How could he not possibly see how angry I was, and that with his help I was getting angrier. I guess it is true what they say, love really does blind you.

"Roxas, I –"

"No, Kairi, please, I am totally lost, I need your help." I had tried to avoid eye contact, his fingers still gripped my wrist, and I could feel the blood pump to my face a gallon a second. But he pulled me in, with those words, I slowly turned my eyes, and I faced him. I faced betrayal, and anger no furry, greed and disgust. But those feelings, they were all from my memories, his eyes, now seemed so innocent and pure, helpless. How could he not realize what he was, how could he change?

"Please," he begged bowing his head, it sounded like he was forcing back tears,"I need your help to save Namine."

I tried to pull away, but his grip was harder than expected, and my own weight became my down fall. I landed in the sand on my knees, right in front of him. We would have been so close, too close if his head was not still bowed.

The memory flooded back, it was not one of mine; it was given to me by mistake. Roxas was bowing, but not before me, he was asking to save the one he loved. The memory flashed forward. My eyes widened. I knew he would be willing to give up anything to save her, this helpless girl, because he loved her. Anything my memories echoed, _anything_, even his own _heart_.

I winced, he was making everything more painful than it had to be, just in and out was what my father said. He made it sound as simple as possible, but this. The pain was too strong, but what was I suppose to do to over come it, forgive.

Impossible.

I would just have to suffer, I expected it actually, the pain. After all how could I gain so much without giving some in return.

I lightly touched his shoulder, "Roxas, listen, and I say this with all the sincerity in my heart, I will help you restore _all_ of Namine's pieces of heart, to the best of my ability, and I only expect one thing in return…" I finished smiling, I glanced at Axel, he seemed concerned worried, but I was fine. I looked toward the sun, so this is what it felt like to have a real smile on my face, a flicker of joy in my heart.

"…when she opens her eyes for the first time, I want you to be there, loving her with all your heart. I don't want her to know what it is like to wake up and no one is there, especially when you expect your love to be waking up right beside you, only to find that he is gone." I knew I took my request too far, I knew that everyone thought I was being over dramatic, but I did not expect them to relate, and deep down in my heart I never wanted them too.

I knew Sora did not leave on his own will, but I did know what it was like to miss him. I did not want anyone, even a sick bastard like Roxas, to bestow that kind of pain on a sweet girl like Namine.

I stood up, and Roxas followed. I forced a smile, a difficult thing to do after enduring such a terrible memory. "Cheer up Roxas, your tears are making me thirsty." I said, myself shedding a few droplets. I did not glance back but I felt he understood, and I went to sit by Axel once again.

------------------

Lebrezie: Ok so don't kill me! I really did try my best…I think it was just that huge time gap…I guess my writing style did change…a lot.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed it none the less.

Ok…Kairi, feel free to kill her. I wont mind. Personally it was fun making her evil though. But as you can see by the end, she does change, a little bit. Or at least she sees the light. Tehe.

We wont have another Kairi POV for a while, so enjoy this chapter while it lasts.

Oh and if you have read Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse, then talk about it in your review! I really want to chat about it! I mean honestly, Edward is amazing, but then there is Jacob. He has got my pity vote; I will hug him to death any day.

So yeah, I promise to update soon. I actually have the whole story written out; just have to go back through the details.

Thanks again for reading! Bye!


	6. A dull hope, in a heart of darkness

Lebrezie: Ok so yeah, Roxas POV… and yeah. NEW CHARACTER ADDED. I bet you know who it is…so yeah.

So yeah, you guys last chapter was in Kairi's POV, and you got to see into her thoughts. But let me remind you, ¾ 's of the stuff she actually does opposed to the stuff she thinks is fake. So yeah, although you know better, Roxas still sees her as a great…Princess.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Yep, believe it, I am a **non**famous person, who is current sitting in her room waiting for track to start and eating store brand cereal. YEAH!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Most seemed ok with my new writing style. I am enjoying it! P

Review…

Chapter 6

It is just a piece

--------------------------------------------

I sat there; I don't know what I was waiting for…it just felt so powerful.

Namine's piece was innocently…no weakly, sitting in my hand. I felt honored, but at the same time I thought of having the power to crush it, and that scared me.

I glanced, nervously, up at Kairi, if I was not in the desert, in this scorching heat I probably would have gulped.

"I wish we stayed with the kissing idea, this tactic is so boring." Axel whined, but I paid him no attention. Kairi shot a glare at him for me.

I sighed, hoping that it sounded grateful, but I knew it sounded pitiful and scared.

I opened my eyes, but I did not bother to glance around the circle, I already knew that their eyes were locked on me, besides even if I tried I don't think I could stop looking at her beautiful face.

She looked so peaceful, not dead or alive, just _existing_.

I smiled, and I was ready to bring her back, not only to life, but to me.

I pressed my hand to her chest where her heart is supposed to be. I still clenched it in a tight fist, her piece; all this time it has felt so light, I been worried it could float away.

I smiled.

It was time for me to let it go.

Without a second thought, I uncoiled my fingers, and I felt that warmth leave my hand.

I almost let a tear slide, so I leant down close to her face. "Namine please…please come back to me."

The others must have seen my lips move, but I said it so softly that only the angels could hear, so that only _my_ angel could hear.

_ I _

_ Miss _

_ You_

I pulled back startled when I felt her small heart begin to beat.

I smiled when I saw her eyelids flutter, but after waiting a moment, she still did not stir.

I cupped her head in my hand, and the tips on my fingers curled around her ear, she felt warm, not like before. Before she felt cold, _heartless_, **dead**. Now she felt…full of life, but why was she not waking up.

"She is probably just tired," I felt a hand rest lightly on my shoulder, and I turned, it was Kairi. She answered my thoughts, I thought she understood the concept of boundaries, at least that is what she told me back in the alley, it was not like I minded, it was nice to feel her compassion, she really is such a caring person, but she has made me weary, very…very cautious of my thoughts.

"WHAT?!?!" Axel shouted, typical. Kairi and I nodded, slowly, she had her eyebrow quirked.

"What do you mean,_tired_, has she not been sleeping this WHOLE time?" Axel argued, he was for some odd reason upset about this.

"Um, well-" Kairi began, she sounded kind of unsure, and hesitant, but before she could even get a word out, Axel interrupted her.

"She better have been sleeping, I don't just carry people around for free." Kairi just laughed and smiled at him, he scowled back. It looked like they were talking to each other…somehow.

It was quite for a moment, I looked up at the skyline. The sun was setting, it made a perfect picture, so _clear_ each color was brilliant.

I looked down at Namine, did I think she was brilliant? She was my light, she had shown me everything, and all I gave in return was my darkness, did I really have anything else?

I frowned, thinking of all the pain I must have caused her, always chasing after my father, after my past. She was the present, and because of the past I almost let her die. I had to choose, or had I already made me decision, the dying present or the buried past…

I looked up when I felt the air tense, Kairi was scowling. I automatically turned to Axel, he was smirking, and then turned back to Kairi, she had crossed her arms; I sighed and then next thing I knew-

"Hey, Princes numero dos, you awake?" Axel questioned, leaning awfully close to Namine. It tried to pull my lips out of the tight scowl I found them in.

I failed.

Why did he not call her by her name? Surely he had not forgotten, or else I am going to have to go all 'commit it to memory' on him, and I know how he hates that.

"Axel," I hissed, when I noticed him move closer, and I felt Kairi's eyes on me. I smirked, and sent her a little message, 'yep, Kai, if he touches her, you **will** be having Axel patties for dinner tonight.'

She shook the blank gaze from her eyes, and I only chuckled as I watched a very large scowl plague her lips.

"Come one, wakie wakie eggs and bakie!" Axel cheered. I was watching him intently and he knew it, he looked up at me and smiled…roughly, then he drew his eyes back, the smirk never leaving his lips.

I watched, angrily, as he balled his hand into a loose first and tapped it on Namine's forehead. I knew that he hit her gently, if that even makes sense…I took me some time but I shook my head forcefully, deciding that Newtonian physics was not only beyond me but also not important, so I shot a glare at Axel and stood up in one quick movement.

"Axel, I am taking Namine to bed." I spat. I think he got my threat, because he receded back to his original spot, which to my bliss was not within_inches_ of Namine.

I smiled at my triumph, maybe I was some sort of intimidating after all.

The wind blew as I bent down to pick Namine up. I felt her shiver in my arms. It sent my skin tingling.

I glanced at Kairi once I had Namine situated in my arms. She was grimacing, and to my surprise lightly holding her hand to her nose.

I quirked and eyebrow, and then shot a quick glance at Axel, before walking away.

I crinkled my nose, "Axel take a bath." My voice sounded monotone-ish, not like it matter, anything I said to him really, it seemed so unimportant when I was holding her.

I was about to take another step when he spun around harshly, I stopped in my tracks. "No way man! I hate water!" He shouted.

"And yet, you were begging for it no more than thirty minuets ago." I heard Leon say under his breath, and apparently Axel had too because he spun back around to face the circle, much less to Kairi's liking.

I chuckled, and then began to walk, stress leaving my shoulders. Namine was as light as a feather, she had always been. And as odd as it sounds…there were times when I wondered if it was just me, you know, if I was just too strong.

I don't mean to sound cocky, but there were times, where I just felt out of place, you know_different_, but at the same time _better_.

I shook off the thought, and let a smile play on my lips. Namine, she was back, and more importantly alive. To hear her voice again-

"Roxas!" Axel shouted, he always had to interrupt every good thought I had.

I turned slightly, hoping that he would get the gist. Unfortunately, yes, he was that dense.

"I know what you are thinking about, and trust me, I would wait, it is not that good when she is asleep." He shouted loud enough from everyone to hear, not like there was anyone in this never ending dessert, but I noticed Kairi let a small chuckle escape her lips.

The smile on my face dropped, and I shot a glare at 'Mr. Combustion man.' I was beginning to trust Axel, somewhat, but never. I repeat **never** will I leave Namine alone with him again, even if she was awake.

I smiled, he took it the wrong way, I was really thinking about shooting him with water guns later.

Axel only smirked and saluted me, but Kairi laughed, she must have been reading my thoughts again. I really hated when she did that, but it was not like there was anything I could do about it, so I shrugged, and then took a step closer to the house.

--------------

I was laying down, in the bed next to the window, and she was lying next to me. But this time it was different. She was conscious, and even though she hardly moved I could feel her breath.

I had been laying in the dark for what seemed like hours, just watching her take in life and waiting for me to take it too.

Every time her heart thumped I smiled, I had always kept her close, but now she was a person, these few days that she had been gone, really gone, I felt empty, and honestly I was anxious, excited even for her to wake.

More than once I thought about lighting tapping her on the shoulder, but I restrained myself, I knew to wait, as the Queen always said, 'a lady should be treated with respect.'

I smiled, had her visit actually been real, I had not really thought about it; I had not thought about anything really, except for getting Namine's piece, but now I could not stop my mind from racing.

I guess now I that I knew she was going to be safe; my mind was finally letting reality set in.

I heard mutters, and my eyes shot to the door. The house we shared, Axel, Kairi, Leon and I, it was small, but the voices still startled me.

There was a small crack at the door, and I tried to listen intently, but my ears failed me. I sighed, and then to my surprise yawned.

There after the minuets still passed, but much slower than before. Namine's heart it soothed me, I smiled. It was no surprise that such a rhythmic sound could calm me.

Namine.

My eyelids began to close, and I forced them open, it took all my will to stay awake for just five more minuets, but I finally gave in, sleep such an irresistible temptation.

Namine.

_ Thump._

_ Thump. _

_ Thump._

Crash.

I smiled what a soothing sound.

-------------

_you have nothing left.   
_

_ I have one more thing left…_

_are you sure. _

…_anything to bring her back_

My eyes shot open, I wiped the sweat from my brow and quickly glanced around the room, everything was fine, what was…no.

Crying?

I turned to my right, was she awake…yes, but she was _crying_…

"Namine…" I spoke, a sudden softness to my voice, I saddened myself, the way it sounded. I was so worried.

It was dark, and I could barley see, but then when I saw her, the room seemed to light up.

She slowly turned, to face me. Her eyes were puffy and it seemed that the tear lines would permanently stain her face, but she was still so beautiful.

"…are you alright?" I asked, I was about to cry myself. I wanted so much to wipe her tears away, but I was frozen, she looked at me with such a saddened expression.

She shook her head, harshly, she was shivering, but I don't think she was cold. I extended my hand by an inch, but she flinched and leaned back.

It hurt me, the way she was acting.

"How are you here…" she asked, I sent her a confused look, and then neutralized my expression, I did not want to frighten her. She appeared so fragile, just like the piece, but it was something else, not me, who had the thoughts of hurting her.

"What…what do you mean?" I asked, even though the words she spoke twisted my heart, her voice sounded magical. It was like I had been deaf until now, and her voice brought me back to life.

"You…" her lips were trembling, and I nodded my head when I noticed her hesitation.

"You, are the boy from my dream." Her words were so quiet, but they had such a big impact, I smiled, but then frowned when I noticed her brows furrow.

I was about to open my mouth to speak, but she spoke first.

"You are supposed to be…dead." Her words had a ring of puzzlement to them, my words were stuck in the throat and suffocating my lungs.

I began to cry, my vision was so blurred that I was unable to see her smile, but I was still able to hear her voice.

"You saved me." Her voice was shaky, but grateful. I looked up at her, "Namine…"

"Thank you." She said wrapping her arms around me. Her tears dampened my shirt, they were wet and they still felt like kisses from heaven.

I rested my head on top of hers, and lightly stroked her hair. "You're welcome." I managed to say, tears were running down my cheeks. It felt amazing, to hold her again.

"You are so very welcome."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lebrezie: Ok sorry for the two week wait, I am kinda had a family reunion thing…or well my great aunt died, but we all got together so yeah I am pretty sure it still counts.

Anyway, I know that right now, it is more mystery than suspense, this story has so many categories. SHESH!

So yeah, I decided that I would give you a seek peek, you know, like a coming attraction for a movie…hope you enjoy!

-----------------

I realize now, it was never about the present and the past, it was about Namine and I. My thoughts back then, they were so irrational, I was trying to make a decision before I even knew the situation, but now. Now I knew it all, and I choose Namine.

Because a fallen angel should never pull the moon down with it.

I had to let her go, I winched at my life without her, dark…lifeless. But her life, without me, I am going to choke, she will be beautiful, and nothing would hold her back, I wouldn't let it.

I smiled and looked to the stars, the moon was missing, or no…it still existed but it was covered, by darkness.

I summoned my keyblades, and began to climb the stairs to the highest tower, but soon it will shine bright.

----------------

So yeah, hope you enjoyed, I personally don't like how this one…it seems kind of I dunno. Blah.

Anyway…if you can guess who this is, well brownie points for you!

All I can ask is REVIEW! Or else…ROXAS GETS IT!!! Haha, just kidding….BYE!


	7. Trust should never be forgotten

Lebrezie: I would like to thank Hoshizora no Hikari for the story publicity, and your insanely long review.

Oh oh and also the story Memoirs of an Amnesiac by xoX-IHeartSureal-Xox is a must read. It has a wonderful writing style with a captivating plot about our wonderful Sora and Kairi, with slight Namine Roxas of course. Tehe, cause you know how much I love my NamineRoxas. P

So yes, I would just like to clarify that this is a mystery, and that I will all tie together in the end. Feel free to make predictions those are always very fun to read!

Oh yeah and for the sneak preview that I published along with the last chapter, I meant for you to guess whose POV it was in.

And sorry, there was no new character, I think I just meant that Namine was coming back, like waking up or something…sorry I really don't get my mind, so when I try to explain it to others…well it never really works out that well.

Anyway THANKS so much for READING, hope I get a REVIEW too! P

It is an extra long chapter, cause you guys had to wait…um three weeks…yeah sorry about that one…anyway…

ENHOY!!!!  oh woah. That almost sounds Chinese-ish…

**NAMINES** POV- full chapter.

Trust should never be forgotten

----------------------------------------

He thought I was sleeping, and I had my back facing him, but I was awake.

Occasionally he would rub his thumb along my stomach, I guess it was something he did unconsciously, because as soon as he realized he was doing it he would tense and stop.

But never, not once, did his arms leave the embrace they held around my waist. He was such a protective person, I mean I could understand if I was of some importance in his life, but I have never met him before.

Well actually I had seen him, but I had never met him, until he saved me.

I was residing, or well it felt like I was being held captive, in that small room with the white marble floors and the washed out walls.

I don't remember much actually, just nothing, I guess I was nothing.

Until I got these visions, I guess you could call them dreams, and they were of him.

At first they were just small clips that never really had a beginning or end, but gradually I began to see more.

The very last dream started out confusing, and I had trouble understanding. Not that I really understood anything, but this one was different than the others; like it didn't just not have a beginning or end, it was like I was missing an entire piece, one that completed the puzzle.

He was bowed, but it looked more like surrender, and the words spoken between him and another female were mute, but I was still able to read their expressions.

I felt that there were others in the room but whenever I tried to refocus my attention my vision blurred. It was like I was watching a movie, from a seat in the back row, and no matter how much I tried I kept getting further and further away.

He nodded his head once, and then he turned so that he was facing me. It was the first time I had gotten a good look at him, he had blond hair, and brilliant blue eyes, but that was only what I wanted to see.

His purity was covered, by what appeared to be hatred. His face was stern and determined his eyebrows were furrowed and his lips looked like they were chiseled into a permanent scowl.

'Could he see me?' Was the first question that appeared in my mind, but then his expression softened, and I questioned myself. He was smiling brightly, and his eyes were shining.

I shook my head, I wanted to ask him…so many things but I was just unable to speak.

His happiness seemed out of place, but at the same time sincere. I shivered; the emotions in the room were clashing together so violently that even a smile as sincere and heart warming as his seemed so unbearably wrong.

We locked eyes, I was frozen, it was like he was trying to tell me something important but I was just to distant to understand. I think I gave him a subtle smile, but I cant really remember.

It only lasted a second and then he tore his eyes from mine and let out a slow and violent hiss. His smile turned into a painful grimace, he was suffering, and I wanted to tare my eyes away from his suffering form, but I was glued.

He looked like he was screaming out in pain; he was only able to support his weight for a few moments before he fell over letting his side collide with the hard floor.

I jumped, I was shocked, and horrified.

I watched as he gasped in pain, and clutched a hand to his chest, the other desperately trying to support his weight.

It looked like he was having a heart attack, and I slowly brought a hand up to my heart. There was no beat, nothing. A tear fell down my cheek, and I started to cry.

He looked up at me; his eyes were lined with tears that spoke a thousand words. I locked eyes with him and curved my lips into a pained smile. He still struggled to bring a smile to his face in return but, he failed, and just as I watched him take his last gasp of air his body hit the floor with a large thump.

I gasped cupping my mouth with my hands, tears were streaming down my face, he had died…smiling for me.

I looked towards the women in panic; she caught my teared gaze and shot me a toothy smile. I swore she had fangs and then she lifted her hand and pointed a finger at me.

I screamed.

I woke up here in this bed with that boy, the one I watched die, a terrible death, laying inches from me.

---------------------------

I shivered; his death was so horrific, like something was suffocating him from the inside. I tried to recall the woman's face, from what I remembered it seemed like that horrible witch had killed him, but somehow she seemed to escape my mind.

I let a tear slide down my cheeks and whimpered as quietly as possible. Confusion was engulfing me, I brought my hands tight to my chest and hoped that they would somehow bring comfort.

I really wanted to understand, about my dream…about now…but how---

"You're not asleep are you?" He asked, but he spoke as if it was a statement. I could feel him lower his mouth to my ear, and each word emphasized the smile he held against my hair.

I forced back a smile, his hot breath against my neck sent chills down my spine. I knew that I should feel anxious or at the least bit worried, but oddly enough I felt safe.

It was just something, I felt like I could trust him, but I don't think I did yet.

I nodded my head in reply, and my tears left wet streaks on the soft white pillow.

He unintentionally tightened his grip on my hips, he was happy. He was acting as if he had almost lost me, and that he was never going to let me go again.

When I woke up crying, I could see the relief on his face, and the joy spilling over in his heart. I think my words hurt him, when I questioned him, but in a different way than I thought they would.

I sighed and turned around to face him, he let go of my waist, and awkwardly placed them by his sides. I stayed there for a moment before decided that we were too close, so I sat up.

He did the same, and awkwardly shifted his hands again. I think he thought I was getting up to leave. He was wrong I had all intent on staying and figuring out…my life.

It was silent, before I decided that he wanted to say something as much as I wanted an answer so I spoke first, as bluntly as possible.

"How do I know if I can trust you or not?" I asked in honestly. The expression on my face must have been entertaining because he laughed.

He was silent for a while, thinking most likely. I was not one to be impatient so I waited patiently. Finally he let out a large sigh, "In all honesty, I don't know if I can prove anything to you…you have lost your memory, and that is really the only thing you ever had of me."

I nodded my head, he sounded so sincere but---

I shot a quick glace at him, he looked deep in thought, but once and a while the corners of his mouth would twitch and his fists would ball. It looked like he was scorning himself in his head, probably for doing something stupid, or for something stupid that boys over think.

I giggled, I would not be surprised if he was about to slap himself.

But my laughter woke him and he looked up, just as I averted my eyes. I sat there nervously for some time, and I think he was staring at me. I kept shooting quick glances at him, and each time he would try to lock eyes with me, but I would turn away.

He looked happy, and the corners of his lips were curved into the smallest smile. His gaze was not intense or scary, or even love, just happiness.

I pouted, I knew nothing about this guy, and on top of it all he was acting weird, it was so frustrating.

He laughed, and I looked up, he was amused.

"You really don't trust me do you?" He caught my gaze, I was speechless, and when I finally tried to speak, he just shook his head, and chuckled to himself.

"Looks like I will just have to prove something to you…" I was about to objected, it was impossible, how could I possibly remember anything for him to prove?

He did not show any hesitancy; well at least I did not think he was nervous, until he began to speak.

"…well um, I know how to prove myself to you…" his words were shaky, but I was anxious, if I really did hold something from my past life, or well this life, then there really was hope, in my heart, that seemed so empty…so dark.

I nodded, urging for him to continue. He lifted his hands about five inches off the bed and I shot him a glance.

"May I?" He asked, I looked up at him, his face was pointed downward and he was looking at me through the tips of his eyelashes. I was patiently waiting for an answer, so I slowly nodded unsure of what he was about to do.

He placed both of his hands lightly on my shoulders and smiled at me. I unconsciously bit my lip as I felt his hands press on my shoulders, motioning for me to turn around. I did so, very slowly, so that I saw sitting with my back facing him.

I shuddered when I felt his hand move to the shoulder strap of my garments, he must have felt me tense because he lent forward and whispered in my ear, "Just trust me."

I nodded and closed my eyes, squeezing them tight, and shivered when I felt the cold air hit both shoulder blades on my back.

I jerked my head back, but did not dare move my body, it hurt my neck to wrench it in such a direction, even thought the furthest I got it was parallel with my shoulder.

My bangs covered my eyes partially and it was difficult to see, not that it mattered he was not even looking at me.

I gave up trying to make eye contact with him, but I still kept me head turned to the side. I closed my eyes and tilted my head slightly when I felt his hand trace slowly along my shoulder blades.

I smiled his fingers touch made my skin tingle.

"Does it tickle?" He asked, I said yes.

"What are you doing?" I asked, I was really beginning to wonder how this…could possibly relate to my past, or present.

"Touching your wings." He replied quite calmly.

I furrowed my eye brows, again with the confusion, why can't he just have a boy brain like everyone else; he has to be all deep and, ugh. I decided to stop my ranting and I ask what he meant.

"What do you mean…?" I really did not know how to ask him, it was like every time I tried to compose a clear and understandable sentence the words would just jumble in my head again. It was like my brain had turned into scrabble letters and I was having trouble fitting the pieces together.

"Every princess of Island Paradise is born with a special birthmark, two small wings on each shoulder blade." He grazed his thumb along them and I giggled, "They are the weakest and strongest part of your body."

"hmm," I managed to say through my giggles, it was hard to understand what he meant.

It was silent for a long time as he traced the same two spots over and over again on my back.

I patiently waited for a response, hopefully one that I could both understand and relate to. These wings, I suppose they did prove that I was a princess…at one time…but how could I be sure to trust him.

He began to speak, and it took me some time to focus on his words, I shook my head once and then tilted to the side to hear him clearly.

I guess I had missed the beginning of his explanation because he started out, or so it seemed, in the middle of a sentence.

"When you were little the slightest touch would make you giggle, it was like I had found your jack pot ticklish spot, and we would laugh until we could not breathe." He smiled at the memory, and then his face when serious and he pressed harder on my left shoulder blade.

I winced.

"But one day, you got hurt, you were hit too hard, and you collapsed." I swallowed hard, and then sighed when I felt the pressure leave my back. "Those were the worst moments of my life." He confessed.

I bit my lip, 'worst _moments_,' had I fallen victim to my own gift more than once?

"What do you mean by moments?" I asked hesitantly, my voice was shaky, and to tell the truth I was scared. Could these _gifts_ possible be a contributing cause for the most recent tragedy in my life?

He graced his fingers along my back and pushed my hair over my shoulder. He locked eyes with mine, they were intense and I shivered, "Namine, I think because of these wings you have, the ruins were able to, oh I don't know, it was like you were apart of them, it's missing piece."

"Something must have happened a long time ago…" He continued, but I was beyond confusion.

"What ruins?" I asked turning my body half around so I could see his face.

His eyes were burdened with sadness and regret; I titled my head downward breaking the gaze we held. When he had that look in his eyes, it was too unbearable to even look at.

He looked down as well and lowered his voice to a pitch barley above a whisper, "The ones I could not protect you from, the ones…I lost you to." He confessed, he was acting like he had failed me.

I shook my head, and placed my hand on top of his, he had not let me down, and he had given me trust.

"Roxas…" It was the first time I had spoken his name, and the way it sounded on my lips and flowed off my tongue…it was like I could remember what _home _felt like.

I smiled and continued, "…Thank you, you have given me my life back, but more importantly you have helped me trust again."

I paused, contemplating if I should continue, I had never told him full the story of that tower, or his death, but I guess it was best if I should continue.

"In that tower, I felt like I was always being watched…it was a horrible feeling, and soon I decided that even if I could, or would escape, that I could never trust anyone again." Roxas was still looking at me, and he slowly lifted his hand and rubbed his thumb along the rim of my cheek.

"I don't like it when you cry, it makes me feel even worse---" he said, his confession it was so real.

I shot him a soft glance that, to my surprise, had the power to instantly silence him. I smiled softly and lifted my hand and placed it on top of his.

I wanted to hold it there, on my cheek forever. The warmth it omitted, made my cheeks flush.

"Roxas, I don't want you to think you failed me, because you didn't. I might not remember but I know, that you would never do something like that."

I looked up at him, his expression was unreadable. His face was serious, and his eyes were thoughtful, he looked like he was mentally kicking himself.

He really did hate himself for what he let happen to me. All I wanted to tell him that I was here now, that everything would be all better. But talking doesn't always stop a war, and he was in war…with himself.

"Namine I---"

"HEY! Roxas! I know the princess is sleeping and stuff, but you still got chores and it is almost mid day…" I jerked my head around at the sound of this _guys_ voice.

His sudden appearance startled me, and I jumped, nearly falling off the bed. I then giggled at my stupidity and squinted my eyes, the room was dark, and the only light was coming for the now open door way, making the tall lengthy figure in the door a dark shadow to the back drop of light.

He stepped forward; bring his face out of darkness, and I opened my eyes relived that I no longer had to squint. His smile was bright, and his hair shot it all directions, like a red…porcupine. I giggled at how ridiculous he looked.

"Well…the princess is awake," he said was pitched differently. I almost pouted, but then remembered that a princess was to always make a good first impression. I was about to introduce myself when it hit me…I had _remembered _something. A large smile plagued my lips, I wanted to tell Roxas so he could share the excitement I was feeling.

I turned around, and my smile faded, he was gone, and the shoulder straps were back in there place. I lifted a hand to my shoulder; it was still warm; where had he gone?

I turned back around, with a puzzled look on my face, I suppose I should continue and introduce myself, but this guy spoke first.

"Keeping the princess all to yourself huh? What were you doing in here, in this dark---" The odd red head began but Roxas suddenly appeared in front of him and cut him off quickly, "Axel do you know how to shut up?"

Roxas sounded so frustrated, it was a little shocking, but at least he had a well…rounded personality.

"Pssh, I am not obligated to answer that question," he said, as he maneuvered his way around Roxas and called the others, 'Kairi' and 'Leon' in.

Before I could say 'what' Mr. Porcupine head was directly in front of me…and holding a lock of my hair. He lifted it up and down like he was trying to crank my brain, I shot Roxas a nervous glance, and bit my lip.

Roxas slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand, and slowly pried it from his face, leaving a large hand print of his forehead.

I giggled.

I could see why Roxas was so frustrated earlier…and now, this guy was as obnoxious as it gets.

"She looks like a fine young specimen to me," The red head concluded, I shot him a hard glance, and smacked his hand away.

"I might not be able to remember, but I can still tell when someone is rude!" I spat, forget the good first impression rule, it is not like I was considered a princess anyway, we were never supposed to leave the country before our sixteenth birthday, or we were sure to be dethroned.

I smiled again at the new memory, but quickly suppressed it when I turned my gaze towards Axel.

He was looking at me with an offense written all over his abnormally pointed face, I scowled, what was he looking at, I should be the once that is offended.

"And feisty too…" He concluded, to my dislike and apparently Roxas as well, because he was smirking widely.

I gulped.

But luckily Roxas had dragged him to the other side of the room and handed him over to a taller man, with brown hair. He was tall and it looked like he had a huge scar on his face, I guess he had just entered the room, because he would be hard to miss otherwise.

"You will have to forgive Axel, he is a bit---" Roxas began, but his voice was drowned out by the only other female in the room, I momentarily jumped for joy about the guy to girl ratio on the trip, before refocusing my attention on her.

"Don't even try Roxas, they are too many to list, I tried once, I got as far as irrational, stupid, illogical, foolish, ridiculous, bad-tempered, difficult---"

"Jeeze Kai, do you have to be so harsh?" Axel questioned, while cutting off her sentence which seemed to make her quite angry. She shot him a hard look and he shrugged, "What, it hurts." He concluded simply.

"I feel no sympathy," she retorted, and it made me giggle. They bickered like siblings.

I sat quiet while the others mingled, or well annoyed each other. Axel was poking the brown haired man, and Kairi was scolding Axel for being himself.

There was a large bang on the front door. I looked up, but it seemed like I was the only one who had actually given it notice.

I was about to bring it to everyone's attention, or the people who were actually open, and or talking quietly enough to hear me, but there was a large bang, and whoever it was knocked again.

It startled me, and I jumped nearly falling off the bed again, whoever it was sounded very impatient.

I stepped off the bed, knowing that I was bound to fall off anyway. I searched the room for Roxas, who had yet again disappeared, but after five more minuets of searching I concluded that me might as well have sensed to exist and listened in on the only and loudest argument in the small, and still dark room.

"Aw come on Leon, you know it is true." Axel prodded, the brown haired man looked extremely annoyed. His top lip was curling and his hands were balling up into fists.

I winced thinking of all the terrible things he could do to Axel, and laughed at all the obnoxious things Axel could say and do to push; Leon was his name…I think, over the edge.

"Just go answer the door!" Leon shouted, I have to say though, he was good at controlling his emotions, maybe he was recovering from anger management issues, or maybe Axel was just that annoying. I thought about it for a moment, and in the ten minuets that I had know him he was ranking quite high on the 'avoid at all times' scale.

I laughed thinking about many possible situations in the near future, but shook the funny yet random thought from my mind when the red haired female approached me.

"Here, let me get you some clothes, a princess should never dress in rags." I nodded my head; I guess if she was a friend of Roxas I could trust her.

I was about to ask for her name, I guess certain formalities really were imbedded in my brain, but I never really got the chance.

"Um, guys…" Axel said after he had once again entered the room. His head was the only visible part of his body. Kairi and I stopped walking, and he continued after getting everyone's attention, "It's the butcher…at the door, and he is kind of…furious."

-----------------------------------

Lebrezie: Ok you guys….WHAT DO YOU THINK!?!?!?

I know the story got kind of pointless at the end, but you really have to understand. Roxas really is the only person that truly cares about Namine…Kairi has her own goals, Axel well…you will find out, and Leon he is just along for the ride.

So during the last scene, when no one really acknowledges her, it is well because they don't feel the need to I guess…

Anyway, I just want to say, that if you have not reviewed for chapters 3 and 4, then go back and review!!! Cause I only got 5 each for those chapters.

Yes I am a review fanatic!!! Afraid to admit it, but goes against her instincts anyway….Haha.

Thanks so much fore reading! Again, Predictions are welcome! I actually really want to read them thanks!!!!


	8. Violent Red Lips

Chapter 8

Lebrezie: Alright guys, not lying this time when I say NEW CHARACTER!! (this story) 

Sorry for the late update, but school is KILLING me, for real. 

So yes, without further a due, chapter 8. ENJOY!! 

Chapter 8 

Violent Red Lips 

Roxas POV: 

I shot at hard glance at Axel, who was now sprawled out of the floor and snoring, as if he had not even taken into account our situation. 

Of course Axel took down the first five or so, with skill I had no idea he had, but after he wore out, well our defense was slowly broken down. 

"Namine, are you alright?" I whispered to the blond that I was sharing a small wooden bench with, after deciding to push Axel to the back of my mind. Although I have to say doing this was quite a task, he was an awfully loud snorer. 

She nodded her head, but I could see tears collecting in the rims of her eyes. 

I brushed my dirty fingers along her dainty hand, and looked up at her, she smiled. I could tell she knew I was trying to comfort her, but I could not help but notice a tear fall down her pale cheek. 

I encircled her hand in mine and clasped my fingers in hers. I looked up at her, and she gave me a soft smile, "Thank you." She whispered nearly letting a giggle slip as well, the cell was dead silent and I could feel everyone's eyes on us, well minus Axel of course, so I replied in a whisper as well, "Your welcome." 

I then tore my gaze away when I heard the sound of the metal bar door creak open. 

I nearly jumped to my feet, and I could feel my hand tighten around Namine's, but then I relaxed and sank into the bench. 

At the door stood a woman, tall, with dark hair, and dark eyes; she was smirking widely with her blood read lips. 

She was dressed in a black and blue, a sleeveless shirt under a longer sleeveless blue jacket and a short blue skirt over black shorts, with dark boots. Her garments seemed to be a mixture of armor and cloth. 

She left the door behind her open and placed on hand on her hip, making the majority of her weight rest on one foot. 

"I can see you guys have gotten yourselves in a good bit of trouble," She said, staring directly at me, she smirked without teeth. I felt that I should stand, out of respect even though she was acting quite smug. 

"Oh no miss, I mean yes, we have been imprisoned." Leon said unintentionally deciding to beat me to the chase, jumping to his feet and replying almost instantly after she finished her sentence. 

She then turned her head to face him, paused, licked her lips, and then continued, "For good reason I suppose," 

"Well yes, you see, we stole a piece…" Leon answered hesitantly but honestly. 

"Ah," She said, her smirk growing, "and why did you decided to steal our precious piece?" She questioned. 

Leon was about to responded, as quickly as he did the first time, but I felt weary when it came to Namine's condition and telling people, not to mention complete strangers, about our situation. 

"Um, Excuse me, but if I may," I said, quickly so I could get my words out before Leon. He shot me a look, and I could tell was more shocked than offended. It was hard to resist the chuckle that was edging to escape due to his reaction, but I took a deep breath and continued. 

"May I know your name miss, before we end up revealing our entire life story to a complete stranger?" I said, shooting Leon a weary glance, he bowed his head in embarrassment, and I could hear Kairi giggle from the seat in the corner she had taken earlier. 

"Oh yes of course, how rude of me, Rinoa, my name is Rinoa." She answered, lifting her finely manicured hand and motioning towards herself. 

At this Axel snorted loudly and then shook his head free from a slumber, "ah…um, did someone say Rinoa?" He questioned with his eyes half open. 

"Yes, they did." Rinoa said walking over and squatting down beside Axel. 

"What?!" He nearly screamed jerking his body forward with shock written all over his face. 

She chuckled at his expression and he slowly turned his head to face her, "Hello, this is unexpected." He said utterly surprised. 

"Well I heard you were in trouble once again Axel, so I figured I might just come and save you, just you know for old time's sake." She replied, and then stood up. 

Axel did the same and brushed the invisible dirt of his shoulders and pants. 

She walked back to her original spot in front of the door, and then turned to face us, aka the inside of the cell. 

"So what is it you are doing here again?" Leon questioned, he seemed glad that she was standing beside him again. 

"Why, I am here to free you, like I just said." She replied, a rather smug tone in her voice. 

"Well, um…thanks, that's good, um, time to go you guys!" Axel said rather fast, as he rushed to the door. 

"Uh uh uh," Rinoa teased, placing her hand firmly on his chest and pushing him back a step. "I have some catching up to do with you," 

Axel stood there, frozen, and then hesitantly spoke, "About what?" To my surprise he looked rather guilty. 

"Oh you know, all those like plans we used to make, and you know the ones we never got to finish. I just want a laugh about old memories," She said, smiling brightly. 

Axel nodded and rubbed the back of his neck with one of his gloved hands, "Well you see about that…" 

"Ah! Later," Rinoa spoke, throwing her hand in the air. 

"First," She said, allowing her eyes to wander before they eventually landed on me, "I need to speak with you wielder." 

I let out a thankful sigh, I was afraid she would want to talk to me. She was quite unpredictable, and rather intimidating; I was not looking forward to having a conversation with her. 

"Um, Roxas I think she means you," Namine said in my ear, as quiet as she could. 

She could not possibly be talking to me, I mean she was looking directly at me, but no one has ever addressed me as _wielder_ before…

I looked from Namine to Rinoa and she had her hand extended in my direction and her finger motioning for me to come, "Yes, _Roxas_, I mean you." 

I gulped and stood up, and placed on foot in front of the other until I was standing in front of her. "Yes?" I questioned, trying to sound as careless as possible, I had failed miserably. 

"Um, outside," She said, jerking her head in a small but quick motion towards the door. 

I nodded and then turned to Axel, he no longer seemed shocked, but he had his hand on his chin and his eyes directed toward the ground, he must be in deep thought, so I shrugged it off. 

As I exited the bars, I shot a quick glace at Leon, he was glaring at me, I wondered what had gotten into him, but shook it off as well when I heard the metal door shut behind my exit. 

I shot her a hard questioning glace for her most recent action, but she only motioned me to come away from the door, I did so, in the most nonchalant but cautious manner as possible. 

"So, what was Leon about to say before you cut him off?" She questioned as soon as she knew we were out of ear shot. I thought she had ask that rather quickly, as most would put it, she cut to the chase. 

She must have realized what I was thinking because she mumbled that we did not have much time the guards would be arriving soon. 

I guess she had power, but not as much as I thought. 

I momentarily scorned myself for the possibility of having another mind reader on my hands, but when she did not react to my latest thought I let out a thankful sigh. 

I then decided that I should answer her question before she got suspicious of me; if she wasn't already. 

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked, deciding to keep her in the dark until I realized she at least had remotely good intentions. 

"Wield – I mean Roxas, you know you can trust me, I used to be very good friends with Axel, a man that is apparently apart of your group." She said, with a look on her face that said she was almost certain she had convinced me of her argument, and the truth is she had. 

"Alright, I suppose that is reason enough, but can I ask you a question first?" 

"As long as you promise to answer mine," She said, lifting her hand to her face and placing on of her long, red, finger nails on her lip. 

I nodded and then spoke, "Why do you keep calling me wielder?" 

Her eyes went wide as if I had caught her off guard but it only lasted a second and she returned to her unusually seductive looking face. 

"I used to know a brunette a long, very long, time ago, and you remind me a lot of him." She said ever so calmly. 

"But why did you call him wielder?" I asked out of pure curiosity. 

"Isn't that question a little personal my young friend," She answered, that small smirk never leaving her lips. 

I agreed realizing I was being the slightest bit rude and decided to answer her; she had after all answered mine with what seemed to be the truth. 

"Well you see, it is my fault really, but Namine, the blond had her heart broken into pieces, and well her brother, the king, allowed me to gather them, because of our close connection, he thought I would be best for the job." I had never really explained my reasoning before, and now that I think about it, it did seem a little unreal, like something you would read in a fantasy book, but Rinoa seemed to understand perfectly. 

"Well I am always up for a little adventure, after all I am tired of this old town," she said her eyes directed to the ceiling. Was she even talking to me? 

"Um, Excuse me, but what?" I said, wondering if this woman was sane. 

"Well of course, I am offering to help you," She replied ever so simply. 

I nodded my head, mouth gaped slightly open. 

"Is that a yes?" She questioned, biting her lower lip. 

"I suppose…it is," I replied, shrugging my shoulders. 

She clapped her hands together, cheered a thanks and then proceeded to walk back to the cell. 

I followed after she had taken a few steps, but then nearly ran into her when she stop and turned to face me once again, "Just promise to trust me." 

I have to be honest, she looked utterly evil from this angle, but I shook my head shifted my feet and then shrugged my shoulders, "Sure, anything for Namine." 

She twisted her lips into a smile, "Good," then turned and continued on the path back to the cell. 

I stood there, before I had to mentally slap myself for not walking, and I thought I was insane. I chuckled to myself, the proceeded forward. 

"Roxas," Namine said, addressing me. I looked at her and replied with a nod. 

We were walking down the hall like we owned the place, thanks to Rinoa, she helped us escape, and she seemed to have a large amount of influence in this place. 

"I have to talk to you," She stated, I smiled and said for her to shoot. 

She gave me a slight smile in return; I think she wanted me to be more serious than I was appearing to be. 

"Well, you see…um, well…" Namine stuttered, I noticed her hesitance and stepped in front her and placed my hands on her shoulders, stopping both of us in our tracks. 

After turning around I noticed Leon and Rinoa walking and possible talking together a little ways behind us, but then refocused my attention. 

"Namine, what is it? Is there something wrong?" I asked, now nervous, and able to understand why she wanted me to ask more seriously earlier. 

"Well, yes you see I got this weird feeling…" But she stopped her sentence abruptly when a large thump sounded from down the hall. 

Both of us looked back, and Namine gasped. I stood there wide eyed before shooting Axel a hard glance and running back towards two of my allies. 

I never got to hear the end of her sentence in person; I now know that she was talking about Rinoa. 

"What did you do to Leon?" I said leaving Namine's side and running to the silent brunette now lying on the floor. 

Namine would be fine, I reasoned, she had Axel to protect her, I had my suspicions about him, but at least I knew he could fight. 

I looked up at Rinoa, shooting her a glare, and repeating my question when she failed to answer the first time. 

She took a few seconds, and then looked in my direction, as if she had finally decided to acknowledge me. 

"We are not all innocent Roxas." She replied, her violently red lips forming into an even deadlier look smirk. 

"You surely might not be, but I am." I screamed, she had purposely hurt Leon, I witnessed it with my own eyes, and she had just met him today. 

"You're forgetting Roxas," Rinoa said with a smirk. 

"What are you talking about; there is nothing to remember," I said, confused. I know I had forgotten my memory once, right after Namine fell to her own wings, but I got it all back. Besides how could she even know about that incident in the first place? 

"Here let me fix that," Rinoa said, she was smirking widely, even biting her lip out of excitement. This woman, no sorceress, made me nervous. I took a small step back with one foot, and she grabbed my wrist. 

She told me to close my eyes, but I didn't. She just laughed and said it would make everything all the more painful. I narrowed my eyes as if I was trying to see past the mask that was so obviously covering up her true intentions, but it was hopeless. 

Her soft fingers, yet icy cold touched my forehead, and she traced a shape, one curve then another, connecting at two points…a heart. 

I knew not to look to my forehead I couldn't see it anyway, she would only laugh and think of me as lower than she already did. My eyes darted to her hand, a black residue covered the tip of her finger. 

I immediately lifted my hand, but she caught my arm with such quickness that I had not even touched it yet. 

"Ah, ah ah," she teased, "you wouldn't want it to smudge," I sent her a glare, hoping to come across as some one she could not just play with but my reaction only made her lips twist into a smile, "Arcana," she whispered, no hissed, not like it mattered I did not have any logical thoughts after that. 

I watched the eyes roll back in my own head; my legs go limp beneath me and my body collapse to the ground. 

Rinoa bent down, and cupped my cheek in her hand, "hope you have sweet dreams young chaser." 

I could feel my cheek grow colder, I tried to fight the sensation, but I felt my eyes go blurry, I was loosing consciousness. A single red streak ran across my vision then everything went black. 

_I was in a room, no a grand hall, made of white marble. I sniffed the air, death, blood, decay; I covered my nose, and looked around. _

_I almost choked._

_I was standing in the middle of a massacre, an eerie silence filled the room, as if I knew something was coming, something bad, and I was purposely waiting for it to come and find me._

_I looked to my feet, I was standing in a pool of blood; there was a man, covered in tattered armor. He must have been a soldier that fought a long battle and was now gasping for life beside me._

_I looked directly at him, hoping that somehow my actions could give him comfort, but he looked right though me. _

_I squinted my eyes, and lifted my arm; I was practically translucent, ghost like. I gulped…was I dead? _

_I lifted my gaze and frantically searched the room for anything that would make sense. _

_There was an ear rupturing scream, a young girl, she sounded like she was… I looked up, forgetting my last thought completely. _

_A weapon, resembling something of a large key, came whirling towards my head. Just as I was about to jump I felt it graze the tip of my hair and the wind blow fibrously past my face. I panicked and jumped in a random direction, hoping that when I landed it would be on something white, not red. _

_I jerked my head in the direction that the large weapon was sent, it fell to the floor after a brunette with spiky hair barley dogged its attack. _

_He seemed older than I was, by a few years, seven at the most, but it was hard to get a close look at his face. _

_I tried to focus, but behind him was a much more interesting sight. _

_There was a girl lying lifeless on the floor, she was a distance away, too far for my eyes to reach clearly. She was dressed in white, and almost as white as a ghost herself. _

_I don't know why she seemed some much more important, but I felt like I need to do something. _

_I took a step forward, being cautious of my footing, but jumped back when I felt a large gust of wind fly by me. _

_I jerked my head in the direction it went, and from the back I could tell it was not wind; it was a soldier, with blond hair. _

_He had maneuvered around me so quickly that I had not even seen his face. _

_Everything became quiet, both the blond and the brunette were standing opposite each other, weapons in hand, and glaring daggers. _

_I could see the brunette's face; he was almost sickening to look at. His teeth were pointed and his mouth was twisted into a sick smirk, his eyes gleamed golden and he was looking directly at the blood, the idea of attack and kill racing through his veins._

_The blond was facing away from me; all I could see was the back of his head, and the up and down motion of his shoulders due to his panting breath._

_That is when I realized that I was standing, and witnessing the final battle in this horrible massacre. _

_I heard the clanging of metal behind me, and turned just in time to see the brunette being stabbed with a weapon similar to his own. I heard the cracking of his rib cage, and watched in horror as the weapon was plunged right through his heart. _

_It startled me to see him writhe in pain, he was gasping for air, trying to find life in a place filled of death. _

_I knew his life was over, and I looked away from his pained face, trailing the stem of the large weapon._

_There was fresh blood all along stem turning what was once black crimson. I unintentionally pulled my hand into a fist; felling the handle in my touch; it sent a tingling sensation through my arm that felt perfect. _

_My eyes went wide; I let my hand fall limp, and I let out a sigh of relief when the tingling disappearing. I shook my head, trying to bring myself back to reality, what scared me was I was already there. _

_I lifted my hand, and held my breath, it was slowly turning…black. _

_I looked back to the two fighters; the blade was disappearing, leaving nothing but an open wound, and reappearing in my hand. _

_I threw it away, it evaporated in thin air, but I could feel it was still there…like it was apart of me. _

_I wanted to scream, his blade, had come to me…it was like…_

…_I had finally found myself, I tried to take a step back, but I hit a corpse with my foot. I dared not look back, I couldn't even breathe. _

_I was not dead, nor dying, I was standing over the lifeless brunette, my hands covered in blood, and adrenaline rushing through my veins._

_I was the killer. _

_I had watched myself kill someone, and I still could not pull my eyes away from the dreaded scene, my mind was racing, was this my future? _

_Then everything stopped, he was staring at me. I returned his gaze; he just shook his head…in shame, or at me? _

_He looked over his shoulder and then looked back at me, a single tear was running down his cheek, he mouthed, 'save her this time,' and then he disappeared in the blink of an instant. _

_I felt my heart beat in my chest, _Namine 

_I gasped and jerked my head back to that corner, the girl, cloaked in white was gone…and so was _my reflection 

_My eyes caught a slight movement coming from the corner of the room, I squinted my eyes, but I sill could not see clearly. I searched the room as best I could while avoiding the sight of the still brunette lying lifeless in the middle of the floor. _

_Nothing was there, I was insane, and then I caught a glimpse…just behind the pillar, was it her? She looked my way and then moved from behind the pillar and propped herself against it. My eyes winded it was Rinoa, and she was smirking at me. _

"_She is always watching," a voice said in my ear, just above a whisper. I jumped forward and wiped my body around. _

_I wanted to scream, but I felt like I had lost control. The brunette was standing directly in front of me._

_I jumped back out of shock, and tripped. I shut my eyes and felt myself hit the ground._

_I felt so cold._

_I opened my eyes; I was sitting with my legs draped over the corpse like I was using it as a lifeless footrest. _

_My hands were lying in a pool of blood, and cold liquid seeping through my fingers. _

_I panicked, but before I could move, he caught my eye. The brunette was just as transparent as I; he was staring at me. I felt my face pull into a frightened expression, I wanted to run, but I felt like I couldn't move._

_I wanted to speak, but the words stopped in my throat. I watched as his eyes turned blue, and his sickening smirk turned into a scowl. _

_He titled his head down, and my eyes followed. I saw the large gaping whole in his chest and the trail of blood that ran down his leg forming a puddle of blood at his feet. _

_The same puddle my hands were resting in. I looked back at him, another drop splashed into the puddle, my clothes were soaked crimson. There was no way he could be alive. _

_He spoke and I cringed, "You killed me," I wanted to cry, he was digging holes in my pupils, "You killed your best friend." _

Lebrezie: SO!? What did you guys think? 

Personally I loved this chapter, so yeah, Review please! 

You know how I feel about those suckers, tehe, just love my reviews! BYE! 

And thanks so much for reading! 


	9. and Piercing Gold eyes

Chapter 9

Lebrezie: HEY GUYS!

I am back! With another fun filled chapter! Haha no…more like some fun filled CONFUSION!!

That is what you guys keep saying in your reviews, but never fear the truth is near!! Haha (I even rhymed…yeah me!!) haha.

And honestly, I am making this as clear as possible…the plot line is just so…mind blowing (and just to give you a hint…you are starting in the middle, so the confusion is understandable)

It is just going to be one of those stories where it will just click for ya, and then you will smack yourself like 20 times in the forehead for not being able to see it earlier. :)

Anyway ENJOY!! And don't worry it will all tie together in the end…or should I say the BEGINNING!! Haha, BYE! :)

Chapter 9

And Piercing Gold Eyes

Namine's POV:

I turned to Axel hoping to find something in his eyes, but all he expressed was panic and worry.

I was about to speak, Rinoa just did not seem like the right kind of person to me, and I wanted to ask Axel if he felt the same way.

I locked glances with him, his expression was almost protective, "Don't look," he said, as he spoke his eyes darted behind me, towards…Roxas, and then back to mine, as if he was hoping to hold me in my place with his unbreakable gaze.

I glared back and turned my head in the slightest amount. My bangs fell in front of my eyes. I dared not brush them behind my ear; not like really mattered I could see to a certain extent, but I was more worried that if I moved too much, or at all for that matter, because Axel might notice.

My eyes widened, but I dared not move my head. I closed my eyes and held back a gulp. Roxas collapsed to his knees, a black heart imprinted on his forehead. I gasped as his body hit the ground, lying motionless next to Leon's.

My gasp must have traveled through the hall, because my frightened eyes locked with Rinoa's, she looked at me with disgust; at that moment I knew I had been caught.

I felt my body being jerked forward, and then embraced into a hug, "I told you not to look." Axel whispered into my ear. His head was dipped into the nape of my neck and if I chose to talk I would be speaking into his chest.

I felt him lift his head. I tried to pull away, but failed.

I waited as patiently as I could and his grip on my arms softened a large amount, and I was able to pull away just enough to see him send Kairi a look that meant so much more than it appeared.

I looked towards Kairi hoping to read a few lips, but all she did was nod. I turned back to Axel sending him a questioning look, but he just smiled.

I scowled at him and then looked back towards Kairi, but she was gone, and already half way down the hall.

I was about to sprint after her, not bothering to get permission, sometimes customs really did suck, but the 150 pound weight that I just recently reattached itself to my arm prevented me from moving.

I partly turned around, and sent Axel an angered pout. I stomped my foot but he did not respond, he wasn't even looking at me.

"Axel…" I hissed, directing my eyes towards his. At the sound of his name his head shot up and I caught his gaze.

My eyes began to sting, I wanted to ask him what was happening, but as I parted my lips no voice escaped.

I heard foot steps approaching; I jerked my head around causing a few tears to leave my eyes. I stood listening, as did Axel, but bit my lip when I could not find them. They seemed to have no one location, like the noise was coming from everywhere, echoing off every wall.

I gulped, it sounded like they were surrounding us.

"Come on, we have to get out of here," Axel said as he grabbed my arm all in one swift movement.

I whipped my head around to face him, the tears were gathering in my eyes, and my lips quivered. I wanted to say so many things, I knew something was coming after us, and it was most likely not good.

"…we can't leave him," I pleaded just barley above a whisper.

There was silence as he fell victim to my burning gaze, he was struggling, I could tell. Then he managed to pull a half smile, "you will see him again."

I wanted to respond. I wanted to tell him that Roxas had done so much for me, but I had no chance.

My body was jerked forward, and I was once again forced to follow; my feet falling into place one after the other.

It seemed like hours before we stopped; hours where the only noise was the sound of your feet hitting the group in a frantic rhythm…the sound of running away.

And the only sound louder than your footsteps was that voice that sounded like a whisper in your ear. The one that kept repeating how Roxas saved you, sacrificed for you, and despite his efforts, you still left him.

Yeah that voice.

I placed my hands on my knees in attempt to catch my breath, I looked up at Axel. He was leaning against a white pillar, there must have been a thousand.

"Axel… what is…happening?" I huffed, the tears reappearing.

"Namine…not now," He said, avoiding my gaze.

"What?" I said, my voice was growing, and to my surprise I detected a hint of _anger_ in my tone.

"Shh, the guards might here you," Axel responded in a soothing yet anxious whisper. I could tell he was trying to get me to calm down, but he was only making me more scared.

I clenched my fists together, "What happened to Roxas!" I yelled not caring if the guards could hear me, I assume they could do no better finding me than I could them.

He stood silent for some time, a softer expression plaguing his face when he lifted his gaze to meet mine.

"Namine, you have to understand, we…we are not the bad guys," he said his voice almost cracking. At the mention of _we_ I took a step back out of pure shock, a million thoughts filling my mind.

I bowed my eyes and shook my head causing my strangling bangs to fall in my eyes. He was with her, _Rinoa_…the women who was standing only _inches_ from Roxas when he fell.

I looked up and shot Axel a glare, not only did he look but he sounded so guilty.

I was utterly disgusted, and uninformed, and he knew it. Either he was going to have to make some serious life changes or tell me what the hell was going on.

He tried to take a step forward, but as if he could read my thoughts, changed his mind in mid step and retread back.

"How do I know that, how can I trust you, how did Roxas trust you?" I spat, I might have woken up just yesterday, but I was not stupid. I could tell when something was wrong, or even suspicious, and this was most definitely one of those times.

"You know, I don't think he ever really did, he just wanted to help you so much…"

I cut him off mid sentence, if he was trying to make me feel pity, then I was going to throw pity remarks right back, "then why did you let him?" I wanted to feel so powerful, but my voice was so weak; I could not even speak higher than a whisper.

"Because we are doing the right thing," he answered, "If you were there that night when Kairi accidentally told him you could die, you would understand…you would realize that he needs us just as much as we need him." His hands were out in front of him, his palms facing the ceiling, and his elbows were bent. He looked so pained, like his life dependent on my trust.

"Roxas would be just fine without you!" I spat, he tried to speak but I didn't spear him a second.

"If he never met you, if he was strong enough…if I was strong enough, then he would not be…in hearts knows where right now!" I could feel the tears brimming in the corners of my eyes. If I was strong enough, my words echoed through my head, if I had somehow been able to control my own fate.

"Namine…he cried himself to sleep," Axel whispered, his head bowed in defeat. At these words the tears began to run down my cheeks and pooling at my jaw. I had been too infuriated before to notice that he was shedding tears as well.

The breath stopped in my throat, and he continued, "The night that he was forced to face the thought of you dying, he cried. When he realized that he could actually loose you, he could not handle it, and he broke down."

He lifted a hand and wiped away the tears pooling in the corners of his eyes.

There was a long silence, where we both stared at the ground, before his voice caught my ears in the same obnoxious yet comforting tone I am used to hearing, "and that is why we have to get you out of here, so you can live, and then so Roxas can go through one more day without his fear becoming a reality."

I wanted to retaliate, I wanted to scream at the man in front of me with the stupid hair, but I could find the words, I could not find any words. I tried gulping; I could not even do that.

My mouth had gone dry, I had never really thought about it, how much Roxas cared.

I guess I understand now, that night when he just could not stop smiling. I really did not know or remember then, but everything has been coming back to me…but the sad part is _all this_ had to happen to make me realize that I care too.

"Namine…?" Axel asked, he was worried, I looked up at him but not before I tried to wipe the tears from my cheeks.

I sniffed, "Just tell me Roxas is going to be ok," I tried to suppress my tears, but my heart…or what I had of it, just hurt, "Just tell me he is not…dead."

"No, of course not, nothing like that, he is fine…just fine," I dropped my head, those words made me feel…relieved, like maybe my heart could actually bear the truth now.

I was smiling, but I still felt the wetness on my cheeks. Before I could wipe my tears away I was pulled into a hug, one that felt like an embrace, not confinement, and he was wiping away the tears for me.

We stood there, not moving for some time, and oddly enough it felt nice. Nothing like the way Roxas made me feel whenever I was near him; this felt more like friendship.

I smiled and pulled away wiping away the last of my tears; I think I was learning to really trust again.

"Axel…thank you, but I just don't get it, why would Rinoa do that to Roxas?" I asked looking up at him; he seemed stunned, I think I had caught him off guard.

"Axel…?" He was looking over my shoulder now, was he hiding something…

"Shhh." His eyes remained pointed down the never ending hallway behind me; he was being quite rude.

"Damnit, they are getting closer." He said grabbing my arm. I followed realizing that he was talking about the guards, who to my surprise actually knew there way around this place.

I held my questions, and sped up when I heard the foot steps getting closer. I knew that being as quite as possible was the best thing to do right now.

We rushed around a corner; a he dragged me into a small space behind a pillar, just as I saw the guards round the corner.

XxXxXxXxX--XxXxXxXxX

"Axel, are they gone yet?" I asked quietly my voice almost back to normal and the tears long gone.

I wanted to leave this place, standing here…it felt all too familiar, like déjà vu. My stomach was churning, and it felt like I was about to make a horrible mistake…for the second time.

"Here let me go and check to see if the coast is clear…" Axel said in a hushed tone as he cautiously removed himself from cover.

I nodded slightly, feeling my head get lighter and lighter. I smiled at the feeling; it felt like I was floating. Then a brick hit the _inside_ of my head, or at least that is what it felt like.

I held back a grimace, and lifted one of my hands to my forehead, hoping that it would somehow bring balance and clear my vision.

There was a bright light flashing, almost blinding me. I blinked, nothing changed.

"_Namine,"_

Was that Axel? I could not tell; I used my other hand to balance myself on the wall.

"_Come out, come out wherever you are."_

Everything was becoming so cloudy, I could not see, hear, smell, or even breathe. I shut my eyes, hoping everything would go away.

But all that appeared was visions of that white room, and that voice.

It was filling all the corners of my mind, creepy up behind me, whispering in my ear.

"_You can't hide forever, I am gonna find you." _

I shot my eyes open…it felt like I suddenly woken up from a horrible _nightmare_.

There was sweat on my forehead, or was it _reality_?

I blinked a few times and the white floor became clear, I let out a long sigh, I was back behind the pillar.

I was bent over, with one hand on my stomach. I took a few deep breathes in attempt to lower my heart rate.

It was just another nightmare, just something that is meant to be forgotten. I felt myself nod my head in agreement; like I was trying to reassure myself that I was actually safe.

Was I?

Of course I was safe, Axel was here…right?

I almost panicked, but then I saw the shadow of someone with spiky hair appear on the floor in front of me.

I let out a thankful sigh, and felt my lips turn into a soft smile.

I placed my hands on my knees and lifted my head…and froze in shock.

I wanted to scream, to run, but I was cornered. I tried to back up, but my hands hit the wall with a small thud.

His black lips turned into a sickening smirk, my eyes widened in fear.

I slowly lowered them to the pools of blood gathering at his feet.

The ends of his pants were dripping with blood as if he had walked through the red sea.

There were even parts of his cloak that were stained crimson, he had small wounds, things I noticed at a glance, but his eyes…they were something I could not help but look back to.

His gold tinted orbs were filled with the kind of hateful satisfaction I have only witness once in my life.

My eyes traveled to blood laced foot prints leading behind the pillar and out of sight, then to the rustic weapon held in his hand.

No.

I shook my head, my heart stopped.

I looked into his eyes once again; he caught my gaze and held it. The cut above his eyebrow leaked blood down the side of his face.

I cringed as it ran through the tip of his eye, and past his cheek bone.

His smirk widened even further, and my stare became even blanker.

"_Gotcha." _

XxXxXxXxX--XxXxXxXxX

I want to say that is the last thing I remember, that it all ended there, but I can't. Because it did not end, it never does, I opened my eyes...only to have them shut again. I was exhausted, but then a voice penetrated my ears.

"Axel!" was that Roxas? I wanted to call out, to tell them I could hear, but it was like I was still behind a one way window and they had no idea that I was watching them.

"Axel! AXEL! What happened to Namine!" Roxas screamed again, he sounded worried…and furious. Was Axel running away from him?

I heard a door slam and lock, and then moment's later attempts at breaking it down. There were muffled screams and pleas to open the door.

I heard Axel whisper, "Sorry Roxas, but we have to keep you in the dark."

He had locked Roxas out, but he was still desperately trying to get in.

I felt so distanced from my own body, even my thoughts, as if I was hearing an echo in my own head, but all that aside I still felt the urge to cry.

If Axel knew that Roxas would react this way, why would he keep me away from him?

There were so many questions going through my mind, and I was having trouble making sense of anything.

"Rinoa!" Axel screamed as he had laid me down on something soft, most likely a bed.

"Axel! Let me in! If she…I have to help her…I L--" Roxas rambled uncontrollably, but his pleas were muffled…and then cut off completely. Someone must have calmed him down…or dragged him away.

A spark of fear plagued my mind.

A door slammed open, "That boy, he really needs to control his emotions…then again he has never been good at it…" A woman said, her voice was familiar, but I could not pin point it.

"Rinoa, stop mumbling," Axel scorned, his voice cut through her own silencing her almost instantly.

There was a long silence before Rinoa finally spoke, "And since when do you give me orders?" She asked, she must have been offended.

"Since it is your fault this happened to Namine!" Axel growled, his teeth clenched together, and his fists balled.

"My fault?" Rinoa questioned in an astonished fake innocence that not even a child could pull off.

"Yes, I believe that is what I said," Axel retorted rather quickly, he was getting impatient.

Rinoa was silent and then she chuckled, "Well I guess if you start from the very beginning, then you could make that assumption, but really Axel that is the past, and a long story to be told at another time,"

Axel was quiet; I could tell he was blanking staring at her, watching her mumble with an exasperated look.

"So, what happened to the girl?" Rinoa questioned, finally waking up of her own reality.

"That is why I rushed back here, I honestly don't know…I left her behind the pillar, only five minuets I swear, to go check for guards…anyway I heard her scream and I came back to find that she had fainted,"

"Wait where?" Rinoa questioned, shock filling her words.

"What?" Axel retorted, obviously confused to what she meant.

"Where did you leave her?" Rinoa repeated, and to some extent slower. Her voice was calmer than and not as abrupt as her first question.

"Behind a pillar…why, is that um…significant?" Axel said with a questioning tone in his voice.

She chuckled, "so much that it will blow your mind."

"Huh?" Axel said, I could tell he wanted to ask why, but there would be no use on a waste of words; Rinoa was not paying attention to him anymore.

Her icy cold hand touched my forehead, "poor girl, she is remembering."

XxXxXxXxX--XxXxXxXxX

Lebrezie: So guys, what do ya think?? Tell me in a REVIEW!!

Here let me give you a hint (because see my new goal is to avoid as much confusion as possible, while still presenting the plot in the confusing way I do…)

So here is your helpful hint of the chapter:

What happened to Namine was just a vision, a trick her mind played on her…a memory possible…one that could have been triggered by oh I dunno…a certain place…

Well that is all I can give you, hope it helped…even the slightest bit! :)

Oh oh! And now time for thank-you's and fun stuff like that (and for you sake it is very UNconfusing) P

Thanks to:

BlueChihuahuaCrimsonFlame

Hoshizora no Hikari

GaleBread

roxas-kh

Sakuratears19 X WhiteWolf

Twin Kids

kidd12

HeartFlare05

Final Hikari

xoX-IHeartSureal-Xox

For reviewing, you guys are GREAT!! :)

BYE! (You know what to do)


	10. Gone: Never and Forever

So he asks Axel to teach him how to fight

Lebrezie: HEY GUYS!! I am back, sorry for the wait…I have been EXTREMELY busy…I thought summer would be a time for me to catch up…and then there is this wonderful thing called a job…grrr.

Anyway, I had a little trouble deciding if what is going to happen in this chapter was the right time…but with the situation at hand…you know perfect timing and stuff.

**PLEASE READ** (important): Okay, so I posted this chapter about a week ago, mentioning that it would only be about 1/5th of it…it ended up being a whole bunch longer than expected, but oh well…anyway, so yeah, if you have already read this chapter, I suggest you go back and read it again…cause this one is the WHOLE THING!!

Thanks again for reading! And two those 4 who have already reviewed!

So yeah, I hope you enjoy, thanks for reading, BYE!

Ps: and oh yeah: this first part (look below) is in italics because Roxas is not fully awake for this part…kinda out of it still…poor guy, I told him to get off drugs -- JUST KIDDING (about the drugs part - Hoshizora no Hikari - haha) the rest is true.

That if for Final Hikari your welcome

Chapter 10

Gone: Never and Forever

xxxxxXxXxxxxx

"_You know what this means right?" _

"_No." _

"_It means, that it is time." _

"_Time for what?" _

"_To take her away." _

"_Do you know what that will do to him?" _

"_Yes." _

"_It will break his heart." _

"_Exactly." _

xxxxxXxXxxxxx

Roxas POV:

"_Namine, I want to take you somewhere." _

"_Roxas, the guards…" She replied quickly in a hushed voice. _

_I took her hand in mine and bent my head, so she would be forced to look at me. I tried to smile, tried to make light of the moment, but she did not move. Her glazed eyes stayed glued to the white walls, the glass windows…she knew they were there; I wanted so much to tell her that she was free, that nothing was there always watching…waiting, but it was impossible for me to lie to her. _

_So I settled for the only thing I could do, make her smile, so she could be happy…and that is exactly what I was giving her __**happiness**__, but then things got harder…and her smile slowly started to __**disappear**__. _

_Her eyes were scared, she was biting her lip. I shook my head and lifted my other hand placing it on her cheek. She looked at me then, her eyes still wide, still suspicious. _

"_Namine, you know the guards are no match for me." _

"_They could kill you, they would," she whispered, there was pain in her voice, neither of us liked the think of the others death, but we knew we had to, that one day we would be forced to. _

"_I should be offended that you think that low of me," I replied, trying to keep the conversation light, something that was getting harder and harder to do…ever since he left; I can tell when Namine looks at Kairi, there is fear in her eyes that the same thing will happen to her, but I wont let that happen…I would never leave, ever. _

_She did not reply to my attemptive flirting, but then again, her silence was not all that unexpected, like I said, things used to be so much easier before, when it was just the four of us…young and in love. _

_I stroked my thumb gently across her cheek, "trust me," I whispered as I brought my face closer to hers. _

"_I do," she said instantly, her belief was reassuring, "but I am afraid…" _

"_I will never let anything happen to you," I had to close my eyes and calm my breathing, just the thought of anything happen to her, it nearly makes me loose control. _

"_It is not me I am worried about, I could care less about my own life…my own death," she said, and by the way she spoke, her voice strong, never once quivering I knew it was true; despite all my wishes that it wasn't. Her words cut through me, it was so easy for her to talk about her death…I knew it was inevitable, she was in love with me, and I was the greatest danger in her life. _

"_I would, I care," I pleaded, did she know how much pain she brought me, when she talked like that; just sitting here, with her, was a constant reminder that I would be the reason for her death, and the cause of all the undeserved danger in her otherwise innocent life. _

"_I know, that is why I love you," she breathed, letting a smile fall to her lips. I smiled back looking into her eyes; she was so close to me…I could feel her breath on my face, every word she spoke…_

"_I love you too," I stroked her cheek with my thumb, and gently brought her face towards mine…_

"Namine," I gasped…she was slipping away.

"Roxas, Roxas?" There was a voice; I felt a hand on my back--pulling me up.

I opened my eyes, "Axel?" I croaked, my voice was nearly gone, I must have been screaming.

"Roxas, I am so sorry…" I could barely see his lips move, his head was bowed…did it really pain him that much just to look at my eyes?

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused, I pulled my eyebrows together and shot him an anxious glare until he found the words to answer.

He looked up, directly into my eyes, and I felt the sudden urge to look away…there was something different -- he lightly put his hand on my shoulder, as if he was trying to comfort me; he was only making things worse.

"Roxas, she is gone…Namine's gone."

xxxxxXxXxxxxx

I don't know what happened after that, what I did, where I went…I think I just let myself succumb to something else inside me, something powerful…something that felt so good—grand even, and natural yet scary.

I did not even try to remember what happened, how I blacked out, who took Namine, I even conveniently looked over the fact that Axel and the one thing that in the end kept me from Namine, by slamming a door in my face, were the same person.

But none of that mattered, or even registered in my mind, because at the moment when he said those words all that mattered, all I could think about were the unfortunate and painful facts;

I _**had**_ blacked out, **failed** to fight, because I was _weak_…something I would change, let me tell you I _**will**_ get _stronger_; I needed to for her…

That voice never stopped, never fell silent or drifted off into nothing like I hoped it would, it kept repeating the words that could single handily bring me to shame: that she was **gone,** and that it was **all my fault.**

That is what brought me back…I would find her, I _**needed**_ to save her.

After I heard Axel's words…I wish I could forget the memory. I see myself staring, shaking my head, repeating no, _no_, **no**…all the while it was sinking in, when I spoke defiance of the truth in a pathetic attempt to keep control, my mind was really wrapping around the horrible fact that once again I had failed her, and everything collapsed…I was shaking uncontrollably, sputtering out incoherent thoughts…on the spot remedies to my latest and greatest mistake; but nothing helped.

Nothing I thought of seemed to fit; it was like I was incapable of thinking of something that could actually work, maybe it was because I was broken -- that I was so screwed up I could not do anything right.

Axel said that I ran away, I remember that part -- the adrenaline rush, the unnatural – yet familiar surge of power that pumped itself through my body, but I came back -- in due time. I must have realized that I could not accomplish anything alone; I would probably manage to actually make things worse.

"Roxas, how long are you going to sulk in that corner?" It was Kairi, she sounded so bitter…she didn't used to, or maybe she did but she just covered it up; like a mask…not like it mattered, she didn't bother with covering anything up anymore. I think she is getting tired, I couldn't imagine why, I thought she was wanted to help Namine just as much as the rest of us, but then again she could have some alterative motive, after all she is only human.

It's kind of ironic I guess, because we all want something, _all of us_, ready to give up everything for that one thing.

That one person….

….Namine, I needed her, more than I could ever imagine, and now that she was gone, **really gone**, the mystery was quickly becoming my dreaded, painful reality; I would do anything to save her…to bring her back to me.

_**Anything **_

I must have laughed because Kairi snapped her head in my direction and snarled at me, "Its not funny, you know," I chuckled again as I carelessly twirled my neck-- my dad's necklace in my hands, and replied with out even lifting me eyes, "of course it is funny, here I sit practically the definition of failure, and you are still trying to convince me otherwise, it is quite a foolish attempt I must say."

She turned around, it's good that she knows when to quit. I was about to zone out again but then what she said caught me off guard, "your not the only person who cares you know…" she looked at me to see if I was listening, I was, "…did you ever think that this mission wasn't always about just you and Namine,"

I didn't even move my head, but in truth I always thought it had, she was the most important thing to me, and it never occurred to me that the others did not feel that way about this journey…about her.

I think I heard her snort, but I was too dazed, too shocked…

"Well you are wrong, Roxas, we all want a little something different, so well I guess you are right, in a certain sense, we are all human…" she smirked at me, shit I forgot she can read minds, "…and we all want a little piece of what the universe is willing to give us, and a little something we are willing to get ourselves."

Her eyes nearly glazed as she finished her last sentence, as if she was falling into some fantasy, but she shook herself loose…I guess what she wants is more real to her than I imagined.

"So I guess you should probably get off your butt and start looking for those pieces, because even though we are here to help, you are the only one who should care enough to actually do anything about it."

With those words, Kairi pushed herself away from the table where her and the others were sitting silently, stood up, and walked out.

It was silent for a moment and the only sounds that registered were Kairi's retreating footsteps and the faint sound of my own beating heart…

_Thump _

...the one thing I had that Namine did not…

_Thump_

…and the one thing I wanted so much to give her…

_Thump_

I wanted to laugh, because my heart…well that just wasn't something I was usually intone with, honestly sometimes it feels so _apart_ from me, like it really isn't mine at all…but that's stupid, or at least that is what I tell myself to keep sane.

I looked away from the floor and towards the table where only two now remained seated; as much as it pained me to say it Kairi was right. I would find a way to save her, I would fight.

I cleared my throat, and retied my fathers necklace around my neck as I shot a smirk in a certain red heads direction, "Hey, Axel, do you mind if I had a word with you?"

xxxxxXxXxxxx

"Is this fine?" I asked, turning slightly to catch Axel's response. He nodded once, his eyes still cautious.

We were in the middle of nowhere, so his hesitance was understandable, but I need to get away to talk alone, someplace where I was sure there were to be no eavesdroppers, or out of mind-reading-range at least.

"Sorry to pull you out here, but you know…" I said, shrugging my shoulders in his direction, he nodded as my words faded. In all truth I really did not even know myself.

"Right I get it, you wanted to talk?" He responded, his voice still cautious. It was making me angry, how odd he was acting; it was like he had seen something awful and now he could not bring himself to trust me again.

I sat there staring at the ground, what had happened to me? I can't even really remember. All my thoughts keep getting pushed to the back of my mind because Namine is the only thing I can think about.

It is like nothing makes sense without her, that until I find her, save her, she will be the only thing I can actually think about.

That was a haunting thought, because right now her memory hurt so much, and yet it was consuming my every piece…giving me a small speck of hope.

What I let happen to her was unforgivable…maybe if I save her, she could somehow find trust in me again.

I sighed, and put my head in my hands, what am I thinking, of course she won't. I will probably be lucky if she even looks at me again.

I am a fool for letting her go, for not thinking how much her absence could hurt me, how much it would hurt her.

I am a fool for letting the one thing that has the power to consume all my thoughts slip away.

I am a fool…that needs help, to save not only Namine, but myself.

"Yeah, I need your help…" I sighed still unable to lift my head from my hands. What a hopeless sight I must be, I couldn't even think straight…I really was hopeless, broken, destroyed.

"Why are you so serious all of the sudden?" Axel asked surprisingly calm, his voice stern, and like I mentioned earlier I could not help but feel like screaming.

It was that one thing that could just set me off, questions. I didn't have time for them…she already had no time; so wasting it was not an option.

I did not need anyone to question my motives, everything I did was because of her, and even an idiot should know that.

I was doing all this for her, I felt this way because she was gone.

But I didn't blame her, no, how could I…I would just have to explain to her; if I could make her smile again then she would understand.

When she is back and safe I will lighten up a bit, for now…well I might as well shoot the moon.

"Axel, do you really have to ask that question? Are you really that stupid?" I spat, did he not know that all the anger I was exhibiting was because of me, that I _**hated**_ myself for allowing her to slip away so easily, what if she thought I didn't want to save her…what if she thought I didn't care?

That was probably my biggest fear, the thing that caused me the most pain -- that she would loose faith in me, and forget trust all together.

"You're doing it again--" As soon as I heard his words I knew he was talking about Kairi and her stupid reality speech…and I thought questions got me mad. That was it; I clenched my fists until my knuckles turned white, and my nails dug into the palm of my hand.

"I'll tell you why, because maybe _just maybe_ I feel like I have lost everything, failed--or wait, why don't you just go ask that stupid mind-reading freak who can best me at anything because she can hear my every damn thought." I spewed, unable to control what words I spoke.

"So Kairi is annoying you?" He quickly concluded, probably to keep me from exploding right then and there, but his comment, less idiotic and cowardly than expected actually made me stop and think.

"Yes, no, I dunno, I just feel…." I sputtered, there were no words to explain how I felt, unless I decided to just give up on the English language all together and scream, at the top of my lungs…

"…Like you have lost apart of yourself," He whispered, clumping together some sand into a pile with his feet as he did so.

"Yeah…wait how did you know --" I was at a loss of words, although my mind never seemed to stop running.

"You know maybe that is why Kairi annoys you so much -- because she knows exactly what it feels like," He said, almost nonchalantly as he simultaneously shot a no-it-all glance in my direction.

"Axel what are you talking about?" I responded, a little harshly than I meant it to be…his smart ass remark and glance, for that matter, set me off…and to top it off he was not making any sense…

….or maybe he was making perfect sense, I just did not understand…

…Was I missing a whole piece to the puzzle that I thought I was putting together?

"She can relate to you more than you think, and not just because of her freaky mind tricks," He said, obliviously toying with words and playing with my mind. He seemed more relaxed than before, he must have figured if I had not physically retaliated yet that I wouldn't ever.

And the truth is he was right, I would never physically fight, well not now at least…not until he taught me…

I looked back up at him, trying to piece together his words.

"What…is Kairi looking for someone too?" I asked astonished, I know it was unnaturally cruel, but the first thing that came to mind was how could she possibly care about anything, let alone a person, other than herself.

"Yeah, well wasn't there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Axel said, again nonchalantly, but cleverly.

"Yes, wait, did you hear me…about Kairi?" I asked still confused, he was speaking so carelessly, as if he knew what he was talking about, it almost seemed like he was leading the conversation…

…_If only I knew that he was planning ahead, that he was intentionally leading the conversation, drawing me in with each unknown word, and that he was ever so cleverly guiding me directly to my past…_

"Yes, I did…now weren't you going to ask me to teach you how to fight right?" He responded quickly, catching me completely off guard. I would have taken a step back out of shock if I was standing, but unfortunately I was sitting so all my reaction looked like was a slight wobble possibly from one to many drinks.

_I remember those moments, thinking I was imagining everything…but I wasn't, because the truth was he already knew what I was going to talk about long before I even suggested speaking to him. _

_Because the scary part is, everything was planned, predicted…my fate was already set, it might have been up to me…once, but I had already chose…and so it was set in inerasable stone. _

_If only I knew…_

"How did you know that?" I questioned, speaking very slowly, hesitantly.

"Come on Roxas, I might be an idiot but I do have common sense." He replied, smirking, as he tapped his finger on his head. His reply made me want to trust him.

I nodded my head, not quite ready to respond yet.

"You want to save your little blond princess, it's completely understandable,"

There was silence as I once again locked my hands at my sides and glared at him, "Namine," I breathed, letting her name escape through my lips in a low painful hiss. He looked at me for a second, bewildered, and then continued as if nothing had happened.

That was inexcusable. He needed to want to save her as much as I did…everyone needed to, because she was that important.

I don't care what Kairi said, Namine is wonderful and she deserves to be cared about, even if I have to force people into it.

I stood up, and looked down at him, making sure my hands were still locked at my sides.

"Her name is Namine," I said as I did before, except this time the anger in my voice was plainly visible as it rolled off every word.

Axel stood up as well, and I took a step back to avoid contact. This time he took his turn to look down, and his patronizing gaze I fell under made me feel too small for comfort, but I held my ground, and slowly lifted my eyes to send a glare directly into his.

But to my surprise he was smirking, and his eyes were sparkling with pure delight. It was my turn to be confused but I tried to keep my thoughts from exposing themselves on my face.

"You have so much potential, Roxas," he breathed, he was happy, but his words sounded evil, it was like I was talking to Rinoa…the first time I talked to her she seemed happy, but at the same time angry, vengeful…Axel he looked pleased yet sinister

…I took another step back…

"It's alright Roxas, I am only here to help," he reassured…I think I gulped…

"Wasn't there something else?" He asked; I shook my head. He looked away off into the horizon and smirked at the setting sun. I followed his gaze with my eyes, and they settled on a huge ball of fire…my eyes shot to his hand, his fingers were moving slowly clasping and unclasping themselves around something, but there was nothing but air…

…and then I remembered, "Yeah there was something else." I said, my voice gaining its confidence again.

He turned his attention back to me and remained silent, "I wanted to know how to summon those…" I didn't exactly know the word, so my voice kind of faded towards the end.

"Chakarams" I looked up my eyes filled with shock, not only had he finished my sentence, but because the word sounded familiar. As it echoed in my mind, I felt something pulling, and I wanted so badly to unlock it…but it was impossible I needed to find the _key_.

"I am not physic, Roxas, what else were you going to say, keyblades?" He chuckled at his joke, but I was not laughing. "No, no I can't summon those, Chakarams are the only things I can fight with…but I do know others who can summon the keyblade…"

He was not looking at me…just staring about ten feet out, as if the mention of fighting had taken him to a different world, one that seemed to grasp every bit of his attention.

I stood there silent, as did he, his words seemed to fade. I wanted to respond, ask him what he meant, but I never got the chance.

"Why the sudden urge to learn how to fight?" Axel lightly asked.

I took a deep breath, hoping to keep control this time.

"I want to get the pieces as soon as possible, I just want to save her…I need to save her," I breathed, sucking in a sharp breath as the memories flowed back as to why she needed saving in the first place, but I felt like Axel needed to know…like I needed to be completely honest with him.

"Roxas, are you saying you would kill to save Namine?" He asked, less astonished than I expected…and honestly his question took me off guard.

I know I should have thought about my answer, said no even, but I did neither, nor felt the need to do either of those things, "Yes, if it came down to that, I doubt I give it a second thought."

_Just like my answer, I gave it no second thought_.

He seemed to like my answer, because he smiled, "Well, that is good to know."

I sat there, just trying to understand what he could possibly mean, or be thinking about for that matter, but I kept coming up blank.

"Axel, what do you mea—" but he cut me short by turning on his heals and walking.

After a few steps he turned, still smiling, and outstretched a lanky hand in my direction.

"Come on, I want to show you something," he said, a wild smirk plaguing his lips, I wanted to grab him and pull him back but he quickly turned away.

I watched as he swept his hand out in front of him leaving a dark misty trail that instantly grew into something his size.

I nearly jumped, it looked purely evil…I took a hesitant step back, and he whipped his head around, smile instantly because he noticed my hesitance, "It's just a portal,"

His words were calm, how could I not trust him?

I nodded without understanding.

"Something we use to get around," He continued because of choice, the way he spoke he made his explanation sound unnecessary.

I absentmindedly nodded because my mind was still wrapped around one word, the mention of _we_, my instincts made me curious, but instead of digging deeper I quickly brushed it off and stepped into the portal.

xxxxXxXxxxx

I reached out for Axel as soon as I stepped in, but he was gone…I looked up but found nothing, just darkness, and confusion…I felt air whip furiously across my face, and even though it looked like I was standing still I could tell, feel, that I was moving forward.

I looked down, I was standing on…nothing, but I felt my feet firmly planted on the ground…I called Axel's name, cupping my hands around my mouth…but nothing came, my voice barely traveled past my lips.

"Help," I whispered, but I knew that no one would hear…I looked up, and I could not even tell if my eyes were open or closed it was so dark…

I reached up into nothing, and then I felt my feet give out from under me…or maybe it was the floor, and my mind fell with it…tumbling into the darkness.

xxxxXxXxxxx

"Ow," I managed to breathe, my cheek was cold and my head hurt…I reached my hand out, but found nothing but more cold. I slowly opened my eyes, and breathed in the unpleasant smell of dirt.

I could barely see past my nose, and I watched in horror when my hand disappeared completely into the darkness when I reached out in front of me. I carefully pulled it back, bringing back small pieces of rock with me.

I picked one small piece up and held in what seemed like extremely close proximity to my face so I could see, I still had to squint, and scowled when I realized…

…That I was on the floor…of a cave…

"Axel?" I asked, speaking as far as I knew, to nothing…but somehow I got an answer.

"Right here buddy!" He barked a hint of humor in his voice, "Huh?" I grunted without thinking, how could he possibly be humorous at a time like this? It took him no more than to seconds to register, but then he let out a short sigh and breathed, "oh yeah, you can't see…I forgot,"

I was ready to reply with a sharp remark, I mean come on, why was he all of the sudden calling me _buddy_? But suddenly there was a blinding light, and I jerked my eyes closed, suddenly forgetting all meaningless thoughts that were just previously on my mind.

"Roxas, buddy are you ok…I knew it had been a while, but I did not think you would have that bad of a reaction to it…" He asked obviously concerned, and to my surprise it was sincere…he made it sound like there was actually something severely wrong with me.

I murmured under my breath about how he was crazy, because I had never been through something like that…he obliviously disagreed. "And how did you make that fire appear?" I asked harshly, still angry as I heaved myself off the ground.

"I mean it has probably only been a hundred and fifty years or so…" he murmured, his hand lightly resting on his chin…did it really help him think, or did he do that just for the soul purpose of annoying me.

"Axel, last time I checked I was sixteen," I sighed brushing off the unwanted dust from my shoulders and pants, "so don't go telling me that I have lived for more than that, and I mean a hundred years? No one lives that long." I concluded, nearly exasperated…maybe I was not the only one who felt a little foggy after that pleasant ride.

"Hundred and fifty," he corrected, I looked up at him sharply fully prepared to send a glare that would hopefully make him shut up, but he was not even looking at me…instead he was staring intently at the darkness around us.

And suddenly I did not feel so safe, even within the little bubble of light Axel had so easily created…speaking of that I lowered my gaze where the light was not only radiating but most prominent.

And I took a cautious step back, "um…Axel, your finger is on fire…" I said my voice disbelieving.

He brushed off my comment, by shrugging and muttering a mere yes before he turned my back on me so that he was fully facing the darkness.

The area I was standing in quickly became dark due to my companions most recent action, and I hesitantly took a step closer, I really prefer not to be blind, even if it did put me within yards of a pyromaniac.

"um, Axel…should I be concerned, you know about your finger…you wont like combust into flames or anything right?" I questioned, honestly, I needed to be prepared…if well…

He turned around, holding back a chuckle, er well I lied, he was buckled over laughing. I not so patiently waited, because thoughts like 'what if this proved that he really was insane' kept plaguing my mind. It took some time but he eventually composed himself, and then he answered.

"No, of course not, I can control it…how do you think I set my Chakarams on fire if I didn't?" He retorted, and some how he made me sound like the insane idiotic one.

I wanted to respond, but how could I? I don't think he even meant for his response to be a question.

Instead I just blurted without thinking, "Um…Axel you don't set your Chakarams on fire…"

This kind of took him by surprise, I was beginning to think nothing could, but he quickly composed himself and then replied causally, "Well, I can."

I crossed my arms, suddenly smug, "Then prove it."

He chuckled, shaking his head back and forth, "I will, but first follow me."

I stood in place, my arms still crossed, he muttered something along the lines of 'just as stubborn as always' and then swiftly turned around to face me.

"Well, Mr. emoblond, were you just planning on standing there, in the dark I might add," he concluded turning the corners of his lips up and then pointing to his lit finger, "or were you going to follow me."

Shit. I groaned and then pushed past him, I wish he would just teach me and then be done with it. No caves, or freaky magic tricks. I needed to learn how to fight so I could save Namine as simple as that.

I would probably be in a better mood if Axel just complied with my plans instead of bringing me half way around the world just so he could confuse me more.

But sadly that was not the case, I was stuck, in the dark, resting my life on a guy that used way too much hair gel and had a magical glowing finger.

"Oh yeah, and pay attention," He said once he caught up with me, I tried to quicken my pace, but he easily kept my stride.

I sighed, "And why would I need to do that?"

"Cause I might need your help," He replied like it was obvious, "For someone who is supposed to be smart, you really are kind of slow." He said, low enough that he probably thought I could not hear, but I did and it took a long relaxing breath not to spit a harsh reply.

"How could I possibly help?" I asked, in the nicest or well calmest way I could conger up, it probably sounded more like I was straining myself than anything remotely sincere.

"Well we both know that you know these caves better than I do," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, he seemed to be doing that a lot tonight, and it was making me royally pissed off.

"Well this might surprise you, but I have absolutely no idea where we are, or where we are going for that matter,"

"Oh you do, trust me, you just don't remember,"

That _would be_ it, but I need to find my way out of here, so I reluctantly held my fist at my sides. I took a deep breath hoping that that conversation would end, but the silence did not last and Axel quickly remarked, "oh no response? I thought you were the king of clever insults?"

"I decided it was best that I stay silent," I replied, and then coupled it with a ferocious glare that I hoped would keep him quiet, but my luck just seemed to be up because he was not at all satisfied with my response and was opening his mouth again.

So I quickly cut him off, "There would be no point listening to an insane person anyway."

"Right," he said, overly exaggerating the word.

I scowled, "Can you not let me have the last word, is it really that hard?" I spat.

"Yep," he concluded, popping the p as he did.

I felt a shuddered wander through my body, that was it, I don't care if he is insane and therefore insured by the state, I needed to find a way to shut him up and fast.

"Oh and by the way, we are here," He said, without giving me so much as a glace. I stopped, and he continued walking. I completely forgot about how annoying he was, and all the ways I was going to hurt him because a wave of astonishment washed through me. We were here all right, I could tell…but the question was, where is here?

xxxxXxXxxxx

I gazed in amazement, the walls were marble and so were the floors. They were so clear, so clean, when I lifted my head to look across the room I saw two identical blue orbs staring straight back.

I jumped then realized it was my reflection. I turned around, almost in disbelief; the tunnel was made of wet stone, slate at best. My eyes wandered to the outskirts of the tunnel, where the dark, dirty stone became the clean, white marble, it was the biggest contrast I had ever seen.

All this was mind blowing, a piece of art in my opinion, but what confused me the most was the light. The entire room was lit, dimly but clearly, and oddly enough the light seemed natural even though there were no openings other than the passage I had just escaped.

"Are you done Roxas?" Axel said, chuckling as he did. I shook my head, and blinked my eyes, he was standing directly across from me, blocking out my reflection like the moon would the sun in an eclipse.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, too bewildered to actually acknowledge Axel's mocking comment.

"You did say you wanted to learn how to fight." I nodded my head, and spoke my exact thoughts, "So…why did you bring me here, how can I learn in a cave?"

Axel just smirked, "Not learn, refresh."

I gave him a confused look, still unable to get angry, and he replied with a simple answer, "Take a look up there." I looked into his eyes, desperately trying to read them, he broke our stare by looking up, and I hesitantly followed his gaze.

My eyes fell on a weapon floating in mind air in the middle of the room just above my head.

I wanted to question it, I knew that science had no logical explanation for it…physics, nothing, because the only explanation that seemed to fit was magic, and what scared me was that I was completely open to it.

And that feeling came back, from that horrible nightmare, only this time it was not just a small tickle, no, it was much stronger than that. I winced and clenched my hand into a fist as an electric shock traveled up my arm and down my spine.

I screamed in pain and fell to the floor clutching my arm. It burned, horribly and I shot my head up just as I let out an ear rupturing scream.

After that the pain began to slowly subside. My breathing was still ragged, and my voice was hoarse, but the pain had dropped enough for me to concentrate, and I opened my eyes.

I looked up at Axel from across the room, he was smirking at me.

What a sick bastard.

I shouted at him, "What did you do?!" He did not respond with words, he only shook his head and chuckled.

I winced as I felt the pain spark again, sweat was pouring down my face, I could taste it, "**What did you do**!?" I screamed again, this time louder, almost to the point where it used up all my energy.

He looked up this time, still smiling, and responded, "It's not me…it's _**you**_!"

I screamed again, unable to respond, the pain was numbing my body.

"It's the blades Roxas, you are bonded and they are calling you,"

I buckled over in pain, throwing my hands in front of me to prevent my face from colliding with the marble floor.

"How do I make it stop?" I pleaded, discarding all thoughts of the impossible, I need to pain to stop, _they_ were torturing me.

"Stand up Roxas," Axel commanded. I did so, pulling myself up one leg at a time, still struggling from the pain that was surging itself through my body.

"Now take them in your hands,"

"Are you crazy!?" I screamed, still struggling to keep my balance, as I wobbled back and forth.

"It's too late to run away Roxas, you're too close," He screamed, now a hint of panic in his voice.

I nodded and before I knew it I was standing in front of them, the pain was subsiding, quicker than before. I could move my fingers without pain now, and I did.

And that scared me, because when I moved them I longed to grasp them around the stem of the blade, now floating only a foot above me.

I didn't have to wait for Axel's instruction, and I reached my hand in the arm and grabbed the blade's handle, and with a small tug brought it down level to my face.

I examined the blade; it was un-ironically in the shape of a large key, the stem and blade silver, and the handle gold.

I recognized this blade…it was the same blade the brunette held. It was familiar, but it did not feel right, and horridly I knew exactly how to make _them_ fit.

I shot Axel a quick glace, and a smirk in his direction; he looked utterly amazed, speechless.

Then I lowered my gaze to the blade, placed my other hand on it handle and then slowly pulled them apart.

_From one came two, from two came power._

I opened my eyes and looked down, my left hand held an all black blade that twisted in and out of itself; in my right hand held a colorful more simple…peaceful blade.

Both just as _powerful_, just as _deadly_, just as _**wonderful**_

That word echoed through my head, wonderful, I smiled, but my joy did not last long.

Because there was a sound, the smallest noise, one that could only catch my attention because it broke the eerie silence the hovered thickly in the room. I turned my head slightly to the right and scowled intently at the ground as I listened silently.

Through my right ear I heard the skid of rubber, most likely the sole of a shoe, against the hard marble floor.

I thought nothing of it, probably just Axel, I nearly turned my head back to face forward, but then I caught a blur in the corner of my eye and whipped my head around; a second later I heard the clacking of metal, and a powerful force thrust against my arms and down my body.

I was frightened at first, unaware of what was going on, but then Axel spoke, his voice sounding closer than I expected, "Do you remember how to fight now Roxas?"

His voice caught me off guard, and I stood there frozen for a few seconds before I even blinked. I shook my head slightly, clearing my vision…I thought I saw fire…

I shifted my gaze by lifting my head to see the pryo towering over me just as he did before, but this time I did not feel cowardly, I felt excited and challenged.

I locked onto his eyes, sending him a forceful, questioning, glare.

He held the gaze instead of looking away, and he nearly made me want to cringe because his eyes were not scowling but smiling and his lips turned upward into a small smirk.

He jerked his head about an inch to the side and shifted his eyes. I followed his gaze slowly, moving my eyes with caution; and they fell on his hand and then flickered to mine; out of pure shock my mouth fell open.

Two Chackarams, _Axel's Chackarams_ were not only on **fire** but resting, forcefully, on _**my**_keyblades.

I slowly shifted my gaze, from the blades, to my hands, down my arms and then back to Axel's eyes.

He smiled at me, and shifted his weight off of me.

No, _no_, _**no**_, "**No**," I whispered, unable to grasp my surroundings, denying the obvious.

I bowed my head, and shook it slowly, it's not possible.

I had, just seconds ago, instinctively defended myself, without even thinking I had stopped Axel's attack.

The sudden fighting skill…Axel had said _refresh_, but this?

Impossible

And this feeling, I felt…_complete_, it's like I belong. This sensation, this feeling, it felt so right, and yet it felt so wrong.

I need to think of Namine….

…My eyes widened, I had to remind myself to think of her.

Would my memory of her fade…is that why I also feel so _empty_.

No. I am doing this for her, I would never forget...I can use these, this tool and I can save her…

…_Emptiness and Completeness leads to __**confusion**__ and confusion leads to __**chaos**__… _

I smiled and lowered my arms, naturally the two blades following and blankly spoke, "Yes Axel I remember how to fight, I don't think I ever really forgot."

xxxxxXxXxxxxx

Lebrezie: Okay guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it!

Oh, oh and just some fun facts for you, this chapter was:

18 pages

7,389 words

WOW! That is **LONG**!! Tehe…sorry for the long-ness, but you know how I do…

Anyway, **Review Wise**:

I know that some of your (4 to be specific) review for the chapter before it was complete…I really do hope that you also review for the full, complete, chapter as well…it would be nice to give your feedback on the whole thing.

Just write an anonymous review I guess, with your name of course, and I will PM you if you would like a response.

So I hoped you enjoyed! I Update SOON! (I hope) Thanks Again! BYE!


	11. Drunken Memories

Lebrezie: well I am back…honestly I didn't really like this chapter, but oh well. It's LONG! So that is a good sign…I suppose.

Oh oh and there is an important notice at the bottom (that you must read)

Enjoy! Thanks for viewing!

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Chapter 11

Drunken Memories

Kairi POV:

It was nearly impossible, how could that _boy_ be so dense? I practically had to spell it out for him.

No...

...One

Cares...

And then it hit him, like a wall of bricks.

I watched his expression change, from blank and uncaring to willed and determined. His eyes closed, only for a second -- just enough time, because when he opened them again I saw nothing but determination, anger…I shivered because they looked familiar.

Too familiar…

…Unbearably _**familiar**_

That's when I cleverly stormed out, it was getting to be too much to handle.

So now I sit, on my bed, gasping for breath as I let my head fall dramatically into my hands. Nothing should ever be so painful; nothing should ever be so unforgettable, and yet it was.

How could someone care so much, yet not care at all?

All Roxas cared about was Namine, and as a result he forgot everything else…I had to, I _**needed**_ to, keep telling myself, that it was _supposed_ to be this way.

_All according to plan_…

…And yet _everything_ was **wrong**.

I let out a small gasp, and my eyes shot open…

…I couldn't help bust listen, because…he was thinking about his heart.

I wanted to scream, his _heart_, it was too ironic.

But then it came back to Namine, like all his thoughts do.

My eyes softened, because he really did care for her…he really was hurting inside, deserved or not…

…just like me…

I shook my head violently in my hands, and gripped onto my hair, as if I was attempting to hold in my sanity.

No.

His pain _**was**_ deserved…mine, just existed.

Mine killed me little by little every day…every second, that Roxas lived it grew in magnitude, because I knew…that it was my job to make things right, and yet here I sat listening to him, with my head in my hands…doing nothing.

Suddenly his thoughts changed, my eyes jolted open, and I gripped my head tighter. I wanted to yell stop, but it would be no use…

…I could not control his thoughts, about **love**_, hope_…Namine, _**life **_-- with her. I could not sit by when I knew that none of them would come true…

It would make everything harder….worse, because thoughts make a person more human.

…I could not read his mind again, after this day…it was just too painful.

So I took one last look, and his thoughts had changed…and I instantly felt better. I lifted my head from my hands as a small smile crept onto my lips.

Finally, _hope _

"Yes," I whispered for no one to hear, not like it mattered he was already gone, "…that's right, because Roxas it was never yours in the first place."

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

It had been some time since someone's thoughts had penetrated my mind, about an hour or so…two maybe, it was just so easy to forget about time. As I paced back and forth, up and down my room, taking one item at a time and placing it in my bag, I finally felt routine, relaxed.

I sighed.

For the first time since I started this journey I was actually beginning to think that everything would work out, _naturally_, because it was _**meant**_ to be that way.

A small smile crept onto my lips, because we were _meant_ to be _**together**_…and in _love_.

But sadly that was still only my fantasy, and I was abruptly brought back to reality by quick knock at the door, I yelled for someone to get it, but of course, I did not receive an answer…all I got was another knock.

I grunted loudly, I was packing, prancing back and forth and placing things in my bag, _for Roxas_…so he could go on this journey, and so, as a result I had no time to walk all the way to the front door.

A third knock came, this time louder, and I could tell the person was getting impatient. I sighed loudly, threw what was in my hands on my bed and twisted open my door.

It would be my luck to be sent on a journey with a bunch of lazy asses…well I mean I guess Leon could be ok, if he talked…or showed emotion…or moved for that matter.

Speaking of the big brute as I walked right past him, on my way to the door, I could not help but let my eyes wander, and to no surprise he didn't even flinch.

He was sitting in the same spot, same position as I left him in, staring that the same thing…

He looked depressed, and then it clicked, _Rinoa_ was _**gone**_…she suddenly disappeared the other day, and he missed her. I knew that for a fact…his mind was really the only one I still felt comfortable reading around here.

I sighed, great, just what I needed, for another persons head to be filled with regrets and sorrow.

The person knocked again, "Coming!" I shouted, gosh, didn't poor people know that it took at least two weeks for someone of my status to get used to walking.

I gripped my hand on the handle after the person, ever so impatiently, knocked for the forth time, and to my displeasure I flung the door open.

And there he was, Roxas, same blond hair, the same blue eyes, those _unbearable_ _**blue eyes**_…except he was **different**.

And then I noticed, and took a half step back out of pure _shock_…and _**fear**_. Slung over his shoulder he held a blade -- it was black, and had chains lined down the handle.

I tore my gaze away from the monster and towards his face, he was smirking at me.

His body wavered a bit, and I heard the sound of an object impaling the ground.

He winked at me, and his eyes shifted downward, and then right back to mine…as if waiting to see what I would do.

I hesitantly followed his silent instructions…and I wanted to take another step back.

There was a second blade, this one was not so dark, but I could still tell it was _**dangerous**_. This…his, other blade was ever so conveniently stuck in the ground, and was currently being used as an improvised cane as Roxas leaned most of his weight on it.

He looked casual, too casual…as if he really didn't understand that he held life and death in his hands.

This was not normal, I shot a quick glance towards his face, he looked arrogant…obviously pleased with my reaction…one of his eyebrows were lifted and his lips were twisted into a smug smirk.

I shook my head violently and quickly composed myself, now would not be the time to go soft, especially when the self-righteous part of Roxas complicated person decided to take a very unexpected test run.

"Since when do you have to knock?" I spat as I simultaneously crossed my arms.

"Since I didn't have any free hands," he quickly concluded gesturing to both blades. I readjusted my arms and shot him a frustrated look, I mean come on, that is not the reason.

He noticed, and his lips twitched when he realized that I wasn't stupid…he was probably assuming I was reading his mind, but honestly I wasn't, he was a mess…it would be suicide to dive into that.

"If you insist," he continued, "The truth is…I just really wanted to see your reaction, it was priceless." He chuckled to himself; obviously laughing at an inside joke that only he shared with himself.

I didn't have time to respond, because with those words he brushed past me. I let out an appalled gasp and violently crossed my arms again. But despite all my anger, and the many ideas of Roxas death blurring my mind, I still was able to come to one conclusion; this was most definitely not the Roxas who was huddling in the corner just this morning.

Axel walked through the door, as if he was Roxas's shadow; since when did Axel follow anyone? He was about to pass by me as well, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him toward me, "what is going on…with Roxas?" I asked, in a harsh whisper.

He merely shrugged his shoulders; I looked into his eyes, and I guarantee one thing, he was as utterly confused as I was. I let out a low breath and uncurled my fingers from his arm.

I turned around slowly, after hearing the crashing of pans, preparing myself for the least expected…if only I had knew not to turn that handle.

And that is exactly what I saw, unexpected, I momentarily closed my eyes hoping that this was just some crazy mind trick, took a deep breath then opened them…sadly nothing had changed. Roxas was still emptying out the closet and occasionally placing certain items in a small cloth bag; as for the others, that apparently did not satisfy him, well they went soaring over his left shoulder and crashing into the first solid object they came in contact with.

"Roxas what are you doing?" I asked exasperated, a trait that was plainly obvious in my words.

He stopped only for a second as his eyes locked with him, "sorting, we are going to have to lighten our load…"

"Why?" I asked harshly before he could finish.

"Because, my naive princess, we are taking this little trip to the next level," he responded smugly, that same foreign yet annoying smirk on his pale pink lips.

A low growl escaped my lips, _**Roxas**_ or not, _**killer**_ or not, this _attitude_ of his **needed** to stop.

I slowly walked over, picked up a pan that he had recently discarded…and crept up behind him. He will only be out for a few hours, enough for some well deserved quite…

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Roxas said, just as I was about to swing, the target being directly above his right ear. I froze in place and twitched; I could feel his smirk crawling up and down my skin, it was unbearable.

"Oh and why is that," I shot; he was being too arrogant for words.

"Because Kairi…" he said, craning his neck to send me a look over his shoulder as he did so. That look, he looked purely evil…like only one thing mattered, and he would do anything for it. I knew that look…I still do, it's in his eyes…it was in my eyes, every time I looked in the mirror…

And suddenly his hands, were forcefully grabbing my forearms wrenching me backward, till my body hit the wall, with my hands pinned above my head, "…you should never get in the way of a man and his longing desire."

His lips were at my ear and I felt his hold tighten on my wrists, "I have to save her Kairi…" he pulled away slowly, a large smirk playing on his lips, "and here I thought you would understand."

With those words he turned around, took a step, two maybe and then bent down to resume his work, not like it mattered, I couldn't concentrate anyway, I was too busy thinking about what he had said…how could he possibly…know my secret?

I clenched my fits tightly, and slowly turned my head…Axel. All I needed was one swig, one dive into his mind, and I knew…that no one, not even my allies could be trusted.

xxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxx

"Roxas, I don't think this is a good idea," I suggested, hesitantly, but clearly my pleas were being ignored.

"Come on Kairi, give him some slack, he's doing it for the woman he loves!" Axel loudly exclaimed as he simultaneously slammed his glass to the bar.

"Axel, you're drunk," I plainly stated, it was disgusting, just looking at him made me want to barf.

"Best part of life, princess," He replied, drunkenly of course. I snorted, he smiled. Calling me princess, as much as I hated the nick name, had become a habit between the two, and I decided that fighting would be pointless; especially when they were currently in a state where they could feel no pain.

I turned away from the red head and glanced back at Roxas, he was glaring at Axel…had I missed something?

"Shut up, I don't love her," Roxas angrily spat, his fingers were already tightly woven around the small glass, and as he spoke those words they got impossibly tighter. Realization hit me, and I bit my lip; so Roxas wasn't quite drunk yet…but he was sure to be, after what he agreed to do…

…I am beginning to think he loves her too.

I took a seat between Axel and Roxas, and rested my elbows on the nearly rotten counter top.

This would be awhile, and I might as well sit at least until the worst is over; after tonight, and all that has happened in these past couple of days…

…So far we have gotten most of the girl's pieces, and it really wasn't as easy as it sounds.

Most of the time we ended up bargaining, and as a result we have nearly nothing left. The load has lighted exceptionally, and I am grateful for that, but the lack of possessions, well to be quite frank it is a little unsettling.

Of course, Roxas and Axel don't mind, as for Leon, well there is really no telling what he is thinking anymore. Even right now he is just sitting in the corner, still on his first glass, and obviously sulking.

Just one glance in his direction and I know, he's got it bad…

"Kairi," someone sang, I lifted my head from my hands and turned in the direction of the voice. Axel.

"Yes," I sighed, obviously exasperated as he snaked his arm over my shoulders.

I sent him a glare but he ignored it, still smiling he slurred, "I bo-ught yhou a drin-ck." He looked satisfied; as he slid the small glass in front of me.

I stared at it for a moment; you have got to be kidding me. I turned my gaze toward his, he was still smirking and he winked as he simultaneously gave my shoulders a light squeeze.

"I don't want it Axel," I said firmly as I threw his arm off my shoulders. It hit the counter top with a thud, he looked shocked, but I knew that he was just too drunk to really process anything.

It was silent, and I shook my head.

I let out a long sigh, and waited for Axel's attention before I spoke, "Where's Roxas?" I might have got his attention, but I never got his response, because a different voice answered my question.

I slowly turned around, had it really been…I let my eyes settle and then bit my lip, yeah it was…Rinoa.

I felt a shiver follow the line of my spine, and I resisted the urge to wince when her lips formed into a smirk.

I swallowed my fear and squinted my eyes, "What do you want?" I snapped.

She looked shocked, but only for a moment, "Well that's such a wonderful way to greet someone, did your kingdom teach you that?" She insulted

"No, I learned that from the biggest bitch, even bigger than you, life itself," I responded.

"umhmm," she murmured, I couldn't tell if she was at a loss of words or if she was acting smug.

I decided on smug, because my patience was running out, and I needed something to be angry about.

"Where's is she?" I growled through my teeth.

"What?" She sounded appalled, but I knew it was all an act. I gave her a look and she broke out into a smirk, "Oh come on, I am not that evil, or should I even be considered that, I just have my own personal goals…just like you Kairi…in a way we are very similar."

"Don't say that!" I screamed, "I would never kidnap someone!"

"Oh, so you have grown fond of the little blond?" She questioned, I froze.

Had I? I suppose it was possible, we did used to be friends…

…but Rinoa would take that as a weakness. I hardened my face and gave her a blank, emotionless stare as I answer a simple no.

She chuckled, "You're a good liar, but not that good."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I barked.

"You're cutting corners Kairi…and people are noticing,"

"Where's Namine!?" I snapped again, hoping for a hopeless escape from her scrutiny.

"I thought you didn't care?" She inquired, her left eyebrow raised…she was trapping me, manipulating my words, but how? I always had the advantage, I was the mind reader…but somehow I couldn't read hers.

"Roxas cares," I mumbled, unable to fully face the fact that I was using the pathetic boy as an escape route.

She laughed at my answer, "Since when do you care about Roxas?"

She was manipulating me, guiding me, right into her trap. Her words made me blind with rage and I fell without even noticing.

"Since I found out he's holding Sora's heart!" I screamed through clenched teeth. I was standing now, my shoulders were shaking, and I had to place a hand on the bar to steady myself.

And then I froze, realizing what I had just said.

I glanced up at her worriedly, how could one conversation make me feel so broken, vulnerable, helpless?

She was smirking wildly, and I watched in aw as she took a sip of her recently acquired drink.

I took a deep breath, hoping to stop the sharp intakes that were painfully tearing at my lungs, and sat down.

"Why? How?" I breathed, I was hoping to say more, but no words came.

"It's simple my dear, what you want, and what I want…they clash," She paused, and I waited for her baited words, "…one of us has to loose, Kairi," She paused again, this time though instead of silence she leaned in and whispered in my ear, "and I can promise you, it won't be me."

I closed my eyes as fear rang through my body, a couple deep breaths later I opened my eyes, ready to retaliate, but she was gone.

As I stared into nothing, my eyes went soft and all the anger seeped from me.

My heart sank; what if I did fail? After all this time, all these years, what if Sora never came back?

I tried to push those painful thoughts to the back of my mind, but no matter how much I tried to suppress them they were still there, existing, haunting me, just waiting to come true.

I wanted to scream, why? I want to feel love again, and not just with anyone. Those years so long ago were the best part of my life, even if they were just a memory.

I felt my hand clench into a fist and I shot my head over my left shoulder. Roxas.

I stood up quickly and walked over to where he was sitting. His head was resting on the bar top and he reeked of alcohol.

I would feel sympathy, but those feeling just wouldn't come to surface, all I was feeling now was anger and as of now, all of it was directed towards him.

Besides he brought this on himself, he agreed to that mindless drinking game, all to win a small piece, it might be significant in his eyes, but in my opinion Namine is not worth almost dying for.

I shook him softly, then roughly. He seemed to be out cold, so I took a seat beside him and rested my chin in my hands.

I began to mumble, it was the only thing I could do.

"You know Roxas, you're probably an ok guy, decent even, and I mean if Namine loved you then there has got to be something special about you…" I trailed off, and laughed at myself. What was I doing? Talking to practically a dead guy…this whole trip, it's made me go nearly insane.

I shook my head and closed my eyes, "please," I whispered, "help…I just can't take anymore pain."

It was shortly after that, that he began to stir. At his first sign of movement my gaze flung in his direction, and I waited lazily for him to move again.

His shoulders moved slightly, I knew he was waking up, "Roxas?" I asked, unsure what else to do…I had never talked to a drunk before, well beside Axel…

His head lifted about three inches off the table at the sound of his name, but it collapsed under its own wait and hit the counter with a thud.

I sighed and poked him and said his name again.

It took a few seconds, but I finally got a response and he turned his head to face me. I blinked, he was still lying resting on the counter, but his eyes were open and he smiled when he saw me.

I bit my lip, unsure of really what do to.

He lifted his head from the counter and uncoiled his hand; in it laid a small piece. His words were slurred but the honesty in his sentence was pure, " I got the pieces Kairi," He paused for a moment, and then he looked off behind me, as if he was seeing more than just the bar, and his smile grew wider, "I really am going to save her…I am going to keep my promise."

I tried to smile, but I failed.

Instead I just nodded my head; I doubt he noticed the difference.

This was unbelievable, yet I am almost glad that this is the true reality. Roxas…has such honest intentions; I guess it is just hard to wrap my mind around.

I want to think of him as evil, the enemy, but everything that he does contradicts everything I _think_ he is, everything I _**remember**_.

"Here let me help you up," I mumbled as I snaked my arm under his arms and lifted him from the seat, he was heavy at first, and he stumbled a few times, but over all he was _fairly_ easy to carry.

As we stepped out of the bar, fresh air immediately hit me, and I breathed in deeply and then let it out in a long sigh.

I paused for a moment and let my eyes fall shut as the cold wind blew gently across my face.

A few moments later, Roxas took in a long, overly dramatic, deep breath and then exhaled just as I did. I opened my eyes and looked in his direction, "Are you mocking me?" I questioned as I simultaneously raised an eyebrow.

He stared blankly over my shoulder, his eyes were glazed. I waited a moment knowing that I would eventually get an answer. He turned his gaze lazily in my direction, and simply replied no.

He didn't look finished so I stayed silent, he slowly turn his gaze from mine and rested his eyes on nothing in particular before he continued, "You just looked so peaceful, calm, relaxed, I wanted to see if I could feel it too," he concluded sending a smile in my direction.

"T-That's nice," I said, nearly speechless, so this is what a drunken person is like…

…Overly honest, and openly insane…

When he didn't respond I hesitantly removed my arm from his shoulders and took a step away from him, "Um, Roxas?" I quietly asked.

"Yeah…"

"I am going to go find Axel, can you stay right here?" He simply nodded his head, I hope he heard me, and I reentered the bar, not before paying a small boy a few coins to watch Roxas and make sure he didn't do anything…unnatural.

The bar was smoky, and rancid. I squinted my eyes in the dim light and scanned the bar; Axel was in the corner…with another person who I didn't recognize.

I took a few steps closer; oh…he was with a woman…

I froze, and scanned the bar for Leon; he might know what to do, if I could actually get him to respond.

This was hopeless, I sighed deeply, and reluctantly approached the um, couple…

"Um, Axel?" I hesitantly asked, of course they barely acknowledged me; the women turned around, and sent me a disgusted glance. Axel sent me a wild smirk, but all in the same second his attention was back on the women.

I let out a low his and balled my hand into a fist, "Excuse me," I said pulling at the lady's shoulder, "but I have some unfinished business to attend to." Before I had even finished my sentence I had already latched onto Axel wrists; and a second later he was out of his chair and reluctantly following me.

"Prin-Prin, why did you do that?" Axel whined, I narrowed my eyebrows at the new, alcohol instated nickname, but decided to let is slide.

"Because you're drunk, you don't belong in public…especially where you have access to _more_ alcohol," I replied, mumbling the last bit of my answer.

"But a drunken guy belongs in a bar; it's like the circle of life,"

"No Axel, a drunken guy _should_ be sober," I concluded, hoping that my answer brought the end to our pointless conversation.

We were already halfway across the room and about five seconds from Leon's lonely table, I took a silent breath, and before Axel could respond I was calling for Leon's attention.

He barley lifted his head, and even though the acknowledgement was nice, it still felt like he still wasn't really seeing me.

"Can you please take care of this?" I begged, handing Leon Axel's wrist. Axel was a lot heavier than Roxas and a whole lot more resistant.

Leon just stared blankly at me, and I hesitantly bit my lip as I shot him a nervous smile.

It didn't work, but luckily it didn't have to…because Axel um, took charge.

"Hey Leon, guess what?" Axel commented, but of course to no surprise he got no response from Leon, so he continued after a long silent.

"Rinoa was here…" Axel teased, I hadn't realized that he saw her as well, then again they had seemed to know each other, maybe they made appoint to say hello.

"…she said she missed you," Axel slurred, smirking and eyes glazed. That got Leon's attention, his expression suddenly lightened, and his eyes seemed to come out of the shadows they have been deeply set in recently.

For some reason I felt that Axel was lying…not that I read his mind, if I did that, I would probably get drunk just off of his crazy thoughts that I would be reading.

Leon then turned his attention towards me, and he lifted an eyebrow as if to ask if I was really serious.

I nodded my head, "please," I pleaded, I could not possibly handle both Axel and Roxas at the same time…"oh shoot, Roxas!" I screeched nearly throwing my hands in the air.

"Thanks Leon, I own you one!" I shouted over my shoulder as I turned on my heels, and before I even got to the door I heard Axel screech, "No! Leon, I am too young, don't take me now!"

I paused, and pulled my face into a confused expression, did I even want to know? I hesitantly glanced over my shoulder and instantly resisted the urge to giggle.

Axel was slug over Leon's shoulder, they were heading in this direction and all I could see of Axel were his feet flailing helplessly in the air.

I turned again and exited the bar quickly, the moon light hit my face and nearly startled me…it was almost brighter out here than it was in there.

I let my eyes adjust and then scanned the near by area, I hesitantly called, "Roxas," cupping my hand around my mouth, but even with that I got no response.

By the third time I checked there was still no sight of him and I took one more nervous looked around the area, and bit my lip when I still found nothing resembling Roxas.

I sighed deeply, and let my head fall in my hand. I brushed my bangs from my face and rubbed my forehead. Great, the idiot is gone…and then it hit me, he's gone.

_**Gone **_

But I mean…that doesn't mean that, or does it?

I tried to change my thoughts, but my mind kept closing around Sora…and the fact that I had lost the only link I had to him. I called Roxas name frantically again, still no response.

I began to shake, why is it so hard to resist the urge to cry…

But then I felt large hands lightly place them selves on my shoulders, and person presence behind me…their lips at my ear, "Boo," his hot breath hit me, and I jumped out of excitement and fright. "Oh! Sora, never do that again!" I yelped, as I turned around to face him, "You nearly scared me half to death!" I exclaimed.

I opened my eyes, and reality hit…

It…

…wasn't…

Sora…

"Um…Kairi…" Roxas asked, the confusion was plainly visible on his face, but I cut him off before I could finish.

"Oh." I said, shocked as well, but more disappointed than anything else.

It was silent for sometime until finally I motioned to place my arm under Roxas shoulders to help him walk and mumbled, "Um…lets go."

He shrugged away from me mumbling back that he could walk himself. I nodded, feeling somewhat ashamed, embarrassed, and desperate.

Axel and Leon joined us then, arguing as usual, except their words were even more wild and pointless than normal due to Axel's…condition…

I sighed deeply, they didn't seem to notice the tension in the air, good I suppose, at least they won't have to suffer as well.

I slowly wrapped my arms around my self and then took a step forward and then another after that…Sora…

We walked silently that night, no where to go, no possessions in hand, one piece left to find and barley any hope left to carry us on.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Lebrezie: Ok guys, I know no cliff hanger, sorry…and I know, this chapter wasn't really that good. Actually I don't really like it, but it needed to be written. I mean so much stuff has been happening, this chapter was inevitable.

Anyway, so yeah…I don't know how often the chapters in Kairi's point of view are going to happen…it is just that Namine is gone, and dun nun na nun…to where?

Apparently Leon's little love knows a little more about that than she should…hmm…

Anyway this message is for **GaleBread**: Ok so I am asking you now for a review so that I dont have to send you a PM later. Extra _**P.S**_. -- I wouldn't mind if this game, you know **ended**.

_**P.S.**_ I Read BREAKiiNG DAWN!! Please talk to me about it -- it is just so, um…TALK-A-BLE!! Yeah…what I said…

Anyway, thanks for reading oh oh, and I have good news!

**IMPORTANT**: __ I posted a _**teaser**_ -- picture on Deviantart, under Lebrezie91210, there is a picture titled **Pieces of Heart -- teaser**.

I hope you enjoy it, I really enjoyed drawing it! Thanks, bye!


	12. The Final Piece

Lebrezie: Guess what?! … I AM BACK!!

With an uber-extra-long-fun-filled-action-packed-original-Roxas-lovin-CHAPTER!!

Ps. I would have updated so much sooner, but I only got six reviews for last chapter.

-insert sad face here-

…it is just a little depressing when your story goes from getting 13 reviews one chapter to 6 reviews the next…

So in conclusion…I must ask…

PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, pretty much I like it…at some parts.

Thanks for reading!

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Chapter 12

The Final Piece

Roxas POV:

"Oww…" I moaned, unable to really focus on anything. There was an irritable, pounding ach that was currently filling every corner of my mind, limiting my thoughts to nothing of pain and the frustration of looking into nothing but an unclear haze.

"Oh good, your finally awake," A voice said clearly louder than need be. I wanted to hush the person. I squinted, focusing further as the loud voice rang in my ears; it was a person, who even through the random, mind filling thoughts that were consuming my head sounded slightly feminine…or maybe even more than just slight.

I groaned in frustration and gripped my ears in attempt to stop the ringing and pounding.

How is it possible for me to loose nearly all of my senses, and my reasoning?

"Um…Roxas, you are awake right?" The voice asked again, I faintly nodded by head and opened my eyes out of curiosity. At first I couldn't really see anything, then gradually figures formed and all too soon I was looking up at a blurry faced red head.

I groaned again, _it_ was a girl alright... but doesn't mean I have to be happy about it.

"Um here, I will get you something to drink…you look rough," Kairi stated as she stood and left.

"I feel rough…" I panted a little too late, because she had already gotten up and left. I sighed, and closed my eyes again because looking at _nothing_ was _**easier**_ and the _darkness_ brought _**less pain**_.

'What happened?' I wanted to ask, but I could barley form the words in my mouth, let alone actually manage to speak a coherent sentence.

From the other room I heard the clacking of pans, the noise should have been faint, she was in the other room, but somehow my mind managed to make it seem like they were next to my ear…no in my head.

I covered my ears, and moaned, no use, it was still painfully loud. Eventually the deathly noise stopped and was replaced by the sound of footsteps, aka approaching doom.

Why did everything have to be so loud?

"Here, drink this," Kairi spoke softly, she must have noticed that loud things equal big no no's. I almost chuckled at my situation, how could she not notice, after all I was on the ground moaning in pain.

I opened my eyes wider and quicker than before and suddenly unexpected bright light flooded in, I yelped throwing my hands over my eyes and tilting my head back in a desperate yet failed attempt, to stop the pain.

"Well I know it is not the best smelling stuff, but the least you could do is try it! I took the time to make it you know, and it will even help you feel better," Kairi vented, obviously mad, I wanted to tell her that the light hurt my head…and that it wasn't because of her cooking, but I couldn't process the words.

So instead I just shook my head, and spoke a hushed no.

I placed my hands over my eyes and applied pressure as I rubbed my forehead, it made things feel a little better, "Sorry, I just don't feel all that great right now." Honestly I really just wanted her to stop screaming.

"Yeah, I noticed," She huffed, "I have been taking care of your sorry ass all morning," She concluded as she firmly crossed her arms.

I just nodded apologetically, wincing as the pounding increased even at the slightest movement.

I sat up and leaned my head on the knee; a small smirk came to her lips. "You know it was actually really funny…" She began, and even though I wish she would stop talking, this particular statement of hers caught my attention, so I lifted a lazy eyebrow in her direction.

She continued the smirk growing wider, "The things you said, the things I heard…really Roxas you should get drunk more often, it was quite a show."

My eyes grew painfully wide, and my mouth fell slightly open, "What…did I say?" I hesitantly questioned.

She just smirked, and let her eyes do all the talking. She raised an eyebrow and then chuckled when a worried, panicked expression overwhelmed my face.

I searched desperately for any memory of anything that had happened this morning, even last night…nothing. I sighed deeply, and then locked my eyes with Kairi's.

She held her gaze and finally I broke away unable to really concentrate on one thing at a time.

"Where's Axel…and Leon?" I finally asked, unable to take the impending silence.

"They're out working," She said as she stood, "to pay for this inn we used last night."

My mouth fell open, "What?!" I gasped, unable to believe it. She turned confused at my reaction to her simple answer, and I shook my head in shame, "But…but Axel had so much more to drink than I did…" I said bewildered.

Kairi only laughed at my confusion and simply concluded, "Oh Roxas, even I knew that they play betting games with whisky shots," she chuckled as she left the room and entered the kitchen.

I sighed; great…I am useless in a lot more ways than I thought, even Kairi is laughing at me.

I slowly closed my eyes, and nodded of into a much needed sleep.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

"_Roxas? Roxas!" Namine yelled running towards me, "You came back!" She rejoiced as her arms wrapped around me and she buried her head into my chest. "I knew you would come…" She sighed into my chest in a hushed, relieved, joyful voice. _

"_Of course I came Namine, I would never leave you," I whispered into her ear and gently stroked her hair. _

_It was pure bliss, hugging her; it made everything feel right…it was like nothing had ever changed, and that nothing ever would. That if we stood like this __**forever**__, everything would turn out just fine…_

_I sighed deeply, if only…_

Oh why did I have to **loose **faith?

_Then suddenly the room began to spin, I lifted my head from her shoulder and my eyes widened out of shock…no,_

_I gripped Namine tighter on instinct. _

_My mouth fell open as the scenery began to change from white to black. But not only did the color change…_

…_no that would be too easy…_

…_**everything changed**__…_

…_especially the mood…my mood…suddenly plunged, because just as the last patches of white fell under black invasion Namine let her arms drop and __**pulled away**__. _

If only it was possible to turn back time…

"_Roxas, I am so sorry," she sobbed, taking a step back breaking our embrace. I sucked in a sharp breath at her painfully __**unbearable**__…__**unforgettable**__, and __**undeniable **__absence._

_As if she could sense my pain, she winced, only lightly…I would be surprised if a beauty such as wonderful as her could truly grimace…and as if her cheer were contagious I felt a small smile spread on my lips. _

_I looked down at the feeling of warmth, and my smile grew, because just her touch could heal my greatest wound. _

_Her dainty, pale, hands were now lightly resting on my chest. _

_I sighed deeply, thankful for her touch, but as the minuets passed I could not help but let my mind wander, because the memory was slowly being pulled from the corner of my mind, and the depths of my heart; that memory of her __**absence**__. _

_I shivered because in the corner of my mind I could not help but wonder, remember, experience her absence; and how her touch was silently __**haunting**__ me of what I was about to __**loose**__._

_I__ heard a small whimper, and I turned my attention back to the tiny blond. I bit my lip, she was crying_..._those tears...there were so many, her pain...just seeing her cry...made it feel like my **own** **heart** was slowly **tearing**. _

_Remembering to respond to her unnecessary apology I attempted to bring my confused and pained eyes to hers, but she refused to look at me.  
_

"_What?" I gasped, appalled, "Namine you did nothing wrong, it's ok, there is no need for you to apologize," I pleaded, seeing her cry was heart wrenching. I wanted to do something…__**anything**__ to make her feel better. I cupped her cheek in my hand, and tried to wipe away her tears, but she pulled away. _

…_**further**__…_

_**away**__…_

…_**from me**__…_

"_No, Roxas, you have to leave…" she begged, I shook my head, no, but was unable to speak, "…it's a trap," she finished, the tears slowing slightly. _

"_There are using me to find you, to capture you…it's all my fault, you need to run," she pleaded, informing me… _

"_No, I would never leave you…" I said, hoping that somehow she could understand that her absence caused me pain, physical pain. _

"_Just go," she whispered her voice monotone, and she lightly pushed me away. _

_I took a step back…that hurt. "I can't," I responded, my voice breaking, "You are asking me to do something, I can not do," _

"_Please," she begged, pain visible in her eyes, pain because she was being forced to choose…and she was choosing for me to live, but at what cost? That we will never be together again? _

"_You would do the same for me," she said, as if she was reading my mind. I stared at her, with wide eyes, I would…I would want her to be safe, to leave…and live. _

"_Come with me," I concluded, after a long pause, a long breath taking pause; a pause in which reality hit and the foot steps of our enemies grew louder and our breathing quieter. _

"_It's too late," she whispered, fully aware of the approaching men. _

_I shook my head, but I knew she was right, it was nearly impossible for both of us to escape and live to see another day. _

_She took my hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze, "Good-bye, Roxas," she whispered. _

_I couldn't look at her eyes, if I did, it would only make me want to stay, only make this even harder. _

"_I will come back for you," I promised, as I reluctantly let go of her hand and turned to run away. _

_Just as I turned the corner I heard her sobs greaten and she whispered, "please don't," I would have turned back, but the sound of advancing footsteps kept me going, because she wanted me to live, she wanted me to get out…that is the only reason why I kept moving, kept going…and to hope that someday I could save her._

"Roxas?" I heard a voice slowly whisper, slowly fading back into my mind.

"Namine…" I breathed, a smile coming to my face.

There was a long pause before she spoke again, "No Roxas…" she said, quietly, hesitantly. I could feel myself letting go, and being pulled back, "…it's not Namine," the person took a deep breath, and let out a long sigh as she finished, "…she is still gone."

With those words my eyes shot open, and I threw my face into my hands…but, it felt so real…how could it possibly be a…dream…

"Roxas?" Kairi said, as I felt her light hand rest on my shoulder, "I know you are not alright, but please…don't do this to yourself," she pleaded, sincerely.

I lifted my head from my hands, and let my eyes fall on hers just as she finished, "you will save her, I know you will." She finished allowing a small smile come to her lips.

"Kairi…" I stuttered, unable to decide how to begin, "…it was just so real, I couldn't help but believe…"

"What was so real Roxas?" She asked, interrupting me.

"She was…she was standing in front of me, as clearly as I see you…I could have saved her, Kairi…but she told me no, she told me to go away," I laid my head in my hands again and rubbed my eyes to keep them from watering.

She was silent for awhile, probably not knowing how to respond. Then finally she asked, "Are you feeling better?"

I looked up at her, wondering if she was really asking me that question. Noticing my near-glare she mumbled, "About your headache I mean..."

Knowing that she didn't want to talk about my dream anymore I nodded my head, putting the subject to rest.

"That's good," she responded, but I could tell her thoughts did not match up with her words…her eyes, told a completely different story…

"Kairi, what are you thinking about?" I asked.

Her eyes snapped back to this world and I saw her shake her head a little, she then lowered her eyes to the ground, and began to play with the hem of her shirt, she looked…embarrassed.

"Nothing," she whispered, silently pleading for me to end the conversation…but some how I couldn't just put it down.

"Kairi, I know that look, you were thinking about something important, and you looked, happy…it wasn't just nothing," I responded, hoping to get a better answer out of her this time.

There was a long silence. Kairi looked like she was battling with her self, debating whether or not to answer…truthfully or not.

"Roxas," she addressed hesitantly, "how did you know…that I was looking for someone too?"

My eyes widened and I muttered, "I wasn't expecting that…" as I lowered my eyes from hers. That question took me off guard.

The air filled with silence, as I ranked my brain for something to follow my obvious shock, I slowly turned my gaze to her, unable to control my curiosity and asked, "…do you think you will find them," I paused for a moment and narrowed my eyes in slight confusion, "I mean…that person, do you think you will be reunited again?"

There was a long silence as Kairi took in my words, her lips were parted slighted and her eyes were shifting back and forth in a panicky motion. Finally after the long pause she looked up at me, her eyes burrowing into mine, "Yes, he is getting closer every day…I can feel it…" she whispered, she sounded as if she was caught between two answers, because she looked in pain as she forced to words to leave her lips.

It was not long before I heard small sobs escaping her lips, and clear tears pooling at the corners of her eyes.

I inched closer to the girl, but then pulled away deciding that comfort wasn't something I could give her through touch, "Kairi," I asked, the pain and confusing seeping into my words, "What is wrong?"

Her hands clenched and unclenched around the hemp of her skirt and she unclearly whispered through sobs, "I…can't," She managed to get out.

I asked her again what she meant, confused myself.

It took her awhile to respond, but when she did she looked lifted her head and drifted her gaze towards mine…her watery, pain ridden, eyes…and she said, "I can't to this anymore…"

She closed her eyes, as if looking at me made her words more painful, "I thought I could…but I…I am sorry…"

At those softly yet painfully spoken words Kairi stood up and ran out with her head in her hands, "…so sorry Sora…"

And then she was gone.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Roxas?"

"hmm?" I asked turning half my body away from the window towards the door. It had been a few hours since Kairi left, a few hours of silence, a few memories…and a small smile. But that all faded, I shook my head, because they were just memories, and I slowly looked up towards my speaker.

It was Axel, "Can you and Kairi buy a few items from the bazaar, Leon and I finished our work and we're about to head out soon."

"Sure," I responded nonchalantly, turning back to the window as he went to exit my doorframe; I sighed nearly relaxing again, but that was too easy…I really should have known.

"Hey, Roxas," Axel asked, I nodded in his direction, still unable to sense the wide smirk on his lips. "You feeling any better…you were kind of majorly intoxicated last night," Axel inquired in a failed attempt to stifle a laugh.

The smile on my lips, although small, was now gone, and left no trace of ever being there to begin with. I narrowed my eyes and sent him a harsh glare, neither of which seemed to affect him. I was in the process of opening my mouth when Kairi's voice sounded from the doorframe instead, "Axel, leave him alone, he may just out drink you some day," Kairi concluded smirking, as she ushered Axel out the door.

Axel's only reply was a conceited snort before he was pushed out the door. "Sorry about that," Kairi apologized gesturing to the now closed door.

I shrugged, indifferent, "He can talk all he wants, it doesn't bother me," I lied, and clearly Kairi could tell. "Right," She sighed, exaggerating her disbelief.

I chuckled, clearly the memories of this morning were being well hidden between us, and lifting my hand I gestured towards the door.

"We better hurry, we don't want to keep Axel waiting, he gets antsy when he is bored…" I stated, "…and when Axel gets antsy bad things happen," Kairi concluded finishing my sentence for me.

I looked at her with a curious look, as if saying 'how do you know that, oh dear naive princess?' She caught my look and chuckled to herself, "He nearly lived with me, and it doesn't take much to know the type of person Axel is."

"True, very true," I agreed, opening the door for Kairi and soon following her out.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Um…Kairi?" I asked, utterly puzzled, she turned her attention from the badly drawn map, given to us by none the other than Axel, and pulled the corners of her lips into a small, but unconvincing smile, "Yes Roxas?" she replied.

I nodded in her direction, turned the list around in my hands and then scratched my head out of utter confusion.

"What is it Roxas?" Kairi asked again, fake concern in her voice.

"Um…well I was just wondering, did you put headache medication on the list?"

She looked puzzled, and her nose scrunched a little at the thought, "No…why?" she answered then almost immediately asked, her curiosity obviously getting the better of her.

"Well, next to it, in parentheses it says 'for Kairi'…" I responded, my voice trailing off as shock and realization came over me.

I looked up at her, trying to hide my laugher, but clearly my attempts were foiled.

She looked up at me with curious, almost angry eyes and asked, "What is it Roxas?"

I couldn't respond, so I only turned my head away from her, hoping that she would loose interest. Again, like always, I was wrong.

"Give me that!" She demanded, and before I could tear the paper away from her grasp she pulled it from my hands and began to scan the page with hungry eyes.

It only took a few seconds, before her eyes widened and her eyebrows furrowed, I swear steam was coming out of her ears.

At this I let out a little chuckle, and said, "Come on, give him some slack," I mean someone had to defend Axel, even if the attempts were constantly being interrupted by my laughter.

"He is so dead," was all she responded to my bad peacemaking. I covered my mouth in attempt to smother my never ending laughter, and then clasped my hand harder around my mouth when she glared in my direction.

I knew that glare, it said, 'because you are laughing, it makes you just as guilty…and tomorrow you will wake up in pain for it.'

That turned down my laughter, but somehow my mouth wouldn't stop running, "It was just a joke," I managed to choke out.

I felt oddly, relaxed, almost carefree.

"Roxas, really, did you read what it says?" she asked, testing me…and I have to admit, I failed, miserably.

I nodded my head, again holding back a laugh; in between 'for' and 'Kairi' someone had ever so cleverly inserted, in smaller print I might add, 'Axel' and 'because of.'

Together it said, 'for Axel because of Kairi.' I chuckled again at the thought.

Kairi rolled her eyes, cooling off a bit, and handed the paper back to me. I took it back naturally and moved onto the next item on the list.

"Ok, so the next item is, wool socks…" I said blankly, the atmosphere cooling rapidly.

Kairi turned her eyes towards the map, her eyebrows naturally furrowing, and then something occurred to me.

"Wait?" I stated, "Why would we need wool socks, we are in the middle of a desert?" I asked, clearly puzzled.

This mildly caught Kairi's attention, and she turned her bored gaze in my direction, "Beats me," she replied shrugging, "who requested it?"

"Um…Leon," I answered, biting my lip in the process, "Why would he need wool socks?" I asked.

Kairi just shrugged and sent me a look that was a mix of 'no idea' and 'why should I even care.'

I returned her gesture and then looked over Kairi's shoulder and onto the map for a store that sold wool socks…in the middle of a desert.

Oddly enough we found one, and to make it even more strange it was titled 'Nobody's Business: special on happy times.'

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

We had nearly finished the list, most of the items were easy to get, emphasis on the most…those wool socks, lets just say, my eyes will be permanently scarred…forever.

"Kairi, the last thing on the list is goggles," I said, letting out a long lasting sigh, it had been a extensive day.

I waited a few moments, but to my surprise I got no response.

"Um…Kairi?" I asked again, she had stopped walking, and it looked like she was…well I know this sounds weird, but not fully there.

Her face was twisted into an expression of shock and pain; her lips were curved into a weak scowl and her eyes were dropping yet angry, her forehead was creased and her hands were balled into weak fists.

"Kairi, are you alright?" I asked, walking to her side. Again no response…she looked distant, and she was obviously unresponsive…was she reading someone's mind?

"If you are reading someone, that's fine, Kairi…it is just, you looked really sad, and you are kind of worrying me…" I hesitantly spoke, and then trailing off at the end of my sentence completely when I realized talking would, at this point, probably be pointless.

So I waited, standing, watching her unchanging, pained expression. A small pang struck my heart and my hand felt the urge to ball into a fist, what could she possibly be seeing that could put her in such pain. Well I could tell you one thing, I didn't like it…her pain, just wasn't right…especially, I gulped, after this morning.

She was just in too much pain already, and then I saw it, she had dropped the list on the ground. I swiftly picked it up, and my eyes widened in shock.

On the back in small scribbled, almost illegible letters were written, "The Kingdom Key…and its wielder…" I whispered them out loud in a hushed, staggered voice.

Suddenly her eyes widened, and she leaned forward, gasping for air, in an uncontrollable, rapid manner.

"Kairi, are you alright?" I asked, confused and worried.

"Sora?!" She gasped in a hushed unbelievable tone in between quick breaths.

"What?" I asked, taking her lightly by the shoulder.

At that moment her head snapped towards mine, and our eyes locked. It only lasted a second, but I could see tears pooling, and that pang struck again, but then she harshly flinched away, and ripped out of my hold.

It was silent of a moment, and then she began walking…I followed shortly after her, picking up the pace to a small jog to catch her.

"Kairi!" I called, grabbing her shoulder lightly to get her to stop, "What did you say?" I asked, my voice a little shaky from the brief jog.

She turned slowly, each second becoming slower, until finally her torso faced me. Her eyes were solemn, and her naturally tan face was close to pale, "It's nothing…" She responded hesitantly, unsurely even, as if she was trying to convince herself.

"I don't believe that," I said sternly, grabbing her wrist and forcing her to face me.

She stared at me her gaze almost as determined as mine, but eventually she broke and the tears that had been pooling in her eyes let go and flowed down her cheeks.

"Is it…that person, you know…the one you are looking for?" I asked, speaking slowly and carefully choosing my words.

She nodded her head.

I rested my hand on her cheek, hoping to comfort her, but she only cringed away. It was a light blow, but I understood her pain, and pushed past it by saying, "Don't worry, you will find him, I just know it," I reassured.

She shook her head, and let out a small sob, "That's just it," she said in a shaky voice, "I have already found him…" she said, clearly in pain, "…but I don't think I can ever be with him." She finished the tears pouring down her cheeks.

I stared at her, confused, shocked, unable to answer, and she saw the look in my eyes and decided to continue, "What if you saw Namine…but you couldn't save her, what if you were separated by a glass window, seeing her, but never saving her."

"That…that would be horrible," I finally responded, barley able to find my voice…the thought of Namine, always in sight, but never in reach…made me want to rip my own heart out.

_Precisely _

"That's how I feel…" Kairi began, "…when I look at you." She managed to choke out.

"What…what does that…what do you mean?" I asked, stuttering on every word.

As soon as I finished my question, she whipped her body around to face me, her face was stained with tears and her eyes were overflowing with anger and overwhelming pain. "Don't you get it?" She asked, her voice a mixture or fury and irritation.

I only stared at her, unable to think of what do say let alone move my trembling lips to speak.

"Just go away!" She spat in my face, "You only make things worse," she yelled, tears streaming down her already soaked cheeks, "The sooner you save Namine the better," she concluded, her voice calmer, more controlled, but still pained.

She turned away from me, and wrapped her arms securely around herself. I listened to nothing but the unforgiving silence twilight brought and the constant sound of her erupting sobs.

"Kairi, what do you know…that I don't?" I asked, her words still ringing in my ears, never being able to save Namine, or even worse, failure…what if I was too late?

She didn't respond, and her sobs continued. I stood silent, knowing that both of us, needed some time, if only a moment to collect our thoughts.

Hesitantly I took a deep breath, knowing that if I so much as touched her she would fall apart, and break into little pieces; that must be why she hugged herself so tightly, because she actually believed that she was going to fall apart, and break down.

But then I thought, but wasn't she already shattered beyond repair?

And then she spoke, "Just promise me, you will save Namine, no matter what it takes, you will do everything for her to be free."

"Of course," I reply without even giving a second thought to my words. If I could save Namine, I would…no exceptions, I wouldn't loose a chance like that…wasn't it obvious.

I even remember Axel's question, and more importantly my answer, that yes…I would kill to save her.

Wasn't it obvious? How much I needed her, how I would do anything to save her.

And then a sudden thought struck me, and I felt the anger seep deep into my bones as I spoke, "Is Namine in danger?" I asked, my fits threatening to punch anything at Kairi's all too meaningful answer.

Kairi looked up at me, her eyes clouded, and said, "Just hurry and save her."

My eyes glazed over, and I bit my lip just to keep myself from summoning my keyblade right then and there. What could that possibly mean? I asked a simple question, and what did I get…and very confusing non-answer.

Was it really too much to ask?

I suppose it was, and then it hit me. How could I possibly have assumed she was safe…how could I have relaxed, smiled…even laughed…when she was not safe, not here beside me.

That feeling suddenly pumped through my body; that same feeling of when I realized I had lost her, and not only failed her but myself.

I was angry beyond compare, and I struggled to hold back a scream. I bit my lip and dug my fingers into my hand until I felt them bleed, anything, anything to keep control, to remember this feeling, and use it…to save her.

_Anything to save her _

I hesitantly opened my eyes they were blurry and clouded yet clear.

Kairi was standing in front of me, still cowardly holding herself together, and she was looking up at me, fear stricken in her eyes…I must be something, tearing apart my own hands, making my knuckles turn white just to maintain control.

I wanted to tell her that I was just angry at myself for not caring enough, for letting Namine's memory slowly slip from my mind…to the point where I could actually smile again. I don't think I could ever forgive myself for that…

But I never got a chance to apologize because as I looked at Kairi, or rather, beyond her weak and seemly helpless form something caught my eye.

Adrenaline rushed through my body and I clenched my teeth together.

I could feel it…that man was holding it…Namine's piece, but he was running away.

I leapt from my stand beside Kairi and before I knew it I was chasing after the man, one foot in front of the other, one more step closer…to saving her.

He must have noticed that I was chasing him, because the man sped up in a desperate attempt to escape, but his efforts were pointless because as a result I sped up as well.

I called for him to stop, but he only responded with quick, fearful glances over the shoulder and painful, sharp, tired breaths.

_Now, grab him…he is weak, grab him now! _

"I said STOP!" I screamed catching him by the collar and pulling him to the ground. I looked up only for a second; we were in a different place…a side street, a place filled with poverty, and unhappiness.

Panic was radiating from every breath he took, every movement filled with fright, and very blink expecting terror.

"What are you holding in your hand?" I seethed, holding back the urge to rip his fingers from Namine's last piece, her key to safety and life.

He didn't answer, unable to speak, as if his voice was stuck in his throat.

"Give it to me!" I demanded, rage pulsing through my veins.

"No," he sputtered in a hushed voice. My eyes narrowed at his defiance, did he really know what that piece meant, what it could do…who it could save.

And I doubt he even cared. "Sir, give me the piece." I repeated, in a cold harsh voice that should make his bones rattle.

"Please, it is the only thing we have, my family, we need the money," He pleaded, his lips trembling, and his balled hand shaking furiously.

"It is not something that should be sold, it is far too precious," I hissed, how could he possibly even think of doing such a thing, especially to a poor innocent girl. He would be selling her life away, and for what? Nothing, but a few pieces of bread and a speck of undeserved dignity.

His eyes did not falter, and they shifted nervously behind him, edging me to follow his gaze, pleading silently for my forgiveness, or at least my sympathy.

I slowly looked up, behind him was a small hut, and in the windows a tired woman was unsuccessfully trying to pull her children out of sight.

I sighed deeply, and looked back toward him, my eyes softer but still determined. His eyes lighted, he thought he got what he wanted…my sympathy, but that was something that would cost Namine too much.

"Please, don't make me ask again, a life depends on it." I asked, attempting my voice to sound as kind, or at least less menacing, as possible.

_He is on the ground, you have the upper hand, it would be so simple, easy, just one quick slash, and you could be done with it all. _

No! I screamed in my head, I could never kill--

_You would sacrifice Namine, for a stranger -- a meaningless peasant._

"Namine," I whispered out loud.

_Yes _

'But I can't…it's not right…he has a family…' I shook my head and closed my eyes hoping that this voice would disappear…but with my luck it only became stronger.

_I never knew you of all people would let her die…you heartless bastard _

'That's not fair; I would never let Namine die…its just…' I stuttered; hoping to form some explanation in my mind…nothing came.

Or at least an explanation that I wanted, scenes quickly flashed before my eyes…

_**Just promise me, you will save Namine, no matter what it takes, you will do everything for her to be free…**_

…_Memories from my past… _

_**Roxas, are you saying you would kill to save Namine…**_

…_Scenes from the future…_

_**I am here, and I love you…forever and ever **_

…_Thoughts in my mind… _

_Things that spoke the truth, and nothing but. _

It was simple my mind kept repeating, 'Get the piece, kill the man…kill the man get the piece'

I hadn't realized but I had already summoned the oathekeeper, and I was slowly stroking its stem with my thumb.

'Get the piece, save Namine…kill the man, get the piece, save Namine…" I repeated as I lifted my keyblade in the air. It was the logical thing to do…life never fit into the mathematic equation anyway.

…But it is my right to determine whether a person should live or die…

_It will be the right thing _

…Is it my right to kill…

_It's your duty to save…_

…_to save the ones you care for most…_

I shook my head; even I couldn't tell if it was in defiance or in agreement.

…_It is your duty to protect them _

"Namine…I am so sorry, it's all for you…everything is for you…" I pleaded; hoping that somehow saving her was enough reason to take another life.

_Of course it is…this is only a stranger, you will be saving Namine…_

…_.so you see her again, hold her…be with her…_

I smiled at the image, laughing, talking…forever, _**together**_

_It's ok to be a little selfish _

"Yes," I whispered, the victim, _my_ victim was looking at me with horrified eyes; he must think I was crazy.

I held the blade above his head, unmoving, unchanging, as my memories took me to another place. I closed my eyes and different scenery slowly faded into place. We were finally together, in a garden, alone and laughing.

I whispered her name, and automatically a smile came to my lips…but then she began to fade.

I chased after her, but it was no use, all she did was fly further away. I screamed and reached out to her, she whispered just before she faded completely, 'save me'

And then she was gone, I forced my eyes open…to the same black, rundown alley.

I _**needed**_ her, and I would do what I need to get her back, to save her.

I rewrapped my fingers around the handle, a new light in my eyes. I was ready for that dream to become reality; I was ready to feel Namine's presence next to mine, to see her…to be with her.

I looked down at my victim and said in the coldest emotionless tone, "Thank you…so much, and good-bye."

"ROXAS NO!!" Someone screamed, my eyes flickered to the side, she was running towards us…faster, closer…the blade was falling, closer…

…_Closer_…

In the blink of an eye Kairi threw herself in front of the otherwise helpless man.

I tensed and at the last second and redirected my strike…it collided with the cool, lifeless ground, nearly inches from her person.

I ground my teeth together, how could she do something like that…she could have killed herself, _I could have killer her_.

"Kairi, _**move**_!" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Roxas, don't do this," she pleaded in a shaky voice.

I winced and looked away, looking at her, into her eyes was unbearable…because everything I had done, was about to do, _still will do_, reflected in her eyes.

She was silently pleading, "no…_no_, _**no**_"

I shook my head…yes.

"It's not your right to determine this mans fate," She pleaded, still bravely blocking my way.

"It's not your right to determine Namine's either," I countered, "She is dying Kairi, you even said it yourself…I need to save her, I have to…at _**any**_ cost."

I stared down at the blade, my eyes narrowed as its power surged through me.

The feeling scared me; for a split second I felt the urge to throw it away, and pray that it would never come back…because I was afraid that such a power could be the **end** to everything I ever cared about.

But how could a flicker of a feeling as small as nothing compare, or even compete with the rage I was feeling right now?

Exactly…it couldn't.

"Roxas you don't have to do this…there is another way; we can find another way…" Kairi begged, finally sensing that her life could also be in danger.

"Kairi you just don't get it do you?" I spat, and then continued leaving no room for her response, "There is no other way, Namine _**will die**_, and I will _**loose her**_ if she does not get _all_ her pieces." My eyes were locked on hers, I need to prove a point…that I was right, and I was determined to do so before I let her go.

"Wouldn't you do the same thing for the person you cared about most?" She didn't answer, she just sat there, wide eyed, shocked…scared, speechless. So I repeated the question, taunting her, "Wouldn't you!?"

There was a silence before she answered, a silence in which I took a chance to breath. I turned my face towards the sky and inhaled the crisp, fresh night air.

And then the silence ended and she whispered, "That's not…fair."

My eyes narrowed at her answer, and I felt my lips fall into a tight line, "Of course it's fair, it's how I feel…it has become my life!"

She shook her head; I was taking her to a place she didn't want to go. The place I have been living in ever since that day, that fateful day when everything changed.

"Don't you get it Kairi, Namine _**is**_ my life, she _always_ has been, _always_ will be!" I nearly screamed at her, she cringed, it looked like she was about to break, but she need to hear this, so I continued to force my words on her.

"Don't make me give up all that I live for, especially for a stranger, I know you wouldn't…" I continued, pausing to take a breath…to calm down. I finished in a composed voice, "…so don't you dare go and make that choice for me, when you know you have already chosen for yourself."

There was a tear in her eye, not because she was scared, or because I had screamed at her, no the reason was deeper. It was because deep down she knew I was right, and she was crying because it was something she wasn't ready to admit…to face.

_Focus…kill him, __**for Namine**__. _

At those words I jerked my head towards the ground, and my lips curled into a sickening smile.

Finally I had outsmarted the mind reader, for once I had read her like a book; it left her broken and confused.

She saw that look in my eyes; it wasn't something even I would want to face…the look of a broken and desperate, yet determined, person…._no, __**killer**_.

Kairi shook her head fearfully one last time; I summoned my other blade _the oblivion_ and raised it above their heads.

"I don't want to hurt you Kairi," I pleaded…she was searching for something as well, something clearly important, heart wrenching like mine. I wasn't about to take her chance to find her peace, her hope…her perfection, away from her.

"Roxas it doesn't have to be this way…" I wanted to listen, I wanted to care, but there was only one thing on my mind…Namine. Kairi was repeating herself, trying to distract me…if I responded, all it would do was take us in another circle; a circle not of hope, or answers, or peace…a circle of nothing, except confusion and despair.

_She doesn't want you to save Namine…she only cares for herself…and her own goals_

And those words I snapped, it was right…all this time, how could I be so blind…

"Kairi MOVE!!" I screamed, allowing the anger to flow through me.

She shook in fear, she mouthed no. I narrowed my eyes, and stretched my lips into a firm, emotionless line.

Silently, somewhere, I pleaded for everything to stop…for them to live…

…but I knew it wasn't possible, because I see clearly now, one has to die for the other to live, and now, since fate has been placed in my hands the only option is for Namine to live.

The muscles in my arm relaxed and I felt the blade drop, second by second, inch by inch it got closer…I closed my eyes, hoping that I wasn't actually doing this…that I was back with Namine, back in the palace where life was so much, easier, simpler.

But I knew that those times were gone…lost, it would never be the same again…so I waited…

…but that moment, death to put it simply, never came, because suddenly the blade was wrenched for my hand. I shot my eyes open; it had been knocked a few feet from me.

I growled and it was back within my grasp before the second past, but it was already too late, someone was already behind me, pinning my arms to my sides.

As if on instinct I began to thrash, kick, punch, anything to break free.

'For Namine," I kept repeating in my head, 'Fight for Namine…"

But it was useless, I was pinned; I was too _**weak**_…just like I had feared, just like before.

_Just like before…_I couldn't save her, I let my head fall limp and desperately whispered, "Why?"

Why?

_Why? _

_**Why? **_I repeated, still struggling, I began to scream, "Don't you understand?!"

"I have to save her, I _need_ to save her!" I continued hoping someone cared enough to listen, but speaking to no one in general.

"This is the only way…I have to, she will…_**die**_, because of me…it's my entire fault." The hands holding my arms loosened some, probably out of pity…regret even.

But not loose enough, because I still felt the ropes tightening around me, pinning my arms even closer to my body.

As soon as my arms were tied the man got up and ran. I watched with angry eyes as he disappeared into the darkness, with Namine's piece still in hand.

Kairi stayed on the ground…just inches from me, inches from death.

My eyes landed on Kairi's, wide with shock, I screamed at her, "I could have saved her! It's all your fault!"

I continued the thrash, now out of anger…but it was no use.

"Don't you get it, you killed her!" I screamed, unable to control my words no matter how painful they may be.

"You chose a stranger, a _nobody_, over Namine!"

Kairi tried to speak, tried to plead her case, but no words came; because both she and I knew I was right, and I watched in unwanted satisfaction as the realization hit her…she had chosen the stranger.

Her mouth closed, and her eyes widened. She was still fear stricken, I could see it in her eyes, the way she looked at me, she was terrified.

But she was also miserable…regretful, her eyes began to tear and she slowly pulled her knees to her chest, as if she was desperately trying to hold herself together.

She peeked up at me from behind her knees, and her eyes met a scowl. She quickly withdrew herself and began to crawl backwards, brokenly. She was desperately trying to escape from…me.

What is…happening…to me? I gasped, I was becoming so blinded…it felt like nothing else mattered.

Axel suddenly came into view, he was panting heavily, and his hands were on his knees. In between breaths he gasped, "Roxas, drop your weapons."

I sent him a harsh glare and continued to thrash, just to make him angry. I wanted to defy him, I needed to fight, but slowly I was weakening, I could feel my body gradually stopping, becoming numb.

I gasped, "Namine…" How was this happening, it was like I had no choice…as if I had to obey…

I was still thrashing, still fighting, even though it felt like I could barley move. Axel screamed at me again, "I said, drop your blades Roxas!"

I screamed, this feeling…it was overpowering…it felt like a heavy weight was just thrown on my shoulders and I dropped to my knees. The blades slipped from my hands on impact and I wrenched my head to the side when their ear splitting crash rang through the otherwise silent, yet tense, air.

"Namine…" I gasped; as I bowed my head in shame…tears were spilling over and down my cheeks. "…I am so sorry…I have failed you." I said in between sobs.

Someone scooped me into their arms, I tried to hold onto the thought of Namine, but she was slowly slipping, and eventually everything went blank. And I fell to nothing but darkness, because it's all I had now…nothing but darkness.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Lebrezie: HEY GUYS!!

So?! What did you think of this chapter?? Personally I didn't really like the beginning…hang-over-Roxas wasn't very fun to write about, but in general I really liked this chapter, especially the ending scene, I think I really captured the emotion I was trying to, and it is a nice feeling. :

So yeah, this chapter beats my last record: 18 pages.

This chapter (new record): 22 pages 8,207 words. Damn that's long.

Anyway, PREDICTIONS!! Really, that is what I AM CRAVING!!

…please…

It really would make my day, week even.

So yeah, Thanks for reading!! It really does bring joy to my heart!

Tell your friends, BYE!


	13. Nightmares

Hey guys, I know it has been forever since I have updated, so I won't keep you guys!

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy! BYE!

Chapter 13:

Nightmare

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Namine…

…Namine

"Namine," I whispered, my lips barley moving out of exhaustion. I lazily opened my eyes and saw a gray ceiling.

I had been dreaming about her…we were in pain, together…

But she was still beautiful, still unbelievable beautiful – as she always had been – as if she always would be…but, but --- she won't be, because of_ me_, because I _**let her go**_, and now she is **gone**.

The memory of the dream was quickly leaving me, reality consuming everything; the reality that she wasn't really here.

All the visions of her that were once so clear, were now blurred…she was disappearing, could I always remember her, or would my memory of her fade just as her existence had.

I grunted lowly, unable to control my thoughts due to the throbbing pain in my head. I struggled to keep my eyes open, and I even tried rubbing them in hopes to clear the unclear room but despite my efforts my eyelids, heavy with fatigue, lazily fell down.

I willingly and unconsciously fell back into the darkness where my vision, dream, _nightmare_, came back.

It continued where it left off as if I had never opened my eyes….and it felt like it was my reality – my future, what was the point? Namine was gone --- I don't need to ever open them again.

"_Do you want her to die Roxas?!" He screamed, as he brought a shaky knife closer to Namine's throat. _

"_No! I would never…" _

"_Then why, why did you come here?" He questioned, raging fire in his eyes, because he knew that I wouldn't answer, that I couldn't. _

_Because he knew I was breaking, and it was thrilling to him. _

_I stayed silent, unable to form a sentence, let alone a sensible answer. Instead my eyes darted back and forth from Namine to the silver haired man, all the while pictures of her death flashing in front of my eyes. _

"_Exactly," he snarled, "you should have never come..." _

"…_It is all because of you, if you never tried to save her, to be the hero…or better yet, if you never tried to remember in the first place, you wouldn't be here, she wouldn't be here and you wouldn't be responsible for yet another insignificant death." _

_At those words he began to bring the knife closer, and closer, and closer…_

_It was piercing her skin, ever so slightly, ever so slowly…_

…_the blood was trickling down…_

…_and staining her white dress…_

…_she winced…and I screamed. _

"_DON'T!" I begged, tears pooling at the corners of my eyes, "anything…" I whispered, begged, "anything…just not her," _

"_Please…" I shuddered, unable to bear the thought. _

_That is all I could think, __**just not her**__. _

_I hung my head low, letting the forces of gravity take its all natural toll, and watched as my vision blurred, my silent sobs continued and my tears streamed, fell and splashed onto the dirty, concrete floor. _

"_What?" The man questioned, clearly intrigued by my words. _

"_You heard me," I rasped, furrowing my brow and pressing my lips into a pained scowl. _

_There was a pause, a pause that managed to torture me all due to it unbreakable, meaningful silence. Then the man spoke, "release him." _

_In one swift movement, and one abrupt second, I felt my wrists released from their tight binds, and my body collide with the concrete ground. _

_I turned my head slightly, and searched for her. Our eyes collided, she was on the ground as well…thrown aside, but hopefully not forgotten. Her neck was slightly pierced from which a small stream of blood flowed, and trickled down across her collar. _

_Her eyes were dazed, but she was still aware, and she smiled slightly at me. She looked as if she were about to fall unconscious, she looked weak…and that hurt me more than any type of physical torture. _

_I placed my hands flat on the concrete, and pushed myself up from the ground. Lifting my head I looked up into the cold, dark eyes of our captor. _

"_You said anything, didn't you?" He questioned, smug and still clearly intrigued. _

_I nodded my head slowly, "anything," and I meant it; because nothing meant more to me than her, and her safety. _

"_Good," He paused and sent me a menacing smirk -- I felt like I had just been lured into a corner, "Grab them." _

"_What!?" I snarled, enraged, but it was too late…because before the second past I was back in chains, and Namine was being pulled to her feet by her hair. _

"_Keep your word Roxas," the man called as I was being dragged away, I pulled aganist them...but there were too many. They were binding me, pinning me aganist myself. I continued to struggle and yelle, "What are you going to do to her!?" I begged, but it was no use...there was no answer. I was too weak…and too blind to help her, or myself. _

"_Forgive me, Namine," I whispered when she was out of sight, "For I might be the death of us both." _

_And then it was silent, seconds passed where there was nothing but the noise of my chained feet being dragged on the floor…but then the worst possible noise ruptured my ears, her scream. _

_Her blood curdling scream ruptured my ears, "ROXAS!" _

_I shot my head up to find nothing but the remains of the gray hallway, she screamed again, and I felt my heart drop and clang painfully against my ribs. _

"_What are you doing to her!?" I seethed, whipping my head around to question the guards that were leading me off. _

_There was no response, and I repeated the question, this time in a much more frustrated tone, "I said…what are you doing to her!?" …again I got no response. _

_I scowled, frustrated at their silence and forcefully ripped one of my arms from their tight, constricting grasp, and wrenched myself forward and down the hallway…towards her scream, following the memory of her painful sob. "Namine!" I screamed, hoping that somehow my voice could reach her. _

_But they caught me, or rather I had never really escaped, I had only gotten one of my arms free and they used the other to pull me back and fling me against a wall. _

_They quickly cuffed my hands behind my head, and I screamed her name again, "NAMINE!" I yelled-- out of panic, out of fear -- for her, and regret for what I had done…to her, and myself. _

"NAMINE!" I screamed, panicked, after the memories flashed back.

"Roxas?" I heard her whisper.

I kept my eyes shut, not wanting another painful dream to flog my mind, I turned my head away from her voice, but this movement only made it ring louder in my ears.

"Roxas?" she repeated, I could almost see the smile on her lips, and then her voice was louder, "Oh, Roxas!" She sounded overjoyed, "you are alright!" She cried -- it wasn't a question.

Unable to resist temptation, I slowly opened an eye, and there she was…blurry, unclear, just a figment of my imagination…but all of that was irrelevant, because fake or not…I could see her, and I smiled.

I looked ahead following her voice, and then our eyes connected. I smiled widely, "is this a dream?" I asked, still unsure of what was real or not. She gave me a puzzled look and shook her head, "no," she whispered, a small smile coming to her lips…she looked concerned, but that hardly registered because I was too excited – I was hardly thinking about anything. I stood up, smiling -- stumbling to get to my feet, and ran towards her.

But then my smile faded, because despite my joy, I could not help but notice…her tiny, fragile hands wrapped around iron bars.

I stopped a few feet away from the bars, unable to understand, she was in jail…a prisoner, I quickly jumped to conclusions – she was in jail because of me…my breath quickened, how could I let this happen to her.

"Roxas, are you alright?" She asked, her voice was weak, had they been taking care of her?

I looked up, unable to ignore her voice after such a long absence. Her hand was extended out towards me, but her arm could only reach so far because she was still restrained…by the bars I had unintentionally locked her behind.

I managed to bring a smile to my lips, and took a few steps forward taking her hand in mine.

She smiled at me, and I laced my fingers within hers.

"I really wish these bars weren't between us," I mumbled, wanting so much to have the opportunity to hug her, the privilege to do so.

She smiled at me again, and then I remembered how I had failed her -- had she forgiven me yet? Will she forgive me ever?

"I am sorry," I pleaded, hoping that somehow she would understand.

"For what?" She asked, the puzzled expression coming back to her face, "You being here is even far too much to ask."

"For failing, I am sorry," She only looked more confused, I took a slow deep breath and exhaled, "Namine…in the end, when it came down to it, I failed to protect you…and now…your piece…and this prison" I stammer, unable to organize all my thoughts, I had done so many things wrong.

I looked at her, hoping that there would still be a glimmer of hope in her eyes. I hesitantly lifted mine to hers, but instead of sadness and fear, I met shock.

"Roxas," she mumbled, bowing her eyes and unlacing her fingers from mine.

My hand felt empty without hers in mine, and I wanted to reach out and grab it, I wanted to say yes, ask why, but my lips could not form the words.

She took a step back, and lifted her eyes to look at me through her bangs, "I am not the one in prison…you are."

I looked around in shock, only to find bars surrounding me on all sides. I felt trapped, suddenly claustrophobic, and confused.

I jerked my gaze back to Namine, she was further from me now; I was hoping to find safety in her eyes, but her gaze was directed towards the ground, and more importantly away from mine.

"Namine…?" I whispered, but as soon as I said her name there was a loud nose, a metal door unlocking, and Namine jerked her head to the side, her eyes wide with fear.

There was a man's voice…yelling.

My heart started racing, Namine….what was going on?

She suddenly bolted towards me, throwing her body against the bars, and if she was trying to pull herself through.

Her breath was ragged and scared, and her eyes were filled with feared anticipation.

"I know you are in here!" The man screamed, but he didn't sound angry, he was teasing her, taunting with her emotions.

"Roxas, listen to me," She said quickly, in a hushed whisper. "I will be back, don't worry, everything is going to be fine…but you must be careful…it is a…" But she never got to finish her sentence, _her warning_, because something else, something much more powerful and clearly frightening interrupted her.

"Visiting hours are over," A man said to Namine, his hand now firmly griping her upper arm.

She gulped, and then attempted to smile at me, but it was clearly broken and forced. I sent a broken smile back, and lightly touched her hand before she pulled it away and turned her head in his direction.

"Sorry," She whispered, redirecting her attention to the ground.

"In fact, I don't even remember opening them," he said, tauntingly again, why was he doing this to her? What had she done, why was she here?

There were some many questions...so many, so much confusion...

"I said I was sorry…" She pleaded, "I just wanted to see if he was ok," I froze when she brought my presence to his attention.

He chuckled, and gripped her arm tighter. She winced, and he forcefully pulled her closer to him.

I narrowed my eyes, he was hurting her.

"Don't worry, he is going to be fine," the man said, hissing his response directly into her ear.

Then he looked up, bearing his eyes straight into mine, and twisted his lips into a sickening smirk, "At least for now."

He winked at me, and continued to hold my glare as he said, "But as for you…" he said redirecting his attention to Namine, "…you little witch…"

But I never let him finish, never gave him a chance to finish his threat, because as always I let my emotions get in the way of my common sense and I yelled, no growled, "Don't talk to her that way."

He stopped dead in the middle of his sentence, and she stopped breathing, I hardly blinked I was so furious.

"What did you say?" The man asked, the taunting had left, and was replaced by anger.

"Roxas don't," Namine pleaded, her voice barley above a whisper. At these words our eyes met briefly, and I almost didn't -- almost, but then --

"Was I talking to you?!" The man yelled, just before he threw her against to the ground.

"Don't. Touch. Her." I hissed, just before he was about to striker her. I coiled my fingers even tighter around the bars, "And she is not a witch," I growled, the anger seeping through my teeth and into my words.

Again the room went silent, except for the sound of the mans uncontrollable breathing.

"I knew you would be trouble," The man said, letting a small chuckle fit with his words. "But it is almost amusing," he sang, lifting his finger to her hair, my eyes widened in response. "It is as if you are a puppet..." he was coiling a strand of her hair around his finger now. "...and with the slightest movement..." His words got stronger, more intense, as he suddenly clutched a strand of her hair, forcefully. "...I can make you go insane!" He laughed, throwing her to the side.

She feel to the ground with a large thud, she caught herself with one of her hands; they were scraped when she lifted them off the ground.

"How does it feel?" The man taunted, "How does it feel to be captivated...you are a caged animal, and you cant to anything about it."

For a moment my eyes flashed to the mans, I sent him a cold glance, showing him that I too could be strong, and warning him with my eyes not to push me. I snarled when he chuckled, and then turned my attention back to Namine...she was more important; she was the only person that was important.

Her hair was disheveled from the fall and her bangs fell in her face. She looked at me with wide eyes…as if she was looking at a stranger.

Something inside me snapped, that look -- that fear, it triggered something...something powerful.I looked at her through my bangs and through the bars, and gave her a small, hopeless smile.

"Forgive me," I mouthed to Namine begging her one last time, but she only reacted by widened her eyes further. She was afraid, and she had reason to be…it was true – she had never seen me like this – I don't think anyone has, this sudden rage even surprised myself.

But for some reason, it also felt familiar, and it was strong – like it had been building up for a hundred years – just like Axel said.

I smiled and then turned my attention to the ugly, old man. "I didn't indent to be trouble…but you know how things go – situations arise, people get hurt…"

"Don't talk to me like that!" He yelled, desperately trying to hold onto his control, "I hold your life in my hands!"

"I don't care about my life…" I said through gritted teeth, I think I just wanted to make him angry – I wanted to taunt him, tease him, let him see how it feels.

"Then whose life do you care about? Huh?" He asked stalking over to Namine and pulling her up by her wrist, she winched slightly but tried to suppress it, she didn't want me to notice – she didn't want me to get angry.

But it was already too late for that.

His other hand moved to her head, and pulled on a fitful of her hair, "I am sure you wouldn't want to put any innocents in danger…" I narrowed my eyes. No...that was, unfair -- he couldn't.

Why was her pain always because of me? Then the memory, the dream...the nightmare flashed back, "_It is all because of you, if you never tried to save her, to be the hero…or better yet, if you never tried to remember in the first place, you wouldn't be here, she wouldn't be here and you wouldn't be responsible for yet another insignificant death." _

I shook my mind free, just in time to hear his final words.

"…what if someone got hurt Roxas?" He taunted...did he know how much his words hurt...did he know how powerful they really were?

"Look," the man directed, turning over his shoulder, "Look how weak he is...how weak I made him," he said, talking to the shadows.

That is when I noticed them -- There were others in the room now, all dark --- just like him, and they were standing in the shadows, watching --- waiting.

"What if someone you loved got hurt?" The man questioned, an evil smile spread across his lips.

My eyes widened. Love.

One word. One very powerful word.

How did I feel…did I love Nam—

"He doesn't love me!" Namine said, raising her voice frantically. Our eyes connected...but what if I did?

"What?" The man asked, "Are you not two young lovers?"

"No." Namine answered quickly and coldly, "Tell him Roxas, tell him that you don't love me." Namine requested, haistly...her voice was short...she was nervous.

She wanted to live, she wanted me _not _to love her. _"It's all your fault...if it wasn't for you she wouldn't be here..." _

That's right, it was all because of me. I couldn't openly love her...because I cared about her too much...because I would rather her live than risk being with me.

Of course I didn't love her -- but it was immposible to convince myself of those words. She didn't remember me, and even if she did, we shared nothing, a friendship and a one sided crush --- absolutely nothing.

I looked up into her yes and answered, untruthfully, "No…I don't love her."

"Good." The man said, with a smirk, "Then you won't mind if she dies." He spoke nonchalantly, turning to walk out of the room and dragging Namine by the arm behind him.

"No!" I screamed, panicked at his words, I tried to stop myself, catching my mistake, but it was too late – I had already spoken, already showed too much emotion.

Once again her life would be risked by my emotions – my stupidity.

The man stopped in his tracks and turned to look at me, smiling wide. "Why such concern Roxas – is it because you were lying to me – is it because you really do care if she gets hurt?"

"Just because I don't love her doesn't mean I can still let someone innocent die." I responded, hoping the lie was enough. But who was I kidding, a lie was never enough -- that is why there is truth, and nothing can ever compare to the truth.

"Take her away!" The man called to the others in the room. They emerged from the shadows silently, took her by the arms, and led her out.

She didn't fight...she was tired, and she was tried of fight for me. I caught her eye then, just as she was leaving; she was sad – the corners of her eyes were pooling with tears, she didn't want me to fight either. I held her gaze hoping that somehow our connection would prevent those men from taking her away, but it didn't. And before I knew it she was gone.

Her pained expression stuck in my mind, what had she done to deserve this --- nothing; so then why her? Why did she have to be in so much pain – if it was just me, if I was alone in this, it would be bearable, but this – her pain was too much.

Her pain made me weak, but not weak enough...I will still fight, for her...even if she didn't want me to. I would get her out...even if it left me behind.

"Why?" I whispered. The man looked surprised by my sudden mood change, but I didn't expect him to understand – how could I possibly expect a man without a heart to understand something like love?

"Why what!?" The man snapped, clearly irritated by my weakness.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, my voice a little louder than before, "How could you do this to her…of all people, why her?"

"Because Roxas, life is unfair, get used to it, and get used to saying goodbye." His voice was rushed and annoyed.

Then the door slammed and he was gone.

Gone. _Life is unfair_, his words echoed in my mind.

Life is unfair, and she is gone…but never forgotten, no she could never be forgotten.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Lebrezie: HOLA GUYS!!!

Sorry this took a really long time, months (but that is kinda expected from me) haha.

I will Update soon, I mean X-mas break is coming (aka FREE TIME, finally)

Anyway, I know this chapter was a little depressing, but it needed to happen.

PM me if you are confused, k?

I will update soon, if you guys promise to review!

(I only got 5 for last chapter, which is really sad --- cause I was SUPER proud of last chapter)

Oh well what can you do?

Anyway, moving on to happier matters like the TWILIGHT MOVIE!!!

Um, yea: for all those twilight fans out there: EEPPPP!!!!

Edward – thank you for being sexy.

And Jasper – thank you for just being amazing!

The supporting characters were good as well; like Jessica, good match – one of my favorite quotes from the movie is by her:

"Oh and that is Jasper, he is the one that looks like he is always in pain." Um thanks, just thanks. That line – its brilliant – A.M.A.Z.I.N.G!

Anyway, I will let you go, before I got TWILIGHT CRAZY on you guys (as if I already haven't)

Thanks for reading! BYE!


	14. Darkened Belief

**_Lebrezie_**: Hey guys! Sorry for the non-updating. I just started this new story called, **Masked Love: A Real Fairytale**, and I love it lots!

Anyway, so yea…but I mean I am updating now, so…that is better than never right??

Just don't throw tomatoes at me (with all that acid and such they stain clothes) tehe

Anyway, hope you enjoy this! If you are at all confused, then just write a review! I will gladly reply!

Thanks again for reading, and enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**C**h**a**p**t**e**r **14

**_Darkened Belief_**

**N**a**m**i**n**e POV:

They quickly led me out of the room, away from Roxas. I jumped when the door slammed behind me, it was dark, and honestly I was scarred --- more than that even, I was terrified.

Not only for my life, but for his.

For Roxas.

Because I knew what _**they**_ could to --- what _**they**_ planned to do.

I listened, and listened and when I finally heard of his arrival, or more to say his imprisonment, I formed a plan and escaped from my own cell as soon as the opportunity arose.

I just needed to see him --- I need to _**warn**_ him, and I need to see if he was okay, because deep down…he meant something to me, and even though it was hard to admit, I really did care about him. And sometimes I wish he cared about me as just as much; my mind instantly rocketed back to the scene that took place in his cell…love.

I almost laughed out loud, what a silly thought.

Of course he would never love me…he couldn't, his life was probably too consuming as it is, he probably never thought about me…at least not as much as I thought about him.

I could still hear their voices, the metal door could only block out so much, they were talking about me…that evil man was probably taunting Roxas again.

I squinted my eyes, even though such an action would have no affect on my hearing, and tried to listen to them and pick up on the important words said --- in short I was _attempting _eavesdropping, but I didn't get far because...

Suddenly a hand wrapped around my forearm and someone squeezed it lightly; they were trying to get my attention. I ignored them at first; I was still trying to listen.

"Namine?" A voice rang in the darkness; I instantly scowled, knowing exactly who this was and probably what they wanted.

"What?" I spat, for one they had interrupted my attempted spying session, and for two…they had betrayed me.

Sensing my tone he flung right into apologizes and excuses, "Namine, if you will just let me explain ---" He began, in a pleading voice, but I cut him off, I was tired of hearing the same excuses, this excuse in particular --- because they just weren't good enough, you don't betray your friends. Period.

"Axel I don't want to hear it." I spat, he tried to speak again, probably another fake explanation as to why I found him handing Roxas's limp, helpless body over to Xemnas himself. "You **_betrayed_** us…and more importantly him…**you** did this to Roxas; you are the reason why he is in captivity right now!" My voice was loud, and against the silence it rung like a furious bell.

"I didn't ---" Axel sputtered, beginning again, I wouldn't hear it…not this time, not ever. I was done listening.

"No Axel, you did…you knew exactly what you were doing…just like you know what you are doing right now." I paused lightly, taking in a deep breath before continuing, "I mean, for all I know by the way you are gripping my arm you could be leading me off to my death," I chuckled appropriately at my words, it was ironic, at one time I actually believed that Axel would be doing to opposite --- helping us, not hurting us.

I was just too gullible, how could I even assume that people would help us…it was just us, no help offered, me and Roxas **_against the world_**…and lucky us, we **failed**.

"I would never do that…" He weakly assured, his sounded lost --- broken. He only had himself to blame.

"Oh really?" I questioned sarcastic annoyance coating my words, "Then what exactly did you think you were doing when you brought Roxas here?"

Axel tried to speak, but I wouldn't let him, I needed to finish, I needed to say this --- for Roxas, I needed to defended him somehow. "He trusted you Axel." I let the words sink in, and I felt Axel's grip on my arm loosen, "He actually thought you were his**_ friend _**when you were really his **_enemy_**, how does that make you feel Axel, all that deception…it must do wonders for your heart."

He didn't reply, I knew what I said was harsh, but it needed to be said none the less. He betrayed us, he intentionally placed Roxas in the hands of death, but the worst part is he didn't even have the courage to do that malicious deed openly; he deceived me, and more importantly Roxas --- he betrayed his own friend, and he did it without even a second thought.

When he didn't reply I lifted my eyes to his…he was staring directly at me, as if I was the cause of all his pain and all his misery. "What happened to you?" He questioned bitterly, and I was a little taken back at his question. "You used to be so kind…and now ---" I replied by cutting him off, "and now I have been betrayed, I finally opened my eyes and realized that the world I live in isn't a nice place…and now I am hurt; I don't feel pure or innocent anymore…" I harshly confessed, allowing my voice to lower at the truth in my words…it was so true, I didn't feel innocent anymore. I have gone through so much, experienced so many things and ironically experience is the exact opposite of innocence.

I slowly raised my eyes to Axel's and they were sad, regretful even, and I felt a small, hopeful smile beginning to creep up on my lips. I still believed that Axel was good; he just got mixed up in some bad things, and made some bad choices…

But just as soon as this almost warm and comforting moment began it abruptly ended because the metal door swung open, slamming against the wall to reveal a slightly angry but mostly satisfied Xemnas. Axel tore his gaze from mine just as he emerged, and then quickly closed the door. Xemnas had finally appeared from the metal room…the one that contained Roxas cell, with fierce eyes and a cold expression on his already ugly features.

His gaze went directly to Axel and I noticed Axel nod before he turned away from the silver haired dictator to look at the rest of the group, "Take her away," Axel commanded quietly, I looked up at him, allowing my eyes to bore into the side of his face, but he refused to look at me…he was guilty --- I could feel it, but there was nothing he could do, no amount of _**regret**_ or **_pain_** could change the **past**, and most likely the **future** as well.

Even if he refused to look at me I still spoke, just before I was dragged further down the hall and out of his sight, "You will to the right thing Axel, because deep down I know you care."

And then they led me away, down the dark hall, away from Roxas and Axel, to my own personal hell.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Namine, darling?" His chilling voice broke the icy silence in my cell, and I shivered at the thought of his unwanted presence. It had only been minuets since I was placed back within these familar confinding walls and my false peace was already being taken away again.

"Go away." I said flatly, too sad and confused to add any amount of emotion to my words.

"Alright then, I will let myself in," He said to no surprise ignoring my words completely, to him what I thought was of no real value.

"What do you want Xemnas?" I spat, unable to control my annoyance. I might be a prisoner, but before that I was a princess and still am one --- a fact that he had clearly forgotten.

"I just wanted to let you know how productive my talk with Roxas went," He cooed, unable to resist the disturbing smirk that was slowly crawling on his lips.

"You wouldn't…" I warned, unable to bring myself to believe that he had actually attempted and succeeded to convince Roxas of anything.

"Oh but I would, darling," His smile was wide now as evil satisfaction was beaming from his eyes. I knew he had gone **_too far_**, but to him it was just the **_beginning_**.

"Don't call me that!" I spat, attempting to pretend that his remark about Roxas had not fazed me at all --- when in actuality, ever since those significant words were uttered my mind had be focused solely on Roxas --- and his now **_controlled fate_**.

"As if you have a say about anything in your life anymore," he laughed, momentarily playing along with my game.

"I have some control," I stated weakly, his eyes were watching my intently, and were scarily boring into mine --- he was breaking me, and he knew that he would succeed.

"Oh please intrigue me, and tell me how so," He cooed, clearly interested in seeing how I would defend myself this time.

"I could kill myself," I threatened, knowing I had nothing left but my life. I was relying on the fact that he cared enough about the outcome of his cause to care about my life and how grand a role it played in his scheme.

"That is an empty threat…especially with Roxas here you wouldn't dare," He rightfully countered --- he was right, his words were true, with Roxas here I wouldn't even attempt to end my life, because Xemnas knew that Roxas and I needed each other --- and it was his knowledge of this fact that worried me the most.

"Watch me…you need me Xemnas, and I am no good dead, I know that," I argued, still able to hold my strong facade.

"You are nothing but a tool…just something to lure Roxas in, and now that he is here, your job is done…finished…over, permanently," I knew he was speaking of my death, his words were so obviously hinting at my demise.

"I only want Roxas to be safe," I whispered, knowing that the fight was **_over_** --- possibly, even,**before** it had _**begun**_.

"Too late for false hopes don't you think?" He inquired, toying --- playing with the contours of my mind.

"Never," I firmly stated, hope was all I had --- all I had to give Roxas. I begged that the only gift I had to give would never disappear completely.

"What a strong persona, too bad it is all going to waste --- we would have gladly used you if we knew your potential, but plans have already been made…" He mumbled, rubbing his fingertips over his chin.

"I would never want to be apart of this sick twisted organization!" I yelled appalled at the thought…me --- **_killing_**,**_ deceiving_**,**_ destroying_**…all for personal gain, never.

"Roxas does…" Xemnas cooed, the smile crawling back onto his lips.

"No he doesn't, he is better than that…I hope," As my sentence dragged on my voice became weaker and weaker, were my words true...or were they just what I had willed myself to believe. No, I needed to belive, I couldn't allow myself to doubt --- for Roxas sake I needed to hope, but...but what if hope was slowly leaving me now.

"He won't be when he finds out you're dead…at the news of your death he will become **_nothing_** --- a blank slate, and the only emotions he will know are **hate** and **misery** --- he will willingly accept our offer…guaranteed." He assured smiling maliciously; and my eyes widened as I realized the truth to his words, and the falseness of my own. Roxas was good --- but only when he had something to believe in; when he had nothing…and all he knew was nothing --- I winced at the thought of Roxas standing among the wreckage, in a black cloak --- just like the rest of them --- **_heartless_** and **_utterly alone_**.

I couldn't reply, his words were impossibly…true. I looked down, and for the first time I desperately wished that Roxas did not care of me as much as I did for him.

I never knew **_heartlessness_** could **_save a life_**.

"You have one hour, don't waste it," and with those sick, twisted, careless words he turned and left my nearly comforting cell.

One hour…till my death? Don't waste it…I won't --- I am going to help Roxas save himself, I couldn't let him turn just because of me --- me and my weakness.

I abruptly stood up, and my vision instantly went blurry and I steadied myself against the wall. My mind felt woozy and a sharp pain electrocuted my body. Pain --- this has been happening more frequently now, I was slowly **_weakening_** --- but no matter, more important things were at hand. So I steadied myself, took a few deep breaths, and pulled myself away from the wall.

I couldn't die, I assured myself…I needed to live, for Roxas --- he needed to have hope. Because hope was the only thing keeping his from falling over the edge.

"Namine?" His voice rang, and echoed through my cement layered cell. I shot my head to the side, Axel…he had stayed behind after the others had left.

"Yes," I said a little harsher than intended.

"Are you alright?" He questioned, sounding genially concerned.

"Since when do you care?" I spat, the crossed my arms and sent him a questioning glare.

"I have always cared." He pleaded, lowering his voice an octave to express his sadness.

"No! --- no, don't lie to me! I was awake that night --- I heard you, and all the horrible things you were planning to do." I stuttered, the memory coming back in blocks. Axel --- Rinoa --- locking Roxas out, talk about _**destroying**_ Roxas. The memory never left me --- it never would, something so strong and significant is **impossible** to _forget_.

"Sometimes people don't have choices --- that night I didn't have a choice…" He falsely concluded, attempting to make excuses for the stupid, inconsiderate, choices he has made.

"That is not true; you always have a choice," I said, contradicting his words; I was a perfect example of choice --- I had nothing, I was limited in every aspect of life, yet, I still had control over my own actions.

"You're right," His words too my off guard and I let silence flow between us, "Now I do --- and tonight I am making the right choice," He said, with more confidence than before. A click sounded, breaking the silence of my empty cell; I turned to look directly at him, a large smirk was on his lips and my prison door was hanging open, "If I heard correctly you have an hour, right?"

I nodded, too grateful for words.

"Go," he ordered pulling the door wider for me.

"Thank you," I said breathlessly as I passed him.

"Don't thank me yet, just because I set you free doesn't mean I won't be the one to imprison you again." He threatened, but I knew he said it with kindness in his heart.

"Words of a true friend," I said, and then I ran, hoping desperately that I wasn't already too late.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Lebrezie**_: Alright guys I am just gonna go right out and apologize…I know this chapter kinda sucked. Oh well.

I needed to explain the whole Axel thing, and of course introduce the 'evil nemesis' (even thought he is just a pawn) opps! Did I really say that, oh well.

Anyway, flame if you want, but no worries, some interesting stuff is going to happen soon! Promise.

Great things are being planned / being written.

Anyway, thanks so much for reading!

Hope you enjoyed! (even though I really don't think you will)

--- Just think of this as a filler chapter!

BYE! =]


End file.
